The Begining of the End
by Kagome 32 Shrine
Summary: What happens when you take a hanyou, a demon, his wife, a taiji, a hoshi, and two demons to your era? Love and Trouble! Pairings IxK SxR SxM
1. Prouloge

**Inuyasha and Kagome: The Future**

**Prouloge: The Battle's End**

**It was a dark and cold night. The moon was slowly rising over the trees of the Inuyasha forest. Inuyasha slept soundly in a tree while Kagome and the rest slept soundly on the ground. Kagome layed there and gazed up at Inuyasha as he slept.**

**' Inuyasha...' she whispered.**

**Inuyasha's youki ears picked up to the gentle loving whisper of his beloved girl.**

**" Kagome are you okay?" He jumped down and sat dog style by Kagome.**

**" Oh yes! I'm fine. I was just wondering about the jewel." She lied.**

**" Oh... Kagome don't worry we will defeat Naraku and get back the jewel." Inuyasha replied.**

**" Inuyasha do you still wish to be full-youki?" Kagome asked shyly.**

**" Well, I do. I always have." Inuyasha didn't want to tell her he had cahnged his wish after spending two years with her. He now wished to get the jewel and wish to be with her forever. So he told her what he said long ago.**

**"Oh okay. I was just wondering." Kagome stood up and turned away.**

**" Were are you going Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he stood up behind her.**

**"For a walk. I need to think." She said holding back tears.**

**Inuyasha could sense her feelings and decided to leave her alone.**

**"Okay Kagome." Inuyasha watched her walk away. 'Kagome...'**

**Kagome walked to the edge of a cliff that looked out over a near by village. She sat down and cried. Tears streamed down her face as she thought of what Inuyasha said. 'Well, I do. I always have.' "Oh Inuyasha! Why?" Kagome screamed in her head. She sat there for hours and Inuyasha became worried.**

**" Wonder whats taking her so long." Inuyasha stood up and started to walk in her direction.**

**A huge shadow figure grabbed Kagome from behind and closed her mouth.**

**"In..y... (cough) Ahhh... In... ysha." Kagome despratly tried to scream, but no answer came back.**

**Inuyasha arrived and saw a huge figure holding Kagome.**

**" Mwahahaha. You want the girl come to my castle." The figure said.**

**" Naraku! Unhand her!" Inuyasha growled. Inuyasha unsheathed the tetsaiga. "I said unhand her jerk!" Inuyasha was seriously p'ed.**

**" Mwahahaha! Come to my castle then you can have her." Naraku then disappeared with an unconsious Kagome.**

**"Grrrrrrrrrrrr!" That escaped without warning.**

**"Get up now! Naraku has Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled to the hoshi, taiji, and kitzen.**

**"What Naraku has Kagome!" Sango jolted up and quickly got everything cleaned up.**

**" Miroku get up!" Sango said pulling the sleeping bag off the sleeping hoshi.**

**"I'm up! I'm up!" Miroku said rubbing his eyes.**

**" Shippo come on!" Inuyasha said to the kitzen.**

**"I'm up... Where is Kagome-sama?" Shippo asked.**

**"Naraku has her!" Inuyasha growled.**

**" He has momma? Lets go!" Shippo shouted through tears.**

**The gang set off toward the castle and fled into battle. Naraku was waiting and Kagome was near by with Kaugra.**

**"So the mutt came. About time." Said the red-eyed girl.**

**" Yes, now we shall see who is the strongest." Naraku said.**

**Inuyasha and the gang applied the weapons and started the fight. Scars, cut, bruises, and lifes were taken and sealed. Inuyasha was hurt badly and Sango was standing with her last strength aiming for Naraku. Miroku was laying on the ground and Shippo was attending to him. Kagome was stuggling and got free from the grasp of Naraku's barrier. She was weak after the strenth Naraku sucked out of her, but she gave her last bit of strength to help her beloved hanyou. Inuyasha gave off a wind scar and as soon as he sent the attack forward, a sacred arrow was fired.**

**"Kikyo?" Inuyasha turned back expecting to see his lost love. " Kagome?" **

**Kagome stood there weakened by Naraku. She gave all her strength to attack the yarou.**

**"In..u..yasha." Kagome said lightly as she fell forward.**

**"Kagome!" Inuyasha rushed to catch her.**

**"Inuyasha did we get him? Did we win?" Kagome asked through a smile.**

**Inuyasha picked up the girl and turned around.**

**" Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Naraku screamed in pain. Kaugra too. The spell on her was broken and she could finally be free. Naraku however, was dead.**

**" You beat me? How!" Naraku's last words before he disappeared.**

**" Yes, Kagome it's finally over. Kagome we're finally through. We won." Inuyasha said with a faint smile.**

**Sango, with what strength she had, called Kirara to take her to Miroku. She crawled next to Miroku and held him close.**

**" Miroku it's finally over. Your wind tunnel is now gone. Miroku we can finally be happy! We finally get Kohaku back." Sango said with tears.**

**" My beautiful taiji, we can finally be together." Miroku cupped Sango's face and kissed her passionatly. Sango, suprised, kissed him back with much more passion. She had waited so long for this moment.**

**Inuyasha and Kagome sat there in eachother's arms. **

**"Inuyasha we won. We saved Kohaku and... you finally get to become full youki." Kagome said sadly.**

**" No Kagome. I don't wish for that. Kagome I lied.I wish to be with you... forever." Inuyasha replied wiping away her tears." Kagome will you be my mate?" Inuyasha asked.**

**Kagome sat stunned. "Inu...yasha? What about Kikyo?" She asked.**

**" To hell with Kikyo!" Inuyasha growled, " I love you!" Inuyasha said as he scooped her up and kissed her with deep emotion.**

**Kagome kissed him back and whispered, "I love you too. Yes, I will be your mate." Kagome giggled. " And wife." She kissed him again. **

**Kagome and the gang recieved the jewel and Kagome did her miko thing. She pursuaded the gand along with Kohaku, Rin, and Shessy to come live in her time. They were all set to be married. Rin and Shessy, Sango and Miroku, Kagome adn Inuyasha. They stood by the well and they all waited paciently. Kagome handed the jewel to Inuyasha.**

**" Go ahead Inuyasha. Make your wish." Inuyasha nodded and took the jewel gently.**

**' I wish to be with Kagome forever. To live in her time with all the people and demons around us. To be happy with one another. To be free.' Inuyasha wished and with that a purple light surronded them and they were on Kagome's side of the well. The well was sealed and no longer ever to be used. A new future was ahead and the gang were all happy.**

**The feeling of love was now in the future of our heros and heroins. Kagome was now with her beloved dog-youki and Sango with both her beloved hoshi and brother, Kohaku. The long- awaited battle had ended and Inuyasha and gang were the victors. Not only did they win the battle, but they also won the war of their battling feelings. **

**What lies ahead for our heros and heroins? Well read on to find out.**

**OOC: So how did you like it? My first fic. Not bad? I loved it. I hope yall did too. Chapter 2 is on its way! R & R!**


	2. Homes Sweet Homes part one

**Chapter One (Part one): Home sweet Homes!**

**It was now one month after the battle's end with Naraku. Inuyasha had asked Kagome to be his mate and she happily had accepted. Miroku asked Sango to bear his children and marry him and without a slap accepted. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kohaku, Kirara, Rin, and Shessy moved over to Kagome's era with her and Inuyasha. The jewel was completed and the well was sealed. Kikyo and Lady Keade had passed away two weeks after the end of Naraku. Sango and Miroku, with the help of Kagome, were set to be married on April the fifth. Miroku and Sango, with Kohaku, moved in to a beautiful house next to Inuyasha and Kagome's. Shippo moved in with Kagome since she was pratically his mother. Rin and Shessy were already married and had moved into a house next to Kagome's mother's. The two newly weds were on their honeymoon. Kagome's mom begged to help with both of the couples weddings. Kagome's wedding was April fourteenth and Inuyasha was so excited. He couldn't wait to become mates.**

**" Of course mom!" Kagome said as she hugged her mother.**

**" Mrs. Higurashi, it would be our honor!'' Sango said as she too hugged the stunned mom.**

**"Great we have to plan now!" She ran through the house grabbing numbers and all things she could find.**

**Two weeks later Sango and Miroku were at there new home sitting on what Kagome called a couch.**

**" Only two days left Miroku!" Sango chimmed as she jumped up ran through the house.**

**" Yes two days til you're all mine!" Miroku shouted as he lept up and grabbed Sango kissing her passionatly.**

**" Yes, all yours... finally!" She giggled.**

**The door bell rang and Kohaku yelled from the stairs. "I'll get it!" **

**"Thanx Kohaku!" Miroku yelled back from the living room.**

**"Gross!" Kohaku mumbled.**

**Kohaku answered the door to find Kagome and Shippo standing there.**

**" Hi Mrs. Kagome!" Kohaku said. " Come in please." **

**"Thank you very much Kohaku." Kagome replied stepping through the door. Shippo close behind.**

**"Sis it's Kagome and Shippo!" Kohaku yelled.**

**" Kagome!" Sango yellped as she broke free of her beloved hoshi.**

**" Sango! Miroku!" Kagome screeched hugging them both.**

**" So how did you settle in?" Kagome asked exploring the house.**

**" Fine," replied Sango. " how did you and Inuyasha settle into your new home?" Miroku asked.**

**" Great! We finally unpacked the last box last night." Kagome said pleased.**

**" Speaking of which were is Inuyasha?" the hoshi asked.**

**" Um.. well i believe he is at home still sleeping." Kagome replied. (If it was anime a sweat drop would appear on her head. lol)**

**" Silly Inuyasha! Can't get enough of the bed!" Kagome giggled.**

**"Well just came to see how yall were. Well got to go!" Kagome laughed, hugged her friends, and grabbed Shippo. "Bye yall! "Kohaku Sota said come see him sometime!" Kagome yelled up.**

**" Yes ma'am Miss. Kagome." Kohaku said.**

**Kagome walked out and headed home with Shippo.**

**" Momma when you and daddy getting married?" Shippo asked with his spinning sucker in his sticky mouth.**

**"Sweety Inuyasha and mommy are getting married April fourteenth. nine days after Sango and Miroku's." Kagome said wipping Shippo's stick mouth.**

**Kagome pulled out her key and opened her door. Sota was sitting on the couch waiting. **

**" About time sis!" Sota whispered loudly. **

**" What are you doing here?" Kagome asked setting down Shippo.**

**" Mom said to come here since she was going on some errands." **

**" Oh well is Inuyasha up?" **

**" No he's still asleep."**

**" Okay well you and Shippo go and play outside." Kagome instructed. Then the the bell rang.**

**" Hello? Oh Kohaku! Kirara!" Kagome said opening the door.**

**" Can Shippo and Sota come to our house and play for the day?" Kirara asked. (Kirara is now a cat demon who is as old as Shippo and can walk and talk. Mainly a half-demon. Good twist huh? Oh and Inuyasha and Shessy are okay now. They live there too. Rin is Shessy's wife. She older now! I love this story!)**

**" Sure Kirara. Shippo Sota you can go to Sango's and play all day!" Kagome kissed Shippo and said bye to Sota. " Love you!" Kagome said waving.**

**" Bye mommy!" Shippo said laughing while walking with his 'girlfriend' Kirara.**

**Kagome waved bye and walked up to her room. She quietly opened the door and stepped in. A draft followed her and she shut it quickly. Kagome walked over to her sleeping hanyou and kissed him lightly.**

**" Dang Naraku... (Sry but not aloud to curse. Sry but mothers rule.)" He mumbled. " die yaurou!" He shouted making Kagome jump. **

**He twisted alittle and fell asleep again.**

**" Inuyasha..." Kagome giggled.**

**She hopped up and kissed him again. This time he opened his eyes and smiled.**

**" Morning.." He said pulling her on him.**

**" Morning? You mean afternoon?" Kagome laughed.**

**"Wow! You mean I almost slept all day?" He asked then kissed her deeply**

**She kissed Inuyasha with much more passion.**

**Later Kagome emerged from the room. 'Wow..' was all she could say.**

**an: Good so far! I hope! please don't be cruel but tell me what cha think! R&R!  
**


	3. Homes Sweet Homes part two

**Chapter One (part two): Home Sweet Homes.**

**A while after Shippo, Kirara, Sota, and Kohaku left Kagome's, they arrived at Sango's. They opened the door and ran striaght to Kohaku's room. **

**" Sis i'm home!" Kohaku yelled opening the door.**

**" Okay and did Sota and Shippo come along?" came a voice.**

**" Yes!"**

**" Hi Miss. Sango!" Sota and Shippo yelled. " Mr. Miroku too.!" The four laughed all the way up the stairs.**

**" Hahaha! They got me again!" Miroku said laughing. " Hey.."**

**" Hey..." Sango kissed Miroku slightly.**

**" Tonight you and I are going to a nice dinner with Kagome and Inuyasha and then we will come back here and have some alone time. Sound fun?" Miroku smirked.**

**" OoOoOo. Sounds geart." Sango replied. Then she kissed him.**

**back to Inuasha and Kagome**

**Kagome took a shower and started on lunch. She made a big bowl of ramen noodles and two galsses of herbal tea. Inuyasha jumped down the stairs and grabbed his lovely fi'ancee. **

**" Ah! Inuyasha! You scared me. Whats up?" Kagome asked looking into his big amber eyes.**

**" I just had the best morning thats all." Inuyasha replied. **

**" You mean afternoon, but i get cha." Kagome said laughing.**

**They sat down and ate their lunch. After they finished a knock ring came and Kagome answered it. " Hello?"**

**Kagome opened the door and Rin was standing there with her tall hanyou husband.**

**" Rin come Fluffy come in!" Kagome smiled.**

**" Did I hear Fluffy?" came an irritated voice.**

**" Hey puppy boy." Shessy said hugging Kagome.**

**" Oh hey Fluffy." Inuyasha walked in and hugged Rin.**

**" How are you?" Rin asked. " Yall settled in too. Nice." Shessy said. ( I wanted to give Shessy/Fluffy a whole new out look. I aslo wanna ask: Is my story too mushy? i am trying to cut down since I don't wanna ruin the story. But hey their gettin married! Tell me what cha think.)**

**" So how have you been? Haven't seen you since the wedding." Kagome smiled.**

**" Yea Fluffy what cha been doing? Mateing?" Inuyasha laughed.**

**" Shut up puppy!" Shessy yelled. " And for you curiosity yes." Shessy said. He stopped and sniffed the air. " Smells like you have been too." **

**" Hey!" Inuyasha yelled. " Don't sniff my house!" Everyone laughed.**

**" Well would you two like some tea and cookies or cake?" asked Kagome.**

**" Tea please, but cookies and cake we're laying off." Rin replied.**

**" Yeah she says that me as a hanyou in this world I have to be careful what I eat." Shessy said.**

**" Ha! Ha! Ha!" Inuyasha luaghed. " Too bad! Kagome makes the best cake and cookies, actually any dessert!" Inuyasha laughed.**

**" Inuyasha you better be careful you could not get any dessert either." Kagome smirked.**

**Inuyasha shut up quick. They all walked to the living room and sat down. Kagome brought in the tea. **

**" Here we go." She set down the tray and walked over to Inuyasha. She sat down by him and took a tea cup.**

**" So any problem settling in?" Kagome asked.**

**" No. Wait yes!" Rin said. She looked over to her husband and said, " He wouldn't put tensiga and tokijin in the attic." Shessy frowned.**

**" Yes! But what if you need protecting! I can't loose you! I just finally was able to marry you!" Shessy said with a flushed red face.**

**" Oh. Same thing her Fluffy. Inuyasha refused too." Kagome said holding Inuyasha's hand. **

**" Yeah for the same reasons Fluffy did!" Inuyasha hollered.**

**" See i told you Rin! He did the same thing! I told you brothers think alike when in love!" Shessy scolded.**

**" Oh dear come on. What if we were robbed one day, persay, and you two great swords were stolen?" Rin asked.**

**"..."**

**"See." Rin said.**

**They all talked for at least an hour and Rin spoke up.**

**" Oh no the time! Fluffy dear we must go!" Rin said hurridly.**

**" Why?" was his response.**

**" Well we have a dinner date at 7:00 and its 5:30!" Shessy and Rin said their goodbyes and walked out to their new car. (Whoa shessy driving? Funny sight!)**

**"That reminds me. At six you, me, Sango, and Miroku are going on a date our selfs."**

**"Really? Well that sounds fun!" Kagome said then realized what Rin said.**

**" Inuyasha! It's already 5:30!" She ran up stairs and hurried to get dressed.**

**Inuyasha let out a slow yet noticable purr. (that had nothing to do with it but i always wanted to say that.)**

**Inuyasha smiled and followed her to prepare for the best date ever.**

**an: well? good, bad, awful? I want to know! please tell me and be honest. chapter three coming up.**


	4. The Night of Dates and Jealousy

**Chapter Two: The Night of Dates and Jealousy**

**" Inuyasha! Are you ready?" Kagome asked finishing up her makeup.**

**" Uh... yeah. Are you?" Inuyasha was standing at the end of the stairs waiting.**

**" Yeah be right there." Kagome said. She slipped on her high heels and started toward the door.**

**" Sango and Miroku are wai..." He stopped short and stared up at the beautiful creature walking down the stairs. " Wow. You look great." He said.**

**" Hehehe. Thank you. Yuo look great too." Kagome replied.**

**Kagome was wearing a long blue sparkling dress. She had clear glass heels and her hair curled. Her accesories were a blue matching purse and a diomand neclace, matching earrings, and her engagement ring. Inuyasha was wearing a black kimono suit. Like his red one, but black. His silver mane rolling down his back and his cute dog ears sticking up as always.**

**" Wow." was all that played in his mind. ' _All mine and noone elses.'_**

**Kagome walked down the last few steps and right into his arms. She hugged him close and kissed him deeply. He returned her hug and kiss just as passionatly and whispered, " I love you." "I love you too Inuyasha." **

**They walked out hand in hand and down to Sango's and Miroku's.**

**Sango and Miroku's house.**

**"Kohaku, Kirara! Be good for Mrs. Higurashi!"**

**"Yes ma'am!" came the reply.**

**" Miroku are you ready?" Sango asked walking out of the room.**

**" Yes and you?" Miroku was sitting down on the couch.**

**" Yep. Now lets... Dang." Sango walked around the corner and saw Miroku wearing a black tuxedo that shows his musculer boby. His hair as normal pulled back. " You look great honey." Sango said walking towards him.**

**" What about you? Just look if we weren't already engaged i would ask you to bear my children." He laughed and Sango threw a pillow at him.**

**" Miroku..." Sango couldn't help but laugh.**

**Sango was wearing a long red dress with red heels and her hair all the way down curled in towards her face. Her only accesories were her engagement ring and ruby necklace and matching earrings. Sango walked over to him and planted a deep kiss on him. **

**" Now lets go." They said goodbye to Kohaku and Kirara and walked out to meet Inuyasha and Kagome headed their way.**

**" Sango!" "Kagome!" **

**" Hey you look great Inuyasha." Sango said. " I love the whole black kimono thing." **

**" Thanx. You look really nice too." Inuyasha said.**

**" Miroku you look good too." Kagome said looking Miroku over.**

**" Lady Kagome may I say you look almost as beautiful as my Sango." Miroku said kissing her hand lightly.**

**" Thank you very much." Kagome replied bowing.**

**" Kagome I love your dress." Sango said.**

**" Yours too. Sango Red is your color." Kagome said smiling.**

**" Thanx!" was their reply. " Jinx!" They laughed and laughed.**

**" Ready to go?" "Yes!" They did it again.**

**They walked to the resturant and ordered. Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku were confussed, so Kagome helped them. **

**" This was my idea and I don't even know what to do!" Miroku said with a sigh.**

**" Don't worry. I'll help. Mom sujested this didn't see?" Kagome asked Miroku.**

**" Yes, and I thought i understood her," Miroku sighed again. " but guessed not." **

**"Miroku don't worry! I'll help." Kagome showed them how to order and he caught on fast.**

**" I get it!" Miroku was pleased.**

**They ate and talked and had a blast, but then something happened.**

**Just as they were leaving a young man passed by and touched Kagome's shoulder. Kagome stopped and turned around to see non other than Hojo.**

**" Hojo.." Kagome whispered.**

**Inuyasha heard her and walked up to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and asked, " Who is this honey? Oh it's Hobo." **

**"Hojo and Honey? You mean yall are dating?" Hojo asked.**

**" Well not exactly..." Kagome said. " he is my fi'ancee!" Kagome said kissing Inuyasha.**

**" F-F-FI'ANCEE!" Hojo yelled. "What about us? I thought we had something."**

**"What! No Hojo. I'm sorry I have never thought of us like that. I was always in love with Inuyasha. Thats why I always ran away from dates. I'm sorry." Kagome said stareing at Hojo.**

**" I won't take that for an answer! Kagome I love you and always have! I could never see me loving anyone but you! Kagome please! Please just come with me! I love you!" Hojo said moving closer to her.**

**Inuyasha took Kagome by the waist and moved her behind him." Feh! Take a hike! She's my fi'ancee and she isn't going with you Hobo." Inuyasha said.**

**" IT'S HOJO! AND STAY OUT OF IT YOU JERK!" Hojo shouted trying to get aside Inuyasha.**

**" No Hojo I love Inuyasha and I am going to marry him!" Kagome stepped out and looked him square in the face. " Why do all guys just think they can come up to me and say, ' Oh your my woman now!' Well I ain't I am only Inuyasha's and thats that! So Hojo leave me alone!" **

**Hojo couldn't take it anymore and he raised his hand. "Darn you!" He slapped her across the face. She fell to floor and this sent Inuyasha over the edge.**

**" Kagome!" Miroku and Sango yelled helping her up. " You okay?" They asked.**

**" Yes, but Inuyasha." She looked up to see Inuyasha grab Hojo by the neck.**

**" Inuyasha please!" Kagome shouted.**

**" He hit you and i'm gonna kill him!" Inuyasha shouted. " You touched my fi'ancee and now you're gonna die!" Inuyasha held him tighter and tighter then dropped him.**

**" Not here not now, but someday! Hojo i'll kill you!" Inuyasha screamed and picked up Kagome and fled. Miroku and Sango followed.**

**" How dare he! She's mine!" Hojo whispered. He got up and walked out. " She will be mine and i will kill that Inuyasha guy. Noone marries Kagome but me!" Hojo thought to himself and tried to think of a way to get revenge.**

**" I got it!" He flew to his car and jumped in. He smirked and whispered, " I will get what I want, even if I have to take it."**

**an: good? I hope so! This is gonna take a long time! But i will complete it! Thanx for reading!**


	5. Rewards and Death

**Chapter Three: Rewards and Deaths**

**On the way home Inuyasha gave off some steam. He was so furius that not even the great gods could calm him. Kagome placed her hand on her cheek and she sighed. Miroku and Sango walked hand in hand trying to figure out who Hobo is.**

**" Who is this Hobo guy Kagome?" Sango asked. Miroku nodded in agreement to the question.**

**" It's Hojo and he was a friend of mine. He always..." Kagome was cut off.**

**" He was the punk that kept asking Kagome out on what she calls dates. He always had to stay on her heels. He played Rom... Rom... huh? What was it?"**

**" Romio?" Kagome finished.**

**" Yeah what she said. He played in the play with her as... huh?"**

**" Juliet?" Kagome sighed.**

**" Yes and he tried kiss her!" Inuyasha became irritated just thinking of it.**

**" Yes, and if I recall you jumped in and stopped him."**

**" Yeah! I wasn't gonna let the woman I love get kissed before me! Expecially by Hobo!"**

**" Hojo and I know."**

**" Why do you keep doing that?" **

**"Doing what?"**

**" Correcting me on his name? Do you like him?"**

**" No! And I am correcting you like I do everyone who missays your name!"**

**" Well it's annoying! And I think you do like him!"**

**"No!"**

**"Yes!"**

**"No!"**

**"Yes!"**

**" Inuyasha do you want me to prove that I don't like him? That I love you?" Kagome asked wrapping her arms around his neck.**

**" How?" Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her thin waist.**

**" Like this..." she kissed him deeply. " Would never do that to him. Would I?"**

**"No thats our kiss." **

**He grinned and grabbed her hand. He rushed her home and she got his drift. She laughed and said, " Oh thats it."**

**At Inuyasha and Kagomes**

**Inuyasha walked Kagome home hand in hand. They went inside to watch a movie. They sat on the couch and watched ' My Best Freinds Wedding'. Kagome fell asleep and Inuyasha carried her to bed. He placed her down and kissed her gently. " Night my love." He whispered. He went to take a shower. While Kagome slept a huge figure approached from the window and grabbed Kagome. She screamed and Inuyasha's ears perked up. He was drying his hair and heard her. He rushed out to find an empty bed, an open window, and an awful scent. He rushed outside to follow the scent, but no luck. **

**" Crap!" He yelled.**

**With Sango and Miroku at there house**

**Sango and Miroku arrived home and Sango wanted to play a game.**

**"Lets play Yatzee!" Sango grabbed the game at sat down.**

**Miroku won five times and Sango became compettetive.**

**" One more time!" Sango said.**

**" Okay okay." He kissed her. A loud knock came to the door, making Sango jump.**

**" What was that?"**

**" Someones here." Miroku said standing up. He walked to the door and opened it. "Hello?"**

**" Inuyasha!" Miroku said stunned.**

**" Hey someone kiddnapped Kagome!" Inuyasha growled.**

**" Again!" Sango shouted.**

**" Yes again and I want her back. I called Shessy and he said he would be here in a second." Inuyasha said.**

**" Okay we'll wait."**

**" No need he's here."**

**"Huh!" Miroku was confussed. " Were?" Inuyasha turned around. " Right there." He pointed up.**

**" Wow good senses." Sango said.**

**" Yeah it's a brother thing."  
Shessy jumped down and yelled, " Were is she? Why didn't you take care of her! Puppy she is you love! Why!" Shessy growled.**

**" Fluffy listen! I was with her the at the time she just got away!"**

**" You mean you were asleep! I smell her all over you! You fell asleep!"**

**" Shut up Fluffy! You did too!"**

**" OOOOO! Okay stop! We need to find Kagome!" Fluffy sniffed and caught her scent.**

**" There!" Inuyasha pointed and they took off.**

**Shessy and Inuyasha rushed away leaving Sango and Miroku to follow far behind.**

**" Man Fluffy really cares for Kagome." Miroku said.**

**" Yes, since he fell in love with a human he grew a soft spot." Sango explained.**

**Inuyasha and Shessy stopped short in front of an old building.**

**" He scent is strong here." Inuyasha said.**

**" Yeah. Lets go!" Shessy and Inuyasha rushed in.**

**" Hey there they are!" Sango said pointing up to the buildings top.**

**" Yeah let join them." Miroku said running. " Right behind you honey." Sango yelled chasing after him.**

**They all rushed in and stopped. There were stairs and hallways everywere. **

**" Which way? Inuyasha?" Inuyasha was sniffing.**

**" That way Sango. Lets go!" Inuyasha and Shessy took lead, Miroku and Sango close behind.**

**" Kagome!" Inuyasha busted down the door that was blocking them from her scent on the other side.**

**" Inu...yash...a." Kagome said weakly.**

**" So you came Inuwasha." the stranger said.**

**" It's Inuyasha and who are you? Wait that is the scent of... Hobo!"**

**" IT'S HOJO CURSE YOU!" Hojo walked from the shadows.**

**" Give me back my fi'ancee! NOW!" Inuyasha shouted angrily.**

**" Oh didn't you hear? She's gonna marry me."**

**" What? She's marring my brother!" Shessy yelled.**

**" Oh brother? Well I'll have to kill you too then." Hojo laughed evily.**

**" Just give me Kagome back and I might not kill you." Inuyasha growled.**

**" Uh... let me think... No!" Hojo laughed.**

**Shessy became p.oed and punched Hojo right in the face.**

**" Give her back and like Inuyasha said, we might not kill you."**

**Hojo laughed and said, " Just try." Inuyasha and Shessy attacked Hojo.**

**" Take this! IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" Inuyasha attack and brought Hojo down.**

**" And this! Poision claws!" Shessy said.**

**Inuyasha and Shessy looked at the dead Hojo, well they thought he was.**

**" You can't do that! That wasn't apart of my...pl..an." He disappeared.**

**" He's finally gone." Sango sighed.**

**" Yes, now Kagome is free." Miroku put in.**

**"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled running to her side.**

**" Are you okay sis?" Shessy asked.**

**" Yes Fluffy I am okay." she replied weakly.**

**" Inuyasha scooped her up and carried her home. He Miko powers were healing her as they walked.**

**"All better?" Inuyasha asked.**

**" All better." She smiled. **

**"He's gone." he whispered as he kissed her deeply.**

**They walked to the house and said there good-byes.**

**" Thank you so nuch for helping me Fluffy." Kagome kissed his cheeck and hugged him.**

**" Your welcome sis." he returned her hug and kissed her forhead. " Night puppy, night Kagome, night Sango and Miroku."**

**" Night Shessy. Tell Rin I said hey."**

**" You got it Sango. Bye yall." Shessy jumped and was off.**

**" Night bro." Inuyasha called back.**

**" Well see ya tomorrow guys."**

**" Bye Sango, bye Miroku." Kagome said waving good-bye.**

**" Night." Inuyasha waved and took Kagome in the house to releave them of the night they had.**

**An/ Good? I hope so! Chapter four on its way!**


	6. Getting Ready for Fun in the Sun

**Chapter Four: Getting Ready for Fun in the Sun!**

**Kagome woke up early on a hot summer morning with her hanyou's tight embrace around her. She thought to herself on what her friends and her could do today. **

**'What to do. What to do.' She thought. She looked around her room and spotted her blue bikini hanging on a hanger. ' I got it! We can all go swimming!' She slowly released herself from his grip.**

**She walk over to the swim suit and put it in the bathroom for later. She dialed up Sango.**

**'' 452-7435. Sango please answer." Kagome said.**

**"RRRRRRR-IIIIIIIIIII-NNNNNNNNN-GGGGGGGG! R-IIIIII-NNN-GG!"**

**The taiji, now irritated by the ringing phone, yanked it up and said, "Hello!"**

**"Sango! Great I wanted to know if you would go swimming with me and Inuyasha. Miroku, Kohaku, and Kiarara too. I am going to pick up Shippo and Sota in an hour. So will you?"**

**"Sure sounds great. Kagome see ya in an hour. I gotta pick up Kohaku and Kirara at your moms later too."**

**"Great bye Sango." **

**" Bye Kagome." Sango hung up the phone and rolled over. She wrapped her arms around her hoshi and whispered, " We're going swimming with Kagome and Inuyasha today."**

**" Okay..." Miroku said rolling over to embrace her.**

**" Now got to go make lunches and get everything ready." Kagome said running around grabbing bathin suits and sunscreen.**

**Kagome ran through the kitchen making sandwich by sandwich; she threw them into a lunchbox. She made Shippo's favorite sandwich and Inuyasha's noodle cups. She made Sota's favorite sandwiches and her also. Shippo loves whole white with turkey, mayonaise, mustard, and chesse. Shippo loves cheese. Inuyasha doesn't do sandwiches, but ramen noodles. Sota's sandwich is whole white with bologna, mustard, and cheese. Sota hates mayonaise! Kagome finally got to her sandwich, wheat, ham, cheese, mayonaise, and mustard. She giggled at the thought of Inuyasha swimming in a pool. **

**" Ha!Ha!" Kagome laughed. An hour later Kagome left to get Sota and Shippo. Kagome met Sango and she had already picked up Kirara and Kohaku.**

**" Kagome!" Kirara ran and hugged Kagome.**

**" Hey Kirara!" Kagome said hugging her back. Kirara then ran back to Shippo.**

**" Sango! So gald you made it!" Kagome ran up and hugged her friend. **

**" Were's Inuyasha?" Sango asked.**

**" At home asleep. I have to go back and get him and the stuff." Kagome said taking Shippo and Kirara hand. " Lets go ahead get there. I'll take the kids and you run home to get Miroku." Kagome said.**

**" Okay meet you here in twenty?" **

**" Yeah." Kagome laughed and walked home.**

**She arrived home and told the kids to go and grab the bags and suits from the kitchen. They obeyed and walked to the kitchen.**

**Kagome walked up to the bedroom and opened the door quietly. **

**"Inuyasha..?" Kagome walked in closing the door behind her. " Inuyasha are you up?" She walked closer and sat beside him.**

**His head was under the covers and he had heard her come in. He was toying with her. She gently shook him and he made no movement.**

**"Inuyasha it's time to go. Get up honey." Kagome shook him more.**

**Inuyasha grew a smirk on his face as he jumped up yelling, " Grrrrrrrrr!"**

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kagome screamed and fell to the floor. "Inuyasha!"**

**The kids her her scream and dropped the stuff. The ran to the room and burst open the door.**

**" Momma we heard you... Oh..." Shippo stopped dead.**

**Inuyasha had Kagome on the floor as he kissed her playfully. He was kissing her deeply when they burst in.**

**" Ever heard of knocking?" Inuyasha asked helping his love up.**

**" We heard her scream." Kirara said shyly.**

**" Oh that! I scared her to death." Inuyasha laughed. " Her face was priceless!"**

**" Yeah I thought I was gonna jump out of my skin!" Kagome couldn't help but laugh too.**

**" Oh that all?" asked Shippo curiously.**

**" Yes, thats all. Now Inuyasha get on your swim truncks and lets go. You too guys." Kagome said hurring them out.**

**" Hey!" Kirara huffed.**

**" And girls." Kagome laughed.**

**Inuyasha put on his Hawian style trunks Kagome bought him. He walked out and Kagome's mouth dropped.**

**" So?" Inuyasha asked.**

**" Wow... I mean great they fit!" Kagome jumped up and walked up to Inuyasha to examine him. **

**His muscular body shown above his trunks and his body fit perfect into them.**

**' His butt looks hot in those shorts. Now to get pants like that.' Kagome thought. She shook out of it when Inuyasha said her name.**

**" Kagome come back to Earth! Kagome!" Inuyasha said snapping.**

**" Wha... what? Oh right! They look great!" Kagome said. " Now I have to go change. Go check on the kids while I do." Kagome motioned toward the door.**

**" Alright." Inuyasha slipped on a t-shirt and walked out.**

**" Are you guys ready?" asked an irritated Inuyasha. He knocked on the door.**

**" Yeah just a minute Inuyasha." Sota yelled.**

**" Almost. I need Kagome!" Kirara yelled.**

**" Hold on." Inuyasha walked back to his room. " Kagome Kirara needs you."**

**" Okay." Kagome walked out of the bathroom with a ocean blue bikini bathing suit. It was sparkly around the tie, which was placed right between her chest. There was a triple strap that wrapped around her shoulders. The bottom was a bikini that had a tie, like the top one, on each side. It shown in the light that flikered through the window.**

**"Well? How does it look?" Kagome asked.**

**' How does it look? How does it look! I want to rip it off and take you!' Inuyasha screamed in his head.**

**" Inuyasha?" Kagome had a curious face on.**

**" What? Oh it looks great Kagome." Inuyasha said. ' I want to rip it off of you though and I will, later. God her butt looks good.' Inuyasha thought to himself. **

**Kagome laughed, kissed him gently, and slipped on a over shirt.**

**' No!' thought Inuyasha. ' Keep it off!' He started to slightly drool at the thought he was having.**

**Kagome stood there and stared at him. " Inuyasha what are you doing?" She asked laughing.**

**" Uh nuthing!" He said wiping off the drool. Wench go to Kirara!" **

**Kagome glared and said, " Inuyasha, you shouldn't of said that." She wagged her finger.**

**" Why?" He asked his ears twitching.**

**" Sit!" She smiled and walked off.**

**" Oh dang!" He got up and walked to follow her.**

**" Kirara. Honey open the door." Kagome said gently.**

**Kirara opened the door shyly to reveal herself caught in her suit top. " Kagome i'm stuck." she said blushing.**

**Kagome laughed. " Here let me help." She helped Kirara and walked to the boys room.**

**" Guys are you ready?" Kagome asked knocking.**

**" 'Gome! Juat a sec!" Sota yelled.**

**" Yeah mom almost done." Shippo yelled.**

**" Well hurry up! Yall are to slow I swear." Inuyasha huffed.**

**" Shut up!" Shippo yelled.**

**" Why you little!" Inuyasha yelled going for the door, but Kagome stopped him.**

**" Honey please. Just leave him be." Kagome said sweetly.**

**" Feh!" Inuyasha said as he turned away.**

**Kagome smiled as he walked away. She sighed and opened the door. Shippo was wearing his blue and green swim trunks and Sota was wearing his red ones. Kohaku was wearing some purple trunks with his name sown on the left leg. She smiled and talked sweetly.**

**" It's time to go you guys. So lets pack up." Kagome said smiling.**

**" Sure 'Gome. Lets go guys!" Sota yelled running for the car.**

**" Hey 'Gome!" Inuyasha yelled from the living room. " I packed the stuff in the car. Ready?" **

**" Yes baby i'm coming!" Kagome yelled back.**

**Kirara came running down and jumped in the back. " Shippo you were going to leave me!" she yelled.**

**" Honey no! I was just saving you a seat." Shippo said patting the space next to him.**

**Kirara blushed. " Oh. Thanx Shippy." **

**Shippo blushed. 'She only calls me that in private.' Lucky for him noone heard.**

**Inuyasha jumped in the front seat and patted the passengers seat. " Hey hot thing. Need a ride?" Inuyasha said smirking.**

**'' Yes, you don't mind do you?" She replied.**

**" Nah! Hop in!" Inuyasha grinned.**

**They both thought, ' Well tonight we're riding something diffrent.' They both looked at each other and smiled. 'Yep!'**

**Inuyasha pulled his red sports car out of the drive way and headed to the pool.**

** Sango's house**

**" Miroku! You ready?" Sango yelled up the stairs.**

**" Yes dear!" Miroku came down in purple and blue swim trunks. His chest showing off, making Sango blush.**

**' Dang! He looks hot!' Sango smiled blushing mad.**

**Miroku smiled at her and examined her fully. She was wearing a two peice, red, with a strap that tied around the neck. The bottom was a bikini with a tie on each waist line. Her see through cover showed and she blushed. **

**" You're not going to wear that are you?" Miroku asked smiling.**

**" Yes, why?" Sango asked.**

**" Well, because you look so hot that I don't want anyone to look at you!" Miroku said.**

**" Yeah, well noone will!" Sango said face red. " I won't let them." She finished.**

**" Well I won't either!" Miroku said grabbing her waist in a passionate kiss. **

**Sango wrapped around his neck and thought, ' I wish we were sataying here today!' Sango deepened and thought of only what she wanted. Miroku pulled away gently and whispered, " Save some for tonight." She blushed and said, " Okay." Her face grew a deep red and a grin from ear to ear.**

**They hopped in the car and drove toward the pool. They met Inuyasha and Kagome there.**

**" Were are the kids?" Sango asked.**

**" In the shade waiting. I put on sunscreen and they just walked to the shade. We were waiting for you anyway." Kagome said.**

**" Oh well then we're here so lets go." Miroku said taking of his shirt. Sango blushed again.**

**Inuyasha followed and took his off too. Kagome staired and drooled. The girls snapped back and thought, ' Why stare and drool? I have seen the whole package, and some tonight.' They smiled and grew evil grins. ' Yup just wait.'**

**They took off their covers and put down towels.**

**" Holy crap!" a couple of guys yelled. " Look at the babes!" Inuyasha and Miroku were on them like dogs.**

**" Stay away from my women!" They yelled.**

**They all backed down and ran away. Inuyasha and Miroku smiled at themselfs. They were proud. The girls smiled and thought, ' We'll get them back!' They grinned and yelled for the kids.**

**an: Good! I hope so! Chapter five coming up!**


	7. The Pool and the Wet Dog

**Chapter Five: The Pool and the Wet Dog**

**As Sango and Kagome called the kids, the guys stared at the water. They looked at eachother and then back at the girls.**

**" Uh... Kagome dear," Miroku said. " this doesn't look like a river. How are we to swim?" **

**" Miroku! Ha ha! It's called a pool and we _can _swim in it." She giggled and walked toward the water.**

**She stood at the edge and stepped in on the stairs. " She it's okay." She took another step. She finally dove in. " Sheez it's cold!" She shouted coming up.**

**" Kagome!" Inuyasha laughed. " I wouldn't do that!" **

**" Oh yes you will!" Kagome shivered.**

**" No i won't!" **

**" Yes you will!"**

**" NO!" **

**"YES!"**

**"NO!" **

**"YES!"**

**Kagome got out and walked toward Inuyasha. He backed up. She got closer and he moved again. He was up to the edge and Kagome walked up to him.**

**" Don't Kagome. Please!"He begged.**

**" Oh please Inuyasha." She gave the puppy eyes. " Please." She walked up to him and wrapped around his neck. She kissed him deeply and he gave in. He wrapped around her waist and deepened the kiss. She opened her eyes and saw he was under her spell. She pushed off and they fell to the water. " SPLASH! "**

**Miroku and Sango died out in a laughing rage. Inuyasha surfaced and Kagome followed. **

**" See told you I would." Kagome smiled.**

**" KAGOME! I'M GONNA GET YOU!" Inuyasha hollered with rage yet a small laugh.**

**" Oh come on," she swam closer. " you liked it. You know you did." Kagome kissed him and he smiled.**

**" Well tonight i'm gonna get payback." He grinned evily.**

**" Is that a promise or a threat?" She smiled.**

**" A promise." He kissed her then dunked her.**

**Miroku got in easily helping Sango. She got in and he pulled her under.**

**" Miroku!" She screamed then splashed him.**

**" Hey!" He splashed back. They did this for a while.**

**On the side Kirara and Shippo swayed in the swallow in. Sota and Kohaku played beach ball in the sand. Everyone was happy then Kagome got hungry.**

**" I'm hungry. Anyone else?" She asked.**

**" Yes, momma I am!" Shippo yelled.**

**" Me too!" chimmed Kirara.**

**" Yeah!" Kohaku and Sota yelled.**

**Kagome grabbed the kids food and put it on the picnic table. She pulled out some 'on-the-go' ramen soup for Inuyasha.**

**" Kagome! You have my soup?" Inuyasha asked getting out of the water.**

**" Yes dea..." 'Omg!' Kagome thought. ' He looks so hot!' She gapped at Inuyasha has his chest glistened with water.**

**" Kagome?" Inuyasha asked walking up to her.**

**" Oh.. uh yes I do. Here!" Kagome handed her fi'ancee the soup cup.**

**" Great thanx babe!" He took the soup, kissed her cheek, and started gorging down the soup.**

**Miroku and Sango came up too. They sat down and ate the sandwiches they packed. Sango started to talk to Kagome.**

**" Kagome so that's what you call swimming in a pool?" **

**" Yes. It's fun no?" Kagome smiled and took a bite of her sandwich.**

**" Yes it is. I was surprise at how much fun I actually had." Sango admitted.**

**Miroku cut in. " So Inuyasha this was your first time swimming in the 'pool'?"**

**" Yup and it was fun not to mention cold." He looked over at Kagome who was finishing up her sandwich and coke.**

**' Gulp ' " Hey don't look at me like that!" Kagome scolded. " You liked the cold water! You were completly hot this morning!" **

**Inuyasha blushed. " Yeah whatever!" He took out more noodles and gulp them down too.**

**After hours of splashing, fighting, Marco Polo, and tanning, the gang decided to head home.**

**" Well looks like Shippo and Kirara are tired." Kagome said looking at the sleeping kids on the lounge chair.**

**" Kohaku and Sota too." Sango said as she pointed toward the two sleeping figures. They were both asleep on two lounge chairs.**

**" Yup guess so." Kagome said smiling.**

**" Miroku you go pack up the stuff and I will take the kids to the car." Sango said.**

**" Inuyasha you too please." Kagome said picking up Kirara and Shippo.**

**Sango picked up Sota and Kohaku. She carried them to the car her and Miroku came in. Kagome sat Kirara and Shippo in Inuyasha's sports car. Inuyasha and Miroku put the stuff in Inuyasha's car. Inuyasha hopped in and said bye to Sango and Miroku.**

**Sango hugged Kagome bye and hopped in with Miroku. They all drove off to Kagome's mom's. They droped off Sota and Kirara, Shippo and Kohaku.**

**" Hey mom." Kagome whispered as Inuyasha and Miroku brought the kids in. " Here they are." **

**" Oh good Kagome. Set them in their rooms dear." Mrs. Higurashi said .**

**Inuyasha and Miroku carried them to their rooms and headed back down to the girls. **

**" Their tucked in." Inuyasha said.**

**" Yeah? Well then. Mom we will be bye tomorrow to get them." Kagome said hugging her mom.**

**" Alright dear." Mrs. Higurashi hugged her daughter and Inuyasha. She blew some kisses and said bye to Sango, Miroku, Kagome, and Inuyasha.**

**" Bye Mrs. Higurashi!" Sango and Miroku said waving.**

**" Bye guys!" Mrs. Higurashi waved back.**

**They all drove away and headed home.**

**" That was fun Inuyasha!" Kagome said smiling.**

**" Yup it was." Inuyasha grinned. They pulled up and Inuyasha scooped Kagome up carring her in to the house. **

**" Inuyasha!" was all you heard as the giggling subsided and the door shut.**

**Miroku and Sango**

**Miroku pulled in the driveway and took Sango's hand.**

**" That was a great day!" Sango said giggling.**

**" Yes it was!" Miroku picked Sango up and carried her in.**

**" Miroku!" was all that was heard as the door shut and the day ended. ( sounds familar huh? lol)**

**A/n: huh? Was that you? Oh nevermind that was me! LOL So was that good, bad, or ugly? lol Hope you liked it! Chapter six coming up!**


	8. Nervous, Yet Happy

**Chapter eight: Nervous, Yet Happy**

**Inuyasha rolled out of bed around seven-thirty. He rubbed his eyes and looked to his left. No Kagome. He shot up. Were is her scent? He got up quickly and followed the sound of running water. He opened the bathroom door and saw a couple of figures in the shower. Wait? Two figures! The last time he checked Kagome was only one person. He opened the shower curtain to find... Kagome and Koga! LOL That doesn't sound right! Does it!**

**No never! Thats was just humor. Now to the real story.**

**Real story**

**Inuyasha rolled over to find a peacful sleeping girl beside him. He gently brushed his lips against hers as he slightly moved closer to him. Inuyasha looked at the clock and realized the time was drawing near. Inuyasha shook Kagome a bit and said softly, " Kagome. Kagome. It's about that time. Kagome!" Inuyasha shook a little harder.**

**" Wha... What is it Puppy?" Kagome moaned.**

**" It's about that time." **

**" What time?" Kagome asked pulling the covers over her head.**

**" Sango and Miroku's wedding!" Inuyasha growled.**

**" WHAT!" Kagome shot out of the bed. " It's already April fifth!"**

**" Yup." Inuyasha got out of the bed and walked to the closet. " Grab your dress and get to the car." Inuyasha grabbed his tuxedo and walked to the living room. " Mrs. Higurashi is taking the kids to the church." "Now all I have to do is get her to the church." Inuyasha mumbled.**

**" Alright lets go." Kagome had her dress and make up utensils in her big duffle bag. " Inuyasha come on!" Kagome ran to the car.**

**Inuyasha followed and laughed at his beautiful fi'ancee. He jumped in and drove off to the church were they are to meet Sango and Miroku.**

**Sango and Miroku**

**Sango was in her dressing room getting her make up on. She heard the door behind her open and close. She turned around and found the smiling face of her best friend.**

**" Thank goodness you're here Kagome!" Sango jumped up and hugged her friend. " I was worried if you were even coming." She laughed a little.**

**" Of course I was gonna come! It's only 9:00 we have time." Kagome sat her friend down and tried to fix her hair. " Sango you're a mess." Kagome laughed and finished up. "Done!"**

**Sango turned and found her hair pulled in a tight bun with white diamond clips holding it up. Sango's eyes lit up. " It's beautiful Kagome!" Sango hugged Kagome again and sat down.**

**"It's okay to be nervous Sango." Kagome sat by Sango. " Everyone gets nervous on the big day." **

**Sango smiled and lifted her arm. " Well it's 9:30. Wonder were your mom is?" Just as these words left her mouth, Mrs. Higurashi walked in.**

**" Mom!" Kagome shouted standing up. " You look great!" Mrs. Higurashi was wearing a beautiful green dress with small white pearls and earrings that match. **

**" Well thank you dear. Now how about you? Kagome go get ready. I'll do your hair and make up when you return." Mrs. Higurashi rushed Kagome out and turned to Sango.**

**" Mrs. Higurashi i'm.." Sango was cut off.**

**" Everyone gets scared and nervous dear. It's alright. I was. The day ( okay her husbands name is unclear. So one I made up.) Tokibe purposed to me I was thrilled! Two months later I was sitting in my room being just as nervous as you. I then realized that it didn't matter if I was nervous or scared, but that I was about to marry the man that I loved and that loved me. That made everything better. Sango you're about to marry a man who loves you and that you love. You're gonna be so happy you walked down that asle." Mrs. Higurashi smiled and touched Sango's hand. " Still nervous?"**

**Sango smiled and shook her head. " No ma'am. I am very pleased to have spoke with you. Thank you so much. I am now ready to marry the man I love." Tears in Mrs. Higurahsi's eyes appeared as she hugged Sango. **

**" I'm glad. Now lets get your dress on." Sango stood and went to get dressed.**

**Two hours later everyone was ready for the wedding. Kagome walked in the room were Inuyasha was. She opened the door to check on the little ones.**

**" Ready guys?" Kagome asked.**

**" Grrrrr." Kirara growled.**

**" And girls." Kagome laughed.**

**" Then yes!" Kirara's face lit up and turned to a bright smile.**

**" Great. Hey were's Miroku and Inuyasha?" Kagome asked walking in further.**

**" Out on the balcony thinking." Sota replied.**

**" Thanx Sota." Kagome walked to the balcony to see Inuyasha and Miroku chatting.**

**She stood at the door listening quietly. (easedropping's not good, but hey.**

**Balcony: Inuyasha and Miroku's chat**

**" I don't know Miroku. All I can say is if you love her marry her." **

**" Inuyasha easy as it sounds I would love too. I'm nervous. Really nervous. I am afraid I won't make her happy." **

**" Miroku please. If you really love her then man go for it!" Inuyasha patted him on the back. " You will make her happy. She loves you. Kagome says so all the time. Like the way she looks at you and how you light up her smile when she's down." Inuyasha finished.**

**" How do you feel about marring Kagome?" Miroku asked.**

**Kagome's ears extended at this question. She leaned forward to hear better. Inuyasha started to answer.**

**" Well Miroku I honestly can't wait. I want to finally be able to have a child with her. To finally call her my own. Not just a girlfriend, friend, or fi'ancee, but wife. I want her to finally be my wife." Inuyasha replied stareing at the sky. **

**Kagome's eyes widened and filled with tears. She was so happy to hear this.**

**Inuyasha continued. " She makes me happy. Whenever I am down her smile and cheer brightens my day. She's always there when I need her. She was and is always by my side. She never seems to distance herself when I anger her. She always comes to me and tries to calm everything down. She has that control, that abilitly to make me happy. Something I haven't had since forever." Inuyasha turned to Miroku. " Now does Sango do any of those things? Does she make you feel the way Kagome makes me feel?"**

**  
Miroku turned aroud to face his best friend. " Inuyasha I have to say... yes. Sango makes me has happy as you make it sound. Everthing she does brightens my day. She makes me soo happy. I love her."**

**Kagome was in tears and finally came out. " Miroku you should know that she loves you just as much. She feels the same way. She tells me all the time that you make her feel as if she finally has a true family. You and her brother amke her whole." **

**Inuyasha turned to face Kagome. " Kagome." Inuyasha gazed at her. '_Did she hear me? Of couse she did.' _**

**Kagome waked toward Miroku and hugged him. "Don't woory she is happy with you and you make her feel complete. She has no regret accepting you purposal. Neither do I." Kagome turned to Inuyasha and kissed him. " I can't wait either."**

**" Thank you Mrs. Kagome. " Miroku stood up, hugged Kagopme, and walked in the room Kagome came out of.**

**" Time to go." Kagome grabbed Inu's hand and walked in the room too.**

**Kagome walked the kids to Mrs. Higurashi. " Mom here they are." Kagome handed them to her mom and they sat down quietly. Mrs. Higurashi took the kids and smiled to Kagome. **

**" Alright dear. Now go before they start." **

**" Yes mom." Kagome walked to the back and watched everyone be seated. After this they lined up. Kagome stood with Inuyasha, there was noone else to so this was the only couple. Kirara was our flower girl.( yeah i messed up. No worries. -) Kirara started to move down the alse as soon as the music started to play. She was so pretty as she threw the petals on the bid red carpet. Shippo stared at her as she gracefully moved past him.**

**' She is so pretty.' Shippo thought and recalled the moment he told her he loved her.**

**Flashback**

**_"Kirara can I speak with you?" _**

_**" Sure Shippo what's up?" Kirara followed Shippo out to the front yard. (This was shortly after they arrived in Kagome's era.)**_

_**" Kirara I have... well I have always... I.." Shippo stuttered.**_

_**" Shippo what is it?" Kirara walked to his side and stood there.**_

_**" I lov...I... KiraraIloveyou!" He said this in a big bunddle of words.**_

_**" You what?" Kirara blushed.**_

_**" I lov... I love you Kirara!" Shippo embraced her and kissed her cheek.**_

_**" I love you too." they stayed in an embrace for a while, then walked back to the house.**_

**End of flashback**

**' Yup. Just like I planned.' Shippo thought smiling.**

**Mrs. Higurashi sat down by Kohaku and Shippo and watched Kirara. Kirara walked to the front and turned to face Kagome and Inuyasha walk down.**

**" Inuyasha."**

**" Yeah Kagome?" **

**" I can't wait til our wedding." She blushed and gripped his arm. " I love you Inuyasha and always will."**

**Inuyasha looked over to his beautiful fi'ancee and replied, " Kagome I love you too. I also can't wait. I have waited too long. I want you to be mine soon." **

**Kagome blushed and parted from him. She blew him a kiss and he caught it. She smiled and he mouthed, 'I love you.' **

**He smiled and faced off toward Miroku who was patienatly waiting for his bride to come down. Sango appeared with Kagome's granpa by her side. The music played and they slowly started down the asle. Sango's tears appeared as she thought of the wonderful times ahead of her and her husband-to-be.**

**A/N: Good Hope so! Chapt. nine coming up!**


	9. Bells that Ring, a Girl Who Sings

**Chapter Nine: Bells that ring, A Girl who sings**

**Sango slowly walked down the asle, Kagome's grandpa silenlty holding her arm, as she let tears freely flow down her cheeks. As the music played she eased her way down. She came to the alter and grandpa lifted her viel. She kissed his cheek and he turned to Kagome's mom. He sat down and the ceramony began. Sango looked at Miroku and he looked back. He mouthed 'I love you' and she, 'I love you too.' The exchanged there vowls for Sango went first.**

**" Miroku the first day I met you I thought you were so cute yet a hentei. It was later I found I loved you. I knew I always liked you, but the day we kissed I knew it was love. I was so relieved to find you loved me too. I couldn't hold back my feelings any longer. Every time you looked at another girl I got extremly jealous. I hated that I wasn't the center of you attention. I wanted to be with you and you only. I was so scared that I was gonna loose you the day you got poision in you. I was scared and sad and well..." tears fell down her eyes, but she continued. " well... uh.. I was scared and thought my time with you was limited. I wanted nothing more than to hold you and say I love you over and over. I was tempted to tell you plenty of times how I felt, but I was held back by the though of your rejection." Sango tears flowed freely as she continued." I love you so much Miroku and I want our life to be full of happiness and surprises." She finished with her tear stairned face smiling at a now teary Miroku.**

**Miroku sniffed and started. " Sango. My darling Sango. I love you more than the world itself. I have loved you since the day I met you. The only reason I touched and flirted with other girls was because I didn't know if you loved me like I loved you. I wanted so bad to have you as my own. To love you and be yours, but so far then it was a dream. I was dreaming til I realized how you felt towards me. I touched you and you slapped me. I thought thats why you hated me. It became clear when we confessed. I was hopping this day would come and for me my wish was granted. This may seem silly, but I used to wish on stars, shooting satrs that flew over us. I used to wish and dream. Sango when we parted that time ago for reasons, I thought I never see you again. I dreamed of you and then one day there you were. I remember your exact words."**

**Flashback**

_**"Miroku. Miroku wake up. Hey it's me, Sango."**_

_**" Sango? Sango! I thought you left.. left me."**_

_**" That's why I came back. I can't seem to stop thinking of you. I can't seem to stay away from you. Miroku I... I... love you."**_

_**" You do? Sango I love you too!"**_

**End of flashback**

**" Thats the first time we kissed. The first time we shared our first kiss. Sango I want to stay with you forever. Forever yours I wanna be." He finished and Sango was really at it now.Tears ran down hers, Kagome's, and Mrs. Higurashi's face. Everyone was in tears.**

**The preacher said, " Do you Sango take Miroku to be your you lawful wedded husband? To have to hold for richer, for poorer til death do you part?"**

**Sango replied, " I do!"**

**" Miroku do you take Sango to be your lawful wedded wife? To have and to hold, for richer, for pooer til death do you part?"**

**Miroku smiled, looked at Sango, and replied, " I do!"**

**" You may now kiss the bride!" Miroku didn't hesitate. He pulled Sango in by the waist and planted a nice, sweet, long kiss on her pink-painted lips. As they shared their new found kiss, everyone cheered and shouted. As they pulled aparted Sango blushed and laughed. **

**" I'm finally married to the man I love!" She shouted and jumped up in Miroku's arms.**

**Miroku smiled and said, " And i'm finally married to the woman I love!" They both laughed.**

**As they turned around, they met the eyes of Kagome, Inuyasha, and all their friends.**

**" Picture time!" Mrs. Higurashi chimmed. Everyone smiled and lined up. Sango and Miroku in the middle, Inuyasha and Kagome on the right, Kohaku, Shippo, Kirara, and Sota on the left, and Kagome's mom and grandpa in the lower middle. They all smiled and said cheese. The camera flashed and then everyone headed to their cars. **

**Sango and Miroku walked to the limo parked outside and Kagome and Inuyasha headed to the car they came in. Kagome hopped in and said, " Inuyasha that was a beautiful ceramony. Do you think ours will be that beautiful?" She looked at him with dreamy eyes.**

**" Of course!" Inuyasha said. " I think ours will be twice as beautiful. I can't wait til then." **

**" Oh Inuyasha!" Kagome leaned over for a hungry kiss. She had longed for that since the ceramony began. Seeing him in a black kimono with his silver hair cascading down his back made her hunger for a kiss. She kiss him so passinatly that he was even surprised. He kissed her back and deepened it. He pulled away, lack of air, and said, " Wait til tonight!" He laughed. She blushed and nodded.**

**They followed the limo to a beautiful plaza were the after party was being held. They all walked in a beautiful room with hundreds of tables and chairs. Kagome sat by Sango and Inuyasha sat by Miroku. Both who sat in the middle. Inuyasha stood for a toast.**

**" UH-HUM!" He said receiving attention. ( Couldn't tap a glass huh? lol) " I would like to make a toast to my best friend Miroku and his wife, also my friend. Guys if it weren't for you and Kagome I would of been alone forever. I wouldn't be here to wittness such an event. I am glad to have met you both. Yall have filled my empty heart and placed true friendship and love there. I thank you and wish to be there for you when you need me most. I want to go through you pain and happiness as you did for me. I want to pay you back for all the happiness you have brought me." Inuyasha raised his glass and everyone esle followed. " To Sango and Miroku. Cheers!" **

**" Cheers!" Everyone said. Sango had tears streak down her face. Miroku hugged Inuyasha as Sango kissed his cheek and whispered, " You'll always be apart of our family Inuyasha." She pulled back and kissed his red cheek. " Thank you Sango." He said shyly.**

**Kagome walked up to Inuyasha and kissed him. " I'm surprised you payed attention to my toast lessons." She giggled and he blushed. **

**" Why? I told you I would." His remark was sarcastic.**

**She laughed and walked towards the stage. **

**" My best friend Kagome will be singing a song by MarkTina McBride titled 'I Love You'. Miroku sung this to me on our first date when we moved here." Everyone ooed and awww'ed.**

**Kagome walked up the steps, hugged her best friend, and took the mic. She slowly looked up as the music started.**

**Kagome's voice filled the room as she sang the beautiful song.**

_Yeah _

_The sun is shining everyday _

_The clouds never get in the way for you and me _

_I've known you just a week or two _

_But baby I'm so into you I can hardly breathe_

**Miroku led Sango to the dance floor as for this was their first dance as husband and wife. They slowly danced as Kagome's beautiful voice gracefully spun around the room.**

_And I'm in _

_So totally wrapped up _

_Emotionally attracted _

_So physically acting _

_So recklessly I need you _

_So desperately sure as the sky is blue _

_Baby I love you _

_I love you _

**Sango had tears srping to her eyes as the lyrics filled her head. Miroku wrapped his arms around her tighter as the song went on. Kagome continued as her eyes settled on the couple. She smiled as tears came to her eyes.**

_I never knew that I could feel like this _

_Can hardly wait till our next kiss _

_Your so cool _

_If I'm dreaming please don't wake me up _

_'Cause baby I can't get enough of what you do _

_And I'm in _

_So electrically charged up _

_Kinetically acting _

_Erractically need you _

_Fanatically you get to me _

_Magically sure as the sky is blue _

_Baby I love you _

**Inuyasha stared at his future wife as she sand the song. ' I love her voice. I love to listen to her when she sings to me. She always sings when i'm sad, upset, or even just when I want her to. She's always there for me. I promise I will always be there for her.' He thought of her as she sang.**

_I can't believe _

_That this is real _

_The way I feel _

_Baby I gone head over heels _

_And I'm in _

_So totally wrapped up _

_Emotionally attracted _

_So physically acting _

_So recklessly I need you _

_So desperately sure as the sky is blue _

_Yeah _

**As the song came to an end, Miroku pulled Sango closer and kissed her deeply. " Sango I love you. Always stay by my side." He whispered to her.**

**" Never Miroku. I promise to stay by you side no matter waht. I love you too Miroku." She whispered back.**

_And I'm in _

_So electrically charged up _

_Kinetically acting _

_Erractically need you _

_Fanatically you get to me _

_Magically sure as the sky is blue _

_Baby I love you _

_Baby I love you _

_Do you love me too _

_Baby I love you_

**The song came to an end and Kagome smiled as she wipped away tears. She placed the mic down and walked towards Inuyasha.**

**" So?" She asked.**

**" So?" **

**" Good?"**

**" You know it baby." He leaned down and kissed her. **

**Sango and Miroku walked to her and hugged her. " Thats was absolutly great!" Sango said.**

**" Yes! Lady Kagome you were miraculous!" Miroku chimmed.**

**" Well," Kagome blushed. " anything for yall. Sango you're singing at my wedding though." **

**" Of course Kagome. Only for you though." Sango giggled. " I hate to sing in front of people." **

**" Well get used to it girl!" Kagome playfully pushed Sango.**

**They all laughed and walked to the cake. Miroku and Sango did the traditional cake-cut and cross-arm wine drink. Then Sango through the bouque and Kagome caught it of course. Then Miroku took her blue thingy off and flipped it. ( Don't know were the blue-thing goes but oh well. ') The party came to an end and Miroku and Sango were off on their honeymoon.**

**"See you in a couple of days." Sango said hugging Kagome and Inuyasha.**

**" Okay. Sango have fun!" Kagome waved and Inuyasha shouted, " Yeah Miroku have fun!" Inuyasha laughed and waved too.**

**" Inuyasha!" Kagome playfully hit him in the arm.**

**" What!" He looked at her and saw she was playing. He scooped her up and walked to the car.**

**" Kagome dear!" Mrs. Higurashi stridded over. " I'm taking the kids! Their spending the night again. I'm taking them to the zoo tomorrow." **

**"Okay mom!" Kagome hugged her then her grandpa then Shippo.**

**" Night mommy. Night daddy."**

**" Night Shippo. Be good!" Kagome said kissing her sons forhead.**

**" Night kid." Inuyasha patted his head. (Inuyasha has grown to love Shippo. Ain't that so cute?)**

**" Kirara, Kohaku you too. Be good." Kagome smiled kissing their forheads too.**

**" We will!" They chimmed.**

**They all waved goodbye and Inuyasha took Kagome home. **

**" Inuyasha?"**

**" Yeah?"**

**" Do you think Shippo will like our gift he is getting for his birthday friday?"**

**" Well duh! Kagome he has asked us this twelve thousand times!" **

**Kagome giggled and said, " You're right!"**

**Inuyasha kissed her deeply before sweeping her up and taking her to their room. There's a sauna tonight! (lol)**

**End**

**A/N: Well? I know I have a writters block so if this suckz please tell me. I want to make the tenth chapter really good! Reveiw plz!**

**Chapter ten coming soon!**


	10. Shippo's Day, Surpises on the Way

**Chapter Ten: Shippo's Day with Surprises on the Way**

**It was a friday, a day of surprises, and the arrival of the newly weds. Sango and Miroku were on their way home for Shippo's surprise party. The romance of their honeymoon still lingering in the air. Sango and Miroku pulled up in Inuyasha's drive as Kagome greeted them. **

**" Sango! Miroku! Welcome back!" Kagome ran up to hug them. She engulfed them so tight Sango turned blue.**

**" Ka..gome! Can't breath!" **

**" Sango! Oh sorry. I'm so glad you're back!" Miroku hugged her and walked in to Inuyasha.**

**" So Shippo's birthday. He turns eight right?" ( I don't know how old Shippo really is, but eight sounds cool right?) Sango asked linking arms with Kagome and walking in.**

**" Yes he is. I am so excited. Inuyasha and I have a special gift for him." Kagome leaned over and whispered her plan to Sango.**

**Sango shreiked and hugged Kagome. " Kagome! It's perfect! He will absolutly love it!" Sango laughed and Kagome jerked her head.**

**" What was that?" Sango shrugged and they ran to the house.**

**" Hentai! You're descusting! I can't believe you. I don't wanna hear that!" **

**" Inuyasha i'm sorry! I'm sorry. Oww! Okay, okay I get it!" Miroku was running from Inuyasha as he threw objects at the cowaring monk.**

**" Inuyasha please!" Miroku hid behind Sango.**

**" Oh no you don't!" Inuyasha ran towards him.**

**" Sit!" Inuyasha plowed in the ground.**

**" Hey! What was that for!" He shot up.**

**" What are you two doing?" Kagome and Sango asked in union.**

**" That pervert was telling me about their honeymoon." Sango turned red and glared at Miroku.**

**" You didn't!" **

**" He asked!" **

**" You told him!"**

**" Well yeah!"**

**Kagome looked at Inuyasha. " You asked?" **

**" Well I smelt.. then he looked...I.. yeah." Inuyasha blushed and hid his face.**

**" Ha! Ha!" Kagome laughed. " Well okay, but we need to get ready for Shippo's party. Inuyasha you help around here. You know were all the stuff is. I am gonna run down town. Be back soon." Kagome kissed Inuyasha sweetly and ran to her car.**

**" Good idea. Lets get ready. Chop chop!" Sango took over and they decorated the house like that. **

**Kagome drove down town were she picked up some papers.**

**" Thanx." **

**" No problem. Good luck."**

**" Again thank you." Kagome grab them and ran out to her car. She arrived back in time to see a beautiful house decorated in color.**

**" Good job honey." Sango kissed Miroku.**

**" Thanx."**

**" Hey guys." Kagome jogged in.**

**" Hey baby." Inuyasha kissed her. " So hows it look?"**

**" Great!" It looks beautiful. Shippo will love this!" Kagome put the papers on the table and walked back in the living room. " Its two o'clock. I am going to go take a shower and then call mom." Kagome said.**

**" I guess we should too." Sango suggested. " Miroku and I have to unpack the car anyways." They said bye and walked to their car.**

**" Inuyasha I will be done shortly and then you can. Okay?" **

**" feh. Okay." Inuyasha walked to the kitchen to grab a snack.**

**Kagome took a long hot shower. She got out to hear a huge 'thud' from down stairs. " Huh?" Kagome ran down stairs, not aware she was wearing only a towel, and ran to the kitchen.**

**" Inuyasha what... huh?" Kagome stood there dripping wet. ( If this was a picture anime sweat drop would fall from her head.)**

**" Uhg..." Inuyasha layed on the floor with a pot on his head. **

**" Inuyasha are you okay?" She ran over to him and kneeled down. " Honey?" **

**Inuyasha looked up to see a wet-towel wrapped Kagome. " Kagome..."**

**" Inuyasha what were you doing!" Kagome laughed.**

**" I was trieing to get a pot and drop tons on my head." He kept looking at her. " Kagome? Uh you're only wearing a towel dripping wet." Kagome looked down. **

**" Oh yeah! Well I jumped out because I head a loud 'thud', which you were the cause of!" Kagome said laughing.**

**Inuyasha blushed and stood up. " Well uh yeah I guess." **

**Kagome stood up and kissed him. One of those long, heavy, hungery, wet kisses. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back. She pulled away and said, " Okay your turn. Go take a shower and _I _will make the soup. Ramen was it?" She teased him.**

**" Yes!" Inuyasha nodded and followed her. **

**" Okay go now." Kagome walked to her room and put on shorts and a tank top. She walked to the kitchen and pulled out a pot. She dumped the ramen in and made two bowls. **

**Inuyasha jumped in and shampooed his long- silvery mane. He then conditiond and rinsed. He washed up and hopped out. He walked to the room and threw on some blue-jeans and a light blue button down shirt. These clothes brought out his slim-muscular body, then his kimono looking ten times huge. He dried his hair and hopped down stairs. **

**" Oh good just in time. Ramen done." Kagome set the bowls down and sat at the table. " Inuyasha i've been thinking."**

**Inuyasha sat down and looked at her. " Yeah?" **

**" Well after we get married do you think... Well can we... Gosh." Kagome stopped and set her bowl down.**

**He stopped eating and looked at her. " What?"**

**" Inuyasha... Can we have a..."**

**" A what!" Inuyasha became unpatiant.**

**" A child!" Kagome blurted.**

**" Phhsstttts!" Inuyasha's soup went everywhere. " A what! We have Shippo! Another child!"**

**" Inuyasha Shippo's not our real child. Yes he's our child, but a pup kid for Shippo to play with. I want Shippo to be a bid brother. I want him to grow older by sharing and not being spoiled. I want him to feel like he is wanted. He can help care for the child."**

**" And how do you know he wants one!" Inuyasha yelled.**

**Kagome stood up and stormed out of the kitchen. " Inuyasha! Sit!" Inuyasha plowed to the ground. **

**He followed Kagome after getting up. " Kagome come here! Come back! Please?" **

**Kagome flipped around. " What!" **

**" How do you know?"**

**" Know what?"**

**" That Shippo wants to be a big brother? And how you're ready?" **

**" Ready? Ready for what?"**

**" To be a responsible mom? In my case a responsible dad?'' Inuyasha looked at her.**

**" Inuyasha that's whats wrong? Inuyasha you're afraid of not being ready? Oh Inuyasha! That's why i'm here. I will help you through it."**

**" How do you know you're ready?" **

**" Mothers intuition. I just will. After he or she is born, it will just come to me. Inuyasha don't worry." She walked over and hugged him.**

**" Kagome. I don't know. I want to make you happy, but a child? Well if you want to be a mom to a pup, then Kagome after we're married we can." (Kinda sounds like ' you can have a dog.' Man that stinks. Oh well. Deep down though you know what i mean! lol)**

**" Oh Inuyasha! You'll make a great dad!" Kagome kissed him and ran to call her mom. **

**" I will? I hope Kagome." Inuyasha blushed. Deep down he really did want a child, but afraid he wouldn't be able to handle it. Shippo was one thing, but a new born pup? That sounds tuff. He sighed and walked to finish his ramen.**

**" ...yes, mom thats great. Bring them here in ten! Okay bye." Kagome hung up and walked to the kitchen. " They will be here in ten minutes. Inuyasha I am going to sign the papers and get his gifts." Kagome kissed his forhead. " I am so nervous yet excited too."**

**Inuyasha looked at her in aw. He finished his ramen and walked to the living room. He picked up the phone. **

**" Miroku?"**

_**" Yes?"**_

**" It's time for the party. Yall ready?"**

_**" Sango and I are on the way."**_

**" Okay. Bye."**

_**" Bye."**_

**Inuyasha hung up. He walked to the kitchen and pulled out the cake. He set chips, dip, and plastic forks out. Inuyasha heard Kagome softly come down the stairs. He turned around to see her bright shinning face.**

**" Ready?"**

**" Ready!"**

**"Ding-dong!"**

**" Their here!"**

**Kagome opened the door to see Sango and Miroku. " Come in!" They all walked to the living room and hid. " Here they come," Kagome whispered as the door knob twisted. **

**3..**

**2..**

**1..**

**"Surprise!" Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku yelled as a stunned Shippo waltz in.**

**" What! A party for me? Mommy thanx!" Shippo ran to hug his mom. She hugged him back. Kirara and Kohaku followed as Sota and Mrs. Higurashi came in with gifts.**

**" Were did those come from grandma?" Shippo asked.**

**" I was hidding them in the trunk sweety." She replied with a bright smile.**

**Grandpa strolled in with a big box. " Whats in that dad?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.**

**" A surprise for my grandson." His reply surprised Kagome. ' Thats a big gift.' She thought.**

**Shippo ran in the kitchen and saw his huge fox cake. It was white iceing with a fox on it. Green and blue pettles decorated down the sides. Shippo poke his finger in the side to lick the iceing off his finger. **

**"Shippo dear!" Mrs. Higurashi giggled.**

**" Wait til I load the camera!" Kagome smiled and turned her digital camera on. Inuyasha had bought it for her on her last birthday. She said it would be good for their family coming up. Not knowing a additon would be added.**

**Shippo smiled and said, " Hurry mommy it looks so good!" She smiled and walked over to him.**

**" Okay okay. Inuyasha honey will you help cut his cake?" Inuyasha slightly smiled and walked over.**

**Kagome smiled and took pictures left and right. They all ate cake, some chips, and drank a lot of coke. Shippo went to the living room and sat down on the floor.**

**" Present time!" Shippo waited, not so paitently, but best he could, for everyone to get in.**

**" Okay dear go ahead." Mrs. Higurashi smiled and took pictures too. Kagome giggled as he opened his presents.**

**Kirara got him a card with a small picture of them at the beach. Their first time swimming in Kagome's era. She kissed his cheek. "Happy birthday Shippo." He blushed a shade of pink. " Thank you Kirara."**

**Sota got him a baseball glove. " We can play sometime!" Shippo smiled.**

**" I'd love too!" **

**Mrs. Higurashi bought Shippo a bicycle. " I want you to teach him. Not riding in the basket." Kagome laughed. A beautiful green and blue bike Shippo's eyes wide. " Wow thanx grandma!" He hugged her smiled widley.**

**Sango, Miroku, and Kohaku gave Shippo a new matchcar playset. Shippo wanted one so bad after the trip to the toy store three months ago. Shippo's smile and eyes got wider and wider by every gift. " Thank you!" He hugged them each and walked to Grandpa.**

**" I got you this!" Shippo opened the box. " Whoa! What on earth?" Kagome and Inuyasha looked inside.**

**" Grandpa you didn't!" **

**" Yes I did." **

**" You bought him a play set!" **

**" Yes!"**

**" You have to build these things!" Kagome said.**

**" Yes and Inuyasha will do a great job." **

**Inuyasha's ears twitched. " I have to do what?" **

**" Build a play set!" **

**"I don't know how!" Inuyasha waved his arms.**

**" Well you'll have too. I am to old." Grandpa turned around.**

**" Oh i'll help you." Miroku said smiling.**

**" Thanx." Inuyasha turned around and bent down. " Are you ready for our gift kid?" Shippo nodded.**

**" Well Shippo Inuyasha and I have decided to..." Kagome nudged Inuyasha.**

**" Well your mom and I have decided to... Shippo you're gonna become my..."**

**" Inuyasha is your dad!" Kagome blurted.**

**" You mean!" Shippo jumped up and down. " You're adopting me! I can call you daddy and mommy now!" Inuyasha nodded and Shippo hugged them both. Tears formed in Inuyasha's eyes, but he hid them well.**

**" That's great!" Everyone laughed and hugged the new family. **

**Shippo turned eight and finally became apart of the family. The day ended and Shippo finally remembered what having a family was all about.**

**A/N: So! Any good? Well more on the way. The next chapter is going to be dedicated to my friend Wise Bunny. Wise Bunny next chapter is for you! Read more!**


	11. Nightmares and Unexpected Visitors

**The Beginning of the End**

**A/N: This Chapter is for my friend Jordan (WiseBunny) She asked me to add an addition to my story and I gladly accepted. So Jordan this chapter is for you! Thanx for your wonderful idea!** **Okay lets get this story started!**

**Chapter Eleven **

Kagome stirred as she slept that warm night. The covers twisted around her body as sweat poured down her face. Inuyasha groaned and rolled over.

" Kag. Kag you okay?" He tried to wake her, but she stirred over and over again.

He closed her in an embrace as she weeped. " Kag it's okay i'm here. I'm here." He gave off sweet words as she finally calmed down.

She finally slept peacefully as Inuyasha tightened his embrace around her.

The next morning Kag woke up to a sleeping hanyou. His embrace around her was protective like and she couldn't move. She tried to wiggle away without waking him, but failed miserably.

" Kag what are you doing?" He sat up with her still in his arms.

" Well I was tring to get up without waking you. I was going to the washroom. I want to wash off the sweat." At the sound of that he recalled last night. " Kag. What happened last night?" She looked at him and frowned.

" I had a bad dream thats all."

" About what?"

" Inuyasha I don't want to talk about it."

" Kag please." He hugged her. " I want to know what scared you."

" Okay. Well it started with..."

_Flashback_

_"Do you Inuyasha take Kagome to be your wife?" _

_" I... I... I'm sorry Kagome. I still love Kikyo." Inuyasha ran out._

_" Inuyasha nooooooo!" Kag cried.__Inuyasha ran away. Koga showed up._

_" Inuyasha's just a dog-turd. I'll marry you." _

_" Noo! I love Inuyasha! Stay away!" Kag tried to run._

_" Kag noo!" Koga chased her down and threatened her." Marry me or die!" Koga spat._

_Kagome spat at him." No!" Koga didn't accept this. He did the unmentionable. He raped Kagome. " No! No! Inuyasha!" He never returned._

_Kag screamed. Then out of nowhere a small shadow appeared. _

_" Koga get off her!" The shadow grabbed him as Kagome layed there weeping. The figure threw Koga out and he became unconsious._

_" Are you okay?" The figure stepped out and revealed a young girl that looked alot like... Koga!_

_" Who are you!" Kagome tried to stummble backwards, but pain shot through her._

_" I'm Keisho. I am the wolf-turds half sister. I'm a hanyou." Keisho came from the shadows fully and Kagome got a good look. She was wearing a outfit like Koga's, but instead it was black and gold. She had silver eyes and brown hair. She had pointed ears and no tail. A hanyou huh? Kagome looked at her and detected no sense of danger as she did from Koga. Her Miko powers were healing her as best they could. Keisho offered to help her up and Kagome accepted. Keisho housted Kagome up. They slowing started to walk. They came to a bench and sat down._

_" So you're a hanyou? My fi'ancee was a hanyou. He ran out on me." Kag started to cry. _

_" I know I saw. Kagome listen this is a dream. This isn't really happening. Kag you have to wake up to your fi'ancee. He's still with you. Koga's not even in this era. Kag a dream. It's a dream. Wake up. A dream..." Kag stopped creing to finally look up and see the sun through her window._

_End of flashback_

" She told me to wake up and I did. Oh Inuyasha it was awful!" Kagome collapsed in Inuyasha's arms.

He hugged her tightly. " Kagomeshhhhh... It's okay. I'm here and i'm not leaving. Kikyo's dead. and I love you. Koga's not here and this Keisho girl, she's a dream. It's all a dream." Kagome looked up and smiled, tears still in her eyes. She kissed him. " Inuyasha I love you so much. I'm glad you're here." She stood up and wipped her tears away. " I'm okay now. I am going to go clean up. I love you Inuyasha."

" I love you too Kag." Inuyasha gave her a sexy smile and she giggled. She walked to the wash room.

" Keisho... Keisho... I wonder, who is she? Is she real?" Kag wondered and wondered. She kept seeing a young wolf hanyou with silver eyes.

" I hope to meet you one day Keisho. To thank you for your help." Kagome washed up and walked back to her room finally refreshed of the dream.

A/N: Good? Keisho who is she? What she doing in Kag's dream? Find out next! Jordan this one's for you! Hope you like!


	12. A Trip to the Doctor and the Dream Girl ...

**The Beginning of the End**

**A/N: This is the Twelvth Chapter. Hope you like. Oh yeah... I don't own Inuyasha or the gang blah blah yadi dah. There here's chapter 12! Hope you like. Enjoy! **

**Chapter Twelve: A Trip to the Doctor and the Dream Girl becomes a Reality**

Kag walked to the kitchen with Inuyasha hot on her trail.

" Puppy what are you doing?" Kag turned around.

" Breakfast? Aren't you making breakfast?" His ears perked up.

" Yes and let me guess. Ramen!" Inuyasha smiled and nodded.

" Alright i guessed it!" Kag smiled to herself, ' I knew it.'

Kag and Inuyasha walked in the kitchen. She made two bolws of ramen and a bowl of rice for Inuyasha. He emmidetly headed for the ramen and started to gobble it down.

" Puppy! Slow down." Kag said giggling.

" Puppy? I thought only Fluffy was aloud that name." He said with chopsticks sticking from his mouth.

" Aww, but I like it!" Kagome smiled. " Besides you call me..."

" Ding-Dong!"

" Hold that thought." Kag ran to the door. " Hello?"

Kagome opened the door to a really mad looking Sango.

" Sango? Whats wrong."

" It's these stupid stomach aches and nausia i'm getting." She replied.

" Huh?" Kag looked at her. " Come sit down and lets talk."

They walked to the living room and sat down.

" Kag who is it?" Inuyasha yelled from the kitchen.

" Sango dear!" Kag said loudly.

" Oh. Hey Sango!"

" Hey Inuyasha."

" So whats wrong?"

" I get sick every morning and can't stand to have love with Miroku. Foods make me sick and I hate the sight of puke!" Sango said.

" Huh Sango i'm taking you to the doctor."

" Okay, but whats a doctor gonna do?"

" Help you!" Kag giggled.

" Inu dear i'm taking Sango to the doctor!"

" What me to go?"

" No honey I can by myself."

" Alright! Love you!"

" Love you too!" Kag yelled back. " Lets go."

Sango and Kag got in the car and Kag drove off. An ten minutes passed as Kag told Sango of her dream.

" Oh Kagome!" Sango said. " That's terrible!"

" It's okay it was just a dream." Kag reassured her. She tried to convince herself and it seemed to help with the sweet words of Inuyasha still in her head. ' _she's dead and I love you. I'll always be by your side...'_

They walked in to see Doctor Wolf.

" Whose Doctor Wolf?" Sango asked.

" I dunno. She's supposed to be in for Doctor Shene." Kag said.

" Please wait and I will see if she is ready for you." The front desk girl said.

" Okay thank you." Kag and Sango waited for a while.

" She's ready. Come this way." She led them to the back room.

" Here please." She said and walked away.

Sango and Kagome walked in to see a young woman, about nineteen or so standing with her back to them.

" Doctor Wolf?" Kag said.

" Hmmm... Yes?"

" We're her about Sango Hisho. (Miroku and Sango's last name. could of been Monk lol)

" Ah Mrs. Higurashi and Mrs. Hisho. Welcome. Please take a seat." Mrs. Wolf held on the papers. " You have sickness in the morning and nausia. You can't stand to have love and can't stand the sight of puke cause you end up puking?"

" Yes."

" Well we need to run some tests. Come with me." She set down the papers and turned around.

Kag gasped. " Huh!"

A/N: Thats it! You like? Huh! Oh no wait i'm not done! (Lol)

Before her stood a tall slim figured girl with brown hair and silver eyes. Along with pointed ears and a black and gold outfit (doctor style) on.

" What is it Kag!" Sango ran to Kagome's side.

" Sango it's her! It's K...K...Keisho!" Kagome whispered.

" The girl from your dream?"

" Yes."

' _About time we met Kagome. I've been waiting to meet the girl my brother talked so much about. I am so happy to meet you. I just wish it was for good.' _Keisho thought to herself. She smiled with tears in her eyes. She wished it wasn't going to happen.

" Excuse me?" Doctor Wolf said.

" Oh it's nuthing!" Kag quickly blurted.

" Oh alright. Well Mrs. Hisho follow me." Doctor Wolf walked out while Sango began to follow.

" Kag stay here please. I don't want you to have to talk to her yet." Kag didn't understand, but obeyed.

' It's Keisho. The girl from my dream. She looks like Koga yet no demon evil aura around her. Maybe she's okay. Maybe she's different.' Kagome thought and didn't notice the time flash by. She heard Sango reenter the room. She was pale.

" Sango?" Kagome got up. " You okay?"

" Kag. I have some news. I'm..."

" You're sick aren't you?" Kag's eyes began to water.

" No Kagome i'm pregnat." Sango said.

" Yes with twins." Doctor Wolf entered.

" Twins! Sango thats great!" Kagome hugged her.

" I know!" Sango's color came back. " I called Miroku. He's on his way." Sango was really happy.

Kagome walked to the lobby to grab Sango a glass of water. She was nervous for Sango and Sango had to tell Miroku she was bearing twins!

" Oh brother. Sango how will he take this?" Kag walked to the lobby with a slow pace. She arrived to the water tank and filled two glasses. " Just in case he needs it." Kag was walking back until...

" Out of my way! My wife needs me!" It was non other than Miroku.

" Miroku!" Kag watched as he zoomed by then turned around. " Kag? Oh Kagome! Were is my beloved wife Sango?"

" Calm down. She's okay. She has news for you." Kag grinned and sjhowed Miroku to her room. " Here she is." Kagome sat by Sango.

" Oh Sango! My Sango!" Miroku rushed to her side. ( alittle dramitic for Miroku huh? lol)

" Miroku i'm fine, but I have news that is going to change our lives." ' I just hope he accepts it.' Sango went on and finally came to the news. " Miroku, i'm pregnat with twins..." Sango waited. No answer. She stared at Miroku. " Honey?"

" Tw..tw..twins!" Miroku yelled. " Sango that's amazing! Twins! I'm gonna be a dad!" Miroku danced around the room singing. " I'm gonna be a dad!" Sango smiled.

Kagome watched the happy couple. Sango cried and Miroku pulled Sango up to dance. 'So happy.' Kag thought.

Kagome turned around to see Doctor Wolf staring at her. " Kagome? Will you follow me?" Wolf walked out.

" I'll be right back you two." Kag said walking out.

" Okay." Sango and Miroku continued their happy dance. ( That sounds so funny!)

" Kagome I believe you know me." Wolf turned around, her silver eyes staring at her hazel brown ones.

" I don't think so. I saw you in my dream though." Kagome explained.

" I know. I sent you a message. I protected you from my brother. Kagome he is tring to provent you from marring Inuyasha. I thought maybe my power would be able to help you. I can go in peoples dreams. I know that sounds stupid, but it's true. I wanted to protect you. Kagome Koga's after you. I know him, after all i'm his half sister. I will protect you, but you can't believe the nightmares he sends you. Okay?" Wolf finished to see a stunned Kagome.

" So you are from my dream. You're the one who helped me? Why is he after me..." Kagome asked questions until Keisho hushed her.

" Kagome please. I will ezplain the rest when the time is right. Right now you must return home. I will come visit you and Inuyasha soon. I will protect you in your dreams so you will not be harmed by him." Keisho smiled and walked out.

Kagome drove her car home after saying bye to Sango and Miroku. Sango rode home with her happy-over joyed husband.

" Honey i'm home." Kagome said putting down her car keys.

" Hey." Was Inu's reply.

" Where are you?"

" In the room. Our room."

" Okay."

Kagome went up the stairs to see Inuyasha watching t.v. in his red t-shirt and black sweats. He was spraled on the bed.

" Hey." Kagome walked to Inuyasha and layed beside him.

" Are you okay?" He crawled beside her.

She layed her head down on his chest. " Yeah i'm fine. Sango's pregnat though.

" Really? Bout time." Inuyasha said. " But why are you so sad?"

" I met her. I met the girl from my dream last night. Her name is Keisho and she appeared to tell me Koga's after me. She said she will protect me in my nightmares..." Kagome told him everything.

" I will protect you too." He kissed her running his tounge on her bottom lip. She accepted his request to explore her mouth and mingled tounges. She pulled away, sort of breath, and said, " I just want to relax now."

" I can help with that." Inuyasha smirked.

" How?" Kag grinned.

" Like this..." He crawled on top of her and kissed her, again.

He slowly began to make circular motions on her weak back. A nice massage was relaxing enough

After ten minutes of relaxation, Kag whispered, " That was relaxing. Thank you." She kissed him deeply and fell asleep on her hanyou's chest.

They slept peacefully as the moon rose and shown through their window.

A/N: So? Good? I thought so! Hope you like! Chapter 13 coming up!


	13. The Gift and the Trip to WalMart

**The Beginning of the End**

**A/N: Alright alright! I am now on the 13th chapt.! About time! Hey, I need help. I have run out of new characters to add to my wedding portion of the story. Please help me and send me an e-mail with a description of a character. Demon, half-demon, human... anyone will do. But send only one per person. Please help! I need a full description. Thanx! No on too my 13th chapter! Hope thee likes.**

**Chapter Thirteen: The Gift and the Trip to Wal-Mart**

Kagome awoke on her hanyou's chest, just the way she fell asleep. She walked to the washroom and cleaned up. Kagome heard the soft sound of a knock at the door.

Kagome walked down the stairs as fast as she could without waking up her fi'ancee and son.

" Hello?" Kag opened the door.

" Package for Kagome Higurashi."

" Oh thank you." Kagome took the package and payed the man one yen. ( i dunno how to use japanese money... ')

She took the package and walked to the living room. She gently tore the box open. A note lay inside. It read:

_My dear Kagome,_

_I wish you nothing but happiness on your day of love. I heard from your mother that you are tramendassly happy. _

(Can't spell sry.)

_I hope you enjoy the gift that I have made and have enclosed in this box. I love you my dear and wish you nothing but happiness on your big day. I hope this man that loves you, I beleive my sister said his name was Inuyasha, makes you very happy. Please inform him I will be coming to the wedding. Your mom sent me an invite. I love you dearly. See you soon! _

_Love always,_

_Aunt Sayo_

" Awwwwww!" Kagome hugged the letter to her chest. " I haven't seen Aunt Sayo in forever." Kagome whispered.

Kagome pulled the white sheet out of the box. ( Bet you think it's a weddin dress. Nope, a little something else. wink)

" Omg!" Kagome covered her mouth so she didn't make a sound. '' It's beautiful." Kagome pulled out the long beautiful pink silk kimono. It had two slits up the sides that stoped at the thigh, gold rims from the shoulders across the chest, and little red flowers all over it. (kinda a chinese style kimono, but i think this ones suites kag. )

" She made this? It's beautiful!" Kagome held her tounge. " Shush before you wake them up." She smiled.

Kagome picked up the box to throw away, but found yet another surprise. She pulled back another white sheet of paper to find two pink high heels.

" Beautiful!" Kagome shouted. " Uh-oh." She heard a noise behind her.

" Momma?" Shippo rubbed his eyes. " What's wrong?"

" Oh nuthing dear." Kagome set doen the dress and heels. She walked over to him and picked him up. ( Shippo may be eight, but he is small for his age. He'll get bigger by ten.)

" Honey nothings wrong. Momma just got a really great gift from her aunt.''

" Oh okay. Well momma I am going back to bed. It's early." Kagome laughed and carried Shippo up to his room.

" Okay dear." She kissed his forhead and tucked him in. " I'll come get you for breakfast."

" Okay. Love you mommy." Shippo was fast asleep.

" Love you too." Kag kissed him softly on the head. She walked out and back to the living room.

Kagome picked up the dress and shoes, she carried them back to her room. She slowly opened the door and walked in. Their king size bed still layed messed up from the love making the night before. Inuyasha still lay the same way as she left him. He had one arm laying across her side of the bed and his other arm laying were her waist would be. She set down the dress and shoes and walked to the bed. She crawled in and sat up. His head was moved to her lap, (how without being woken up? I dunno?), were her hands rubbed his ears.

" Grrr..." more like a soft pour eased from his throat.

" Hehe." Kagome giggled at the sweet sound Inuyasha made.

" Huh?" Inuyasha opened his eyes.

Kagome heard Inuyasha moan so she switched ears.

" What? Kagome?"

" Yes?" She shifted her head to were she could she his gold orbs. " What do you need?" She smiled as she rubbed his ears.

" What are you doing?"

" I am rubbing your ears. Why?"

" I dunno... I.." he was cut off as he moved into her touch.

Kagome laughed as she layed sat there continuing her massage. They stayed that way for awhile until Inuyasha's stomach grumbled.

" I'm hungry."

" Really? Well then let's go get something to eat." Kagome started to walk out, but Inuyasha grabbed her wrist.

" Something wrong?" Kagome asked turning around.

" Oh no nothing. Let's go." Kagome and Inuyasha walked down the stairs. Inuyasha will you go get Shippo for me?"

" Sure." Inuyasha walked up to get Shippo.

Kagome made breakfast and set the table. She went to get the food of the stove.

With Inu and Shippo

" Hey Shippo. Shippo time to eat." Inuyasha said shaking the little kit gently. ( I am changing Inuyasha attitude so just deal with his sweetness! But next Fanfic back to normal! Bwahahaha cough lol)

" Huh! Daddy? I don't wanna." Shippo went deeper in the covers.

" No momma said so." Inuyasha pulled him out. " You need to come eat."

" Daddy no!" Shippo yelled.

" Don't yell! Shippo come on." Inuyasha held Shippo in his arms.

" Yes sir daddy." Shippo settled deep in his dad's arms.

" Good now come on." Inuyasha smiled at the little boy in his arms.

Back to the kitchen

Kagome finished the table and turned around after hearing the soft footsteps behind her. Her eyes softened at the tall handsome man holding their small, still sleeping, son in his arms.

" Aww!" Kagome walked to them. " We need to make a family photo one day." Kagome whispered.

" Sure Kag." Inuyasha kissed her swiftly.

" Time to eat my precious." Kagome took Shippo and set him at the table.

" Mommy!" Shippo cried.

" I'm right here. Now time to eat." She set food in front of him and like the speed of light he was up.

" MMMMM! Food!" He started to gobble down food.

Inuyasha and Kagome sat down and did the same. Except Kagome didn't gobble like Inuyasha and Shippo.

" Slow down you two! You'll get sick."

" Small price to pay for eating your delicious food!" Shippo chimed.

" Yeah!" Inuyasha said.

" Awww that's sweet!" Kagome smiled. She thought and remembered the gift. " Inuyasha!"

Cough! " What!" He looked pale.

" I got a package today. My aunt sent it to me. It is a beautiful kimono and shoes. I love it! She's coming down for the wedding."

" Okay."

" But there is something special about Aunt Sayo. She's a half demon like you."

Inuyasha's ears perked up. " Really? Whats she like?"

" She is a half cat demon. She is around twenty-five years old. She has long silver hair and two cat ears. Her eyes are white with a hint of green and gold in them. **( Wisebunny15 I hade to add a little color. Thanx for your charrie idea!)**

" She's a half-cat demon?" Inuyasha asked.

" Yes and you will be nice!" Kagome said.

" Okay!" Inuyasha went back to eating. ' I wonder if that's the same woman Kieda was telling me about.' Inuyasha thought to himself.

Flashback

_" Inuyasha ye will come upon a woman of Kagome's family. She is is like ye so be nice. She is different from ye for she is a half-cat demon. She is a great woman, yet short tempered. Ye not to get on her bad side. Ye understand?"_

_"Feh."_

_" Ye thinks this is a joke? She is stronger than ye. I know for a fact. This woman's generation is very strong. I have met her ansister's brother. We fell in love and he died from lack of control. He was like ye now. Strong yet had a demon side. He couldn't control his other half, and it slaughtered him." Kieda teared at the thought of her loved one dieing in front of her. As did her sister, twice._

_" You old hag. You told me this before. I won't. I will not fight her." Inuyasha turned to walk away._

_" Ye be warned." Kieda's words filled his head. " Her name is Sayo. Don't ye forget." _

End od Flashback

' So it is the same woman.' Inuyasha thought awhile. He lost his though when Kagome flashed her hand in his face.

" Inuyasha?"

" Huh? Oh Kagome i'm sorry." He got up and put the dishes in the sink.

" I'll do those later. Don't worry about them." Kagome got up and walked behind him. " I'll do them when I get back from the store. Wanna go with me?"

" I do mommy!" Shippo yelled hoping down. " Please!"

" Sure baby." Kagome smiled and patted his head. " Honey how about you?"

" Daddy please!" Inuyasha looked at Shippo and smiled.

' Daddy? I like that.' Inuyasha thought awhile and said, " Well yeah!" They laughed.

Shippo jumped down and lept up on Inuyasha's back. " Yeah daddy's going!" Inuyasha smiled and Kag laughed.

" Well go get ready. You can't go in your pj's!" Shippo looked down and blushed. " Right!"

Shippo scurred off and Kagome wrapped around Inuyasha. " So how did it feel?" Her arms were wrapped behind his waste.

" How did what feel?" He turned around and embraced her.

" Being called daddy." She looked in his huge orb eyes.

" I loved it. I know have a whole family, thanx to you and Shippo. Kagome if I never met you I wouldn't be here. I would still be pinned to the God tree." He looked deep in her eyes.

Kagome loved when he looked deep in her eyes ike that. She felt that he could read her thoughts, her burning desires, her sercrets. She felt closer, as if they were the only people in the world. She loved that. He made her happy, complete, whole again. Loosing her dad hurt her, but Inuyasha brought the pain of a man back. Changed her and she loved it. Everything seemed right in the world, all because of him, Inuyasha.

" I'm glad. I'm glad to be with you. I love you Inuyasha." Kagome kissed him passionatly. She loved when he cared so much at one point.

" I love you too. I love you more than ever." Inuyasha smiled and heard Shippo jumped down the stairs.

" Daddy,mommy i'm all ready!" Shippo jumped on Inu's shoulder. " Are y'all?" Kagome smiled and nodded.

" Inuyasha dear you ready?" Inu looked down and saw he was wearing his red t-shirt and black sweats that he threw on that morning. The same outfit he had on last night before... you know.

" You can't wear your sleep stuff daddy." Shippo said examing Inu. " You wore those yesturday and last night. Why didn't you change?"

" Well I threw them on cause they were laying in the floor."

" What were they doing in the floor?"

" Well uh...um..."

" Inuyasha baby go get changed and I will get Shippo in the car." Kagome was blushing deep.

" Oh okay." Inuyasha went down and kissed her forhead. " Thanx." he whispered.

" No prob. Now go get ready. We'll wait."

Kagome and Shippo walked to the car. Shippo jumped in the back.

" Seat belt sweety." Kagome turned and said.

" Yes ma'am." Shippo bulcked up and waited.

Inuyasha came out wearing nice blue jeans and a blue untucked button down shirt. ' Nice choice.' Kagome thought.

He hopped in. " Ready?"

" Yup!" Kagome chimed.

Inuyasha started the car and headed down the road. " So were are we going exactly?"

" Wal-Mart, (All hale Wal-Mart! lol), and then to my moms. I need to pick up some medacine."

" Okay."

" Yeah I get to see Sota!" Shippo got excited.

" Yes you can go see Sota." Kagome smiled as she turned to see her excited son.

Inuyasha drove down the interstate and out towards wal-mart. He pulled in the parking lot and stopped. "Okay we're here. Let's go." Inuyasha turned off the car and got out. Kagome and Shippo followed.

" Mommy they have a WacDonalds here! Can we eat lunch when we're done?" Shippo jumped up on Inuyasha's shoulder.

" Inuyasha?"

" Why not?" He looked at Kagome. " I could eat a good burger." Kagome laughed.

" Me too." They walked in.

Kagome walked in the store and towards the... wherever she was gonna go. ( I dunno why their there I just liked the idea of Kag and Inu at Wal-Mart. ')

They got down around what two-thirty? Kagome looked at her watch. " Well we got everything?"

Inuyasha looked at the buggy. " Well I think." It was full of everything. I mean everything.

" Great now lets go check out and go eat!" Shippo's ears purked up after hearing his mom say this.

" Yes! I'm starving!" Inuyasha looked at the kit and smiled.

" Me too!"

" Okay here's a open cashregister. They walked up to see a young girl around 19 and was a youyki. She looked like wolf demon.

' Hmmm. She looks familar.' Kag thought. This young girl had silver hair and gold eyes. Her hair was pulled back and her ears were showing. They were pointing and looked liked Koga's.

" Hi! I'm Keyma! How may I help you..." She stared at Inuyasha. ' Wow he's hott!' She thought.

" Hi! I'm Kagome. "

" Yeah i'm sure you are." She blew Kag off. " But who are you?" She looked at Inuyasha.

" I'm Inuyasha."

" Really? Well it's nice to meet you." Keyma put out her hand and smiled eyeing Inuyasha hungrily.

Inuyasha shook it and smiled back. ' This girl is freakin me out.' He thought. He pulled back. " You too."

" Hehehe." She giggled. " Yeah."

" Um sorry to bug you, but can we get a move on my **_fi'ancee _**and I have places to be." Kagome said, well spat to her.

" Fi'ancee!" Keyma grimaced. " Well then I will hurry." Keyma didn't like that at all. ' Fi'ancee? She's human! He's like me!' She thought to herself.

Kag smiled and said, " Thank you. Inuyasha dear let's go. Shippo!" Kagome called Shippo. " Take daddy's hand and let's go." She looked at Keyma. ' Try and flirt with **_my _**man. He's taken.' Kagome smiled to herself.

When they got to the car Kagome said, " Did you think she was pretty?"

" What!" Inuyasha said, face looking disgusted. " No! She looked like a wolf demon! She reminds me of that awful Koga!" Inuyasha said remembering his dreaded foe.

" Good!"

" Were you jealous Kag?"

" N-N-No! What's to be jealous of!" Kagome blushed and turned away.

" Mommy's blushing." Kagome turned around. " Here dear eat your food." Kag handed him his fries, coke, and cheeseburger.

" Yeah!" He ate it happily. ( I forgot to take them to WacDonalds. ' sry!)

" Here Inuyasha." Kagome gave him his double cheeseburgers and fries and coke.

" Thank you." He took the bag and smiled kissing her swiftly.

" You're welcome." Kagome kissed him back and took out her tea, fries, and chicken sandwhich.

" MMMMMM! This is good mommy!" Shippo happily ate his food.

" Dido." Inuyasha said mouth full.

" Yeah it is." Kagome smiled and finished.

They all finished and Inuyasha drove to Kagome's mom's house.

" Momma we're here!" Kagome's mom ran to greet them.

" Y'all finally came!" She hugged them all. " Shippo Sota's in his room go see him." She kissed the kit on his forhead and sent him up.

They walked to the living room were they talked about things that didn't really matter. But spending time with family is all that counts.

**End!**

A/N: So! I love this Chapter hope you did / do too! Night! Chapter 14 coming up! Tired so see ya t/m! Thanx for your help Wisebunny15!


	14. Keisho and the New Demon

**The Beginning of the End**

A little fun: Wanna play?

Kag: Inuyasha don't be rude!

Inu: Shut up wench!

Kag: Inuyasha!

Inu: What!

Kag: Sit!

Inu: Humph! What was that for!

Kag: Don't call me a wench! Ur such a baka!

Inu: That's it! He tackles her and tickles How's that!

Kag: No...n-no...n-no! Inuyasha ple...ease... Stop!

Inu: Say it!

Kag: Say what!

Inu: You love me and i'm the best!

Kag: Okay... okay! I love you and ur... hahaha... ur the best!

Inu: I knew it!

Kag: No guess what?

Inu: What?

Kag: U got to kiss me! Inu blushes

Inu: Kag U know I do love you right?

Kag: Duh silly! they share a wonderful kiss.

To the story!

**Chapter Fourteen: Keisho and the New Demon**

It became a difficult week for Kagome and Inuyasha on April 7, two weeks until their big day. As Kagome sat down by her mom and Inuyasha on the couch, Mrs. Higurashi jumped into the conversation.

" Honey I have a great idea! We can hold the wedding here!"

" Huh!" Kagome said shocked. " Here at the shrine?"

Mrs. Higurashi grew a grin you could see for miles. " Yes! Here at the shrine with your grandpa as your priest. He's already a priest."

Kagome thought and Inuyasha said, " I like it Kagome. It saves us the time looking for a decent church. Heck I wouldn't mind being married under the god tree."

Kagome's face lit up. " Inuyasha you're wonderful!" Kagome kissed Inuyasha passionatly.

" What I do?" After he pulled away he asked.

" Under the tree where I met you silly!" Inuyasha smiled.

" Sounds good to me, as long as we get married. I think two years is enough. I waited now I can't wait anymore." Kagome laughed and kissed him, yes again.

Mrs. Higurashi's face lit up and she smiled at the happy couple. ' I'm so happy you found the right man to love. I found mine under that same tree. Oh Tokashi I miss you.' Mrs. Higurashi recalled her purposal and wedding under that same God tree, Kagome was getting married under. ' Your father would be proud. Tokashi watch and protec our daughter.' Mrs. Higurashi smiled and looked at her daughter's happy face.

Kagome called Shippo down after two long hours of wedding decisions.

" Shippo dear! Time to go!" Kagome yelled up the stairs.

Down came Shippo and Sota. " Bye Sis!" Sota hugged his sister.

" Bye Sota." Kagome said hugging him back.

" Bye Inuyasha." Sota gave Inu a high five.

" Bye man." Inu accepted his five.

Everyone said their goodbye's and headed home. As Inu pulled his red sports car in the drive, a black mustang passed bye, honking their horn loudly.

" I bet that was Miroku." Inuyasha said.

" Yeah he's probably off getting Sango something. Poor fella." Kagome shook her head.

" Feh. Don't be. He did this himself."

" Inuyasha!" Kagome playfully hit his arm. They walked in with Shippo on Inu's arm.

Kagome sat down on the couch. It was around 4:30 and Shippo was taking a nap. She made some popcorn and sat down to watch t.v. Inuyasha was upstairs watching the, what Kagome called, a football game. A soft knock came to the door and Kagome stood up. She walked to the door and opened it softly. There in the doorway stood non other than...

(A/N: A cliffy! Oh no! Wondering what happens? Who's at the door? Well no fear cause the story isn't over yet! LoL fooled ya! I hope... Anywayz back to the story.)

There stood a fairly tall wolf demon. Hey it's Keisho! Kagome opened the door all the way.

" Keisho! Nice to see you come in!" Keisho walked in and someone followed her. " Who might this be?" Kagome asked.

Keisho walked in and replied, " This is my boyfriend Suikuroma." Suikuroma put out his hand and she shook it.

" Hi i'm Kagome Higurashi! Nice to meet you."

" I'm Suikuroma Tsukina. Nice to meet you.

Suikuroma was a tall full wolf demon with gorgeous red eyes & green hair. Kagome stared at him. ' Hmmmm... I wonder if he has ever been to the fudeal era.' Kagome looked at him.

" Hmmmm. No I don't think I have." Suikuroma said.

" Huh?" Kagome looked conffused.

" You were wondering if I have ever been to the fuedal era. I haven't."

" Wait I never even..."

Oh sorry Kagome. I forgot to mention when I walked in that Suikuroma can read minds." Keisho blushed at her foolishness.

" Oh! Hehehe. No problem, uh but please don't do that around my fi'ancee. He don't like people being able to know anything about him. Well strangers I mean."

" Oh yes I understand." Suikuroma smiled.

" Uh Kagome speaking of your fi'ancee, where is he?" Keisho asked.

" Oh yes! Well you two take a seat and I will go get him and some snacks and tea. Do you like tea and cookies?"

" Oh yes please." Keisho and Suikuroma both replied.

" Great be right back!" Kagome ran up the stairs.

Suikuroma and Keisho walked to the living room. " Honey I don't know how to tell her."

" Keisho please don't worry we can get through this." Suikuroma smiled and hugged her.

" You're right, but what if he does? This could be dangerous."

" Shhhh... we can do this. We promised to protect her. We will." Suikuroma assured her and they went in silence.

Kagome rounded around the corner and opened her and Inu's door.

" Honey?"

" Humph?" Was the only replie she got.

" Honey we have guests." She walked to his side. " Come down and meet them." She looked at him closley.

His eyes where glued to the t.v. " Uh yeah just a minute." " No now." " But the game?..." Kagome walked to the t.v. and pressed the 'record' button on the 'VCR'. She turned off the t.v.

" Kagome!"

" Honey. I am recording it for you. You can watch it later on tonight with me!" Kagome smiled.

" Oh. Sorry I yelled."

" No problem! Now come on! The girl from my nightmare and the doctors is here." Inuyasha jumped up.

" Who! The girl who is sister with Koga the wolf mutt!"

" Honey she is the one who helped me! Please don't worry." She kissed him swiftly and pulled him out the door. " You're gonna love her! But not like that!" Kagome giggled.

As they came down the stairs, Inuyasha got a scent of wolf-demon and half. " I thought only one was here."

" Oh her boyfriend Suikuroma too." Kadome walked in the kitchen and made a tray of tea and snacks. " Okay lets get in there. Be nice okay?"

" Feh."

" Don't make me s-i-t u." Kag grinned.

Inuyasha straightened up and walked in the living room behind Kagome. As they walked in, Inuyasha got a wiff of wolf youki and a wolf hanyou.

" sniff sniff Wolfs..." Inuyasha muttered.

" Shhh!" Kagome said rounding the corner.

The couple stood up as Kag and Puppy entered.

" Okay I have the snacks!" Kag put the food down.

' So this is Inuyasha... Not bad.' Keisho thought.

' Inuyasha?' Suikuroma looked at Keisho. ' Whats she doing!' He nudged her.

' What!' She mouthed.

Kagome began to talk. The two jerked their heads towards her. " This is my fi'ancee Inuyasha. Inuyasha this is Keisho, our doctor, and her boyfriend Suikuroma."

Inuyasha held out his hand. Suikuroma shook it first then Keisho.

" Nice to meet you Inuyasha. Kagome has told me much about you." Keisho smiled.

" Really?" Kag nodded at her man.

" Yes. I have told her about you doing Sango's visit. She talked to me as Sango and Miroku danced in the lobby. She wanted to talk so I did."

" Are you really the girl from Kagome's dream?" Inuyasha asked.

" Yes and I am here to tell you about it Inuyasha." Keisho and Suikuroma sat down as did Inuyasha and Kagome.

Keisho told Inuyasha everything she told Kagome. Inuyasha's ears jerked at the very sound of 'Koga'. He hated that name. Keisho told Inuyasha this and that and this... Inuyasha became angry, yet he listened to her. Keisho got done with her story and turned to Kagome.

" Kagome there is one thing _we_ have to tell you."

" We as in him and you?" Kag pointed to Suikuroma.

" Yes. Kagome it this isn't going to be the easiest thing to tell you. So please listen carfully."

Kagome nodded and listened. She was afraid to here what was coming. She took Inuyasha's arm and braced herself. Keisho took a deep breath. Inuyasha took Kag's hand and wrapped his other arm around her. Suikuroma wrapped around Keisho, in case she broke down. They sat there in silience then Keisho began.

A/N: It's time for bed so I leave you with a cliffy. I have one other thing to say. This is for 'sin ( )': You asked me why I call Shessy Fluffy, well I really like to give the brothers, Inuyasha and Shessy, brotherly names. Inuyasha calls Shessy Fluffy and Shessy calls Inuyasha Puppy. Kag and Rin are the only two who can call them this, Otherwise you better run. So here it is:

**Shessy: Fluffy**

**Inuyasha: Puppy**

**Kagome is aloud to call Shessy: Fluffy and Inu: Puppy.**

**Rin is also aloud to call them this.**

**Anyone else :( $$ Death! lol **

**Okay did I answer your question? Probably more than you wanted. Sry, but I am so tired. Goodnight y'all! I must leave you. Cliffy! Chapter 15 coming up!**


	15. Surprises Around Every Corner

**The Beginning of the End**

A/N: Okay so are you ready for chapter 15! Well great cause here it comes! I have a new character I am adding. Thanx to Wisebunny15! Thank you Jordan! Well here it is Chapter 15!

Chapter Fifteen: Surprises Around Every Corner

Keisho told them the story. Kagome's eyes began to water at the sound of all the destruction that could come. Suikuroma nodded as his girlfriend continued. Inuyasha's eyes became wide, and Keisho's eyes watered too.

" Kagome you are the Goddess of Light and are needed in this world. Koga is after you and plans to make you his bride and use your hidden powers for world domination." Keisho continued. "I know all this because I see in the future. I can see what is going to happen. We need to awaken your power and train you for battle. Kagome it's the only way we can save the planet." Keisho finished and looked up.

" Kagome you have dreamed about this. Have you not?" Suikuroma looked at her.

" I... well...uh.." Kagome stammered.

" Kagome?" Inuyasha grasped her arm. " Have you? Why didn't you tell me?"

" Inuyasha I was afraid. I was afraid of this." Kagome had tears form in her eyes. They slowly fell as she told Keisho and Inuyasha what Suikuroma meant.

" Yes I have dreamed it. I dreamed that Koga came after me afeter slaughtering half the people in Tokyo. He was looking for me and he found me. He said, ' Kagome you are to marry me and help me in my quest.' I told him no and he slapped me," Inuyasha's face boiled with anger. " He picked me up and threw me to a wall. He spit as he told me of my powers and how I was going to help him. After a long time of slapping and screaming he forced me to help. My body became limp and my powers were unleased. They were powers he called, 'Goddess of Death' black powers that shot from my body. He pointed my face towards the city and it was covered with blood and body's. Inuyasha your body and mom's, Sota's, Sango's, Miroku's, Shippo's, and grandpa's. He looked at me and said, 'Look at the work you've done. It's beautiful no?' I screamed and yelled at him. I yelled and screamed at what I had done. I did an awful deed and should of been punished. I was. He killed me and took my powers he used them to control the world. He did and I failed." Kagome finished, tears streaming down her face.

Inuyasha wrapped around her slim shaking body. " Kagome why didn't you tell me? I want you to tell me when something is wrong. Kagome trust me and let me know what's wrong." He hugged her to him, her tear stained face buried in his chest.

" I'm sorry Puppy." Kagome whispered.

" Kagome will you help us?" Keisho asked.

" I don't know. I'm afriad I will hurt people not help them." Kagome replied.

" No your powers are good. Your name means Goddess of Light, but when you are in the hands of evil you're known as the Goddess of Death. Only good can bring your powers for good." Suikuroma explained.

" You mean my powers are good only if I use them for good?" Kagome asked.

" Yes." Keisho nodded with tears.

" If so then..." Kag looked at Inuyasha. He nodded in response. " then yes, i'll help."

Keisho smiled and jumped up. She hugged Kagome tight. " You won't regret this! You are the Savior, the Goddess of Light. My hero." Keisho smiled as she wiped the tears away.

Kagome smiled and hugged her back. She let go and said, " This is something that I am scared to do, but if it will protect my family and friends, then yes I will glading help without fear. I don't care what happens to me as long as the people I love are safe." Kagome cuddled in Inuyasha's lap. " I want to protect my family, to be happy and not cause pain."

Inuyasha wrapped around her. " And you will. I will also help. I want you to be safe to. After all you are my bride." Kag smiled.

" Now that we have told you, you must meet us at the dojo in Rockwell. It is close to here. It's an underground dojo were we can awaken your powers. Bring noone but Inuyasha. You'll need his help. But noone else and tell noone. Now we must go. My mom is watching my daughter."

" You have a child?" Kag asked.

" Yes. I'll tell you another time ey?'' Keisho and Suikuroma said their goodbyes and walked out.

" Inuyasha..." Kagome cuddled. "I don't want to kill anyone. I don't want to fight. Naraku was enough. Enough..." Kag finished.

" Kagome... you're only fighting because it's the right thing. I mean we need to follow her orders. I'll kill him if he touches you. And I won't hesitate." Inuyasha pulled her close. " I will protect you. Only me." He whispered the last part and drifted off to sleep.

It was around eight or so when Keisho and them left. Shippo had gotten up around eight-thirty, around the time Kag and Inu fell asleep, and fixed him some soup. Kag had taught him how to make it in the microwave. He walked back up stairs with a full belly. Kagome stirred, yet didn't wake. Around eleven o'clock Kagome's eyes fluttered open. She sat up letting Inuyasha's arms fall from her body. She stood up and walked to the kitchen.

She looked at the sink and saw the mess. ' Oh Shippo's been here.' She thought and then started to clean. There came a rustle from the bushes and Kagome jumped. She droped the plate she was washing and ran to the living room. A tall shadowy figure blocked her path. She flicked on the light to reveal a tall man with peircing black eyes, and silver hair. He had two pointed hears on the top of his head. They were silver. He resembled Inuyasha, but his eyes were different.

" Wh...who are you?" She stammered.

" I am Keto Leader of the gang 'Silver Dawgs'." His voice was calm, yet deep. He walked towards her.

" Please stay away." She walked backwards.

" Inuyash...!" Keto forced himself apon her. He captured her lips with his. His lips were cold and warm at the same time. They were immoblizing. Her body became limp.

Inuyasha jerked up his head. " Kagome!" He ran to the corner were he saw her and Keto. " What the heck!" He slamed into Keto. " What are you doing Kagome!"

She didn't reply.Instead she slid to the ground. " Who are you!" Inuyasha turned to Keto.

" I am the Leader of The Silver Dawgs." Keto replied. " And I am here for my princess."

" What!" He ran to Kag's side. He gently lifted her up. " Are you okay?"

Her reply didn't come. " What did you do?"

" I put her to sleep. She isn't to wake until I say." Keto laughed. " I am here for her and Keisho. They are the only ones who matter, so stay out of it!" Inuyasha boiled over with anger.

" Not if I can help it!" He shouted and ran with Kagome to their room. He put her under the covers. " I'll be back." Inuyasha whispered and kissed her gently. " Remember only I can protect you, and I will." He ran down the stairs.

Fighting began and blood was spilled. Some Inuyasha's and other Keto's. They fought and finally Keto retreated. " I will be back." He disappeared and Inuyasha collasped to the floor.

Keto gave word and allowed her to awaken. " Innu...yash..a?" She got up and walked down the stairs, well stummbled. She came to see blood and a wreck house in front of her. " Inuyasha!" She rushed to the side of her fallen bloddy fi'ancee. " Inuyasha! Wake up! Inuyasha!" She craddled him.

The closet door slid open and out emerged Shippo, pale and shaken. " Shippo! What are you doing?" Kag asked.

" I hid when daddy was fighting that man." His voice quivered remembering the half-dog demon Keto.

" The ...man..?" Kag asked. " Can you tell me what happened?" Shippo told her everything.

" Yes and that's what he did." Kag's eyes widened.

" He said that?" Kagome started to tear as her purple miko light began to heal her hanyou.

" Inuyasha?" An hour later Inuyasha's gold orbs widened.

" Kagome?"

" Yes it's me."

" Are you okay!" He jumped up taking a protective stance.

" Yes I am. Inuyasha take it easy he's gone." Kag stood up and held him tightly. " Thank you for protecting me. You saved me and I love you." Kag smiled and tears ran down her face. ( For my opinon Kag cries to much, but I guess everyone has the persionality diffrence. ')

The night was a long one. Inuyasha and Kagome slept peacefully with Shippo snuggled between them. The night returned to it's peaceful form. Shippo tossed and turned while Inuyasha mumbled.

" Shippo please stop moving..." Shippo, not knowing what he was doing, nodded and stopped.

Kagome woke up and looked at her clock. " 7:30. Wow not much sleep." She rubbed her eyes and stood up.

She walked to the living room and found it was still a mess. Blood everywhere. She cringed at the sight of all the blood and shattered wood. She quickly grabbed a towel, broom, and a mop. Hours passed as she cleaned and mopped. Sqeeking as she cleaned the windows. She quickly cleaned up and looked at the window and door.

" I'll need to fix those." She grabbed her tools, well her dad's old tools, and started to fix the window. After she fixed the the window and then the door. She hammered and nailed. Inuyasha heard the banging and popped up in bed. His son still lying close to him. Kagome finished and looked at her work. The room sparkled and the door looked great. Her window was sparkly and clear, all signs of blood were gone.

" Nice!" She heard footsteps and turned around. Inuyasha stood at the top of the stairs. He smiled as he looked at the room.

" Nice job Kaggy." ( Remember when I left off with Kagome saying, " Why? Besides you call me... Hold that thought." ? Well he calls her Kaggy and she calls him Puppy. ' Cute?)

" Thanx Puppy." She smiled then frowned.

" What's wrong?" He walked down beside her.

" Oh nothin. Hey we're suppose to meet Keisho and Suikuroma!" She ran to her room. She pulled on blue jean shorts and a pink tank top. She pulled up her hair and woke Shippo. " Time to go to grandmas honey." She pulled him up and took him to the car. Inuyasha had thrown on blue jeans and a red button down shirt, untucked.

" Okay mommy." He yawned as she buckled him in the red sports car.

Inuyasha drove to Kag's moms and pulled in. Kag ran to the door and hugged her mom. It was still 9:00 in the morning so Sota was still asleep. Mrs. Higurashi took Shippo and took him in. Kag returned to the car and Inuyasha drove off to Rockwell, a town not far off from Tokyo. Inuyasha grabbed her hand and kissed it as he kept his eyes on the road. " I love you Kaggy. We'll make it through this." " I love you too Puppy. Yes we will make it through." She smiled and looked at the town they were approaching.

Inuyasha pulled into a small driveway. Keisho announced that she didn't live far from her house and she uses the dojo as a training center. Inuyasha and Kag got out of the car and walked toward the door. They slid open and Kag took Inuyasha's hand and they walked in. Suikuroma stood in the middle of the room. There was nothing in there, but empty space.

" Where's Keisho?" Kag asked.

" Follow me. See's below the floor." Suikuroma opened a secret passage and they all got in. The elevator took them to the basement floor where Keisho was waiting.

" Kag! Inuyasha! I'm glad you're here!" Keisho ran up to them and hugged them tight. " Ready?"

Kagome nodded. Inuyasha said, " Feh." They all walked over to a huge white circle that was painted in the floor. Suikuroma stood and leaned on the wall, watching all. Inuyasha stood outside of the circle and Kag and Keisho inside of it.

Keisho told Kagome to hold out her hands and chant, " Oshi oh Maki mak Tashi kato miso makushi kakeo," over and over. ( I have no idea what that means so please don't make any faces. )

Kagome did as she was told and chanted.

"Oshi oh Maki mak Tashi kato miso makushi kakeo. Oshi oh Maki mak Tashi kato miso makushi kakeo. Oshi oh Maki mak Tashi kato miso makushi kakeo." She chanted then her body began to glow purple. ( My fav. color! sry back to the story!) Her hair blew upward revealing her eyes. They were glowing pure white. Keisho smiled.

" Finally. Her powers have awakened. Our princess has been found and my brother shall fail." She whispered to herself. Keisho stepped from the circle. Suikuroma walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. " We finally found her. She's really the princess we've been looking for." She looked up at him and kissed him swiftly. They smiled as her body stopped glowing. Kag smiled as she felt herself getting stronger.

" I feel strong and powerful and... and... and alive. As if I can change the world. Make a difference." Inuyasha smiled and hugged her.

They all decided to take a break. Keisho and Kagome went to the lounge as Suikuroma and Inuyasha stayed and talked. Keisho started to talk. " Would you like to her about my little girl?" Kag put down her water and nodded.

" Please." Kag smiled. They sat down on a couch and Keisho began.

A/N: Tomorrow I will tell you more. Well I guess I'll tell you now! Is that okay?

" Well he name is Kamika. She is three and I had her at sixteen.Suikuroma isn't her dad, cause this is what happened. I was at my graduation and my mom and dad never showed up. I knew something was wrong because they never break a promise to me, never. I decided to go check on them after I was done. I walked up and took my deploma, not happy because they missed it. I walked out and went home to see what was wrong. I walked in to see to figures lying on the floor in my living room. A huge man covering them. I flicked on the light to she my parents being murdered. Mom was lying wide eyed as my dad was being slaughtered. I screamed and the man turned towards me. He walked over to me. He asked who I was and I told him., " Ke...ish..o."

Flashback

_" Who are you?"_

_" Ke...ish...o. Who are you?" _I was still eying my parents, to scared to move.

_" I am Rushiko Taki and I am here to kill your father. Hoshikato ruined my life, killed my wife, and took my soul. I am going to do the same to him." "_I stared at my dad with a horrid expession. He looked at me with his human eyes. That night my dad was human. He was a demon and he was human for the night. That's why he was so easily taken down. My mom was human also miko. That's why I can see the future and heal people."

_" Please no!" _"I screamed and tried to move, but he threw me down on the couch."

_" Stay out of the way or pay!" _"He snarled at me. This man was a demon I could tell. He had black hair and glowing red eyes. To blue and green lines running down his face. He wore a red outfit with orange and yellow lining. He carried no weapon."

_" Please no!"_

_" Shut up girl!" _" He tore my clothes of and right there in front of my dying parents, he raped me."

_" No get off of her! Please don't!" _" My dad wwas yelling at him. He raped me and my mom. He killed he after she stabbed him in attepmt to save me. My dad jumped up and turned demon. He killed the man and saved me, but it was to for my mom and...me."

_" Mom! Mom! Please wake up!" _" My dad walked towards me, turning human again. He could always seem to change when someone made him made by hurting me and seriously hurting mom. He had they power that was unique."

_" Tomoe! Tomoe wake up! Ahhhhhhh!" _" My dad's body became frail and he slowly began to die. I knew it was coming, but I didn't know how. I didn't know my powers then. Suikuroma helped me there, I met him after a week my parents died. He was a huge help to me and that's also when I realized I was pregnat. My dad gave me a note saying I should contact my brother 'Koga' in the 'fuedal era'. I did as told by using your well without you knowing. His last words were:

_" Please find your brother, he's the only one who can help you. Keisho it's up to you to save the world. Dear I love you. cough. Take care..." _His voice filled my head and then he was gone. They disapperaed and I was alone. I moved in with Suikuroma and three months later I realized I love him. He did me the same. He love me and told me he would help with Kamika. Nine months later she was born and he was known as her daddy. She doesn't know the truth, but i'll tell her when she's older.

End

" So that's it. That's how she became my daughter. The man who raped me was killed along with my mom and dad. I miss them, gosh I do, but my life is filled Kamika and Suikuroma. I love them and plan to make my life the best I can.

Kagome started to tear as the story was told. " I am so sorry about your parents."

" No prob. My life as gotten better thanx to him." Keisho smiled and tears rolled down her face.

END

A/N: So like it! Well more later! I'm tired and i'm going to bed! Night! Chapter 16 coming up!


	16. The Appearence of the Brother and Unexpe...

**The Beginning of the End**

**Well I made it, Chapter 16. Wisebunny15, if you're reading this please tell your friends my e-mail address: Thanx. Well i'm not sure what this chapter is gonna be about, but i'm sure y'all like it when i'm done. Hope you like! **

**Love Kaggy**

Chapter Sixteen: The Appearence of the Brother and Unexpected Visitor

Kagome and Keisho exited the room and walked to their lovers. Inuyasha stood from his sitting postition and walked over to Kagome.

" Kag? Are you okay?" Inuyasha wiped away her last tear that fell.

" Oh yes, yes I am. I just heard a sad story." Kag looked at Keisho who was talking to Suikuroma.

" Yes, I told her of my past. The tale of how my daughter came to be." Keisho looked up at her boyfriend. " I believe you told him?"

Suikuroma nodded. " Yes."

" You mean what you just told me?" Inuyasha looked at Kag.

" Yes." Suikuroma nodded again.

While Keisho and Kag were in the lounge, Suikuroma told Inuyasha the same story. Keisho looked at her watch and almost yelped with surprise.

" It's seven o'clock. I have to go and get Kamika from my mothers. Suikuroma we must hurry." Keisho looked at Kag. " I'm sorry to have to run, but I have to get Kamika home and asleep for her game tomorrow. She plays softball."

" No problem. When shall we be back?" Kag asked.

" Tomorrow at six. We should be done then." Keisho smiled.

" I thought you didn't have a mom." Inuyasha blushed and turned his head. The question was soon to hurt.

" Oh silly me," Inuyasha turned his face to Keisho, who was smiling. " I forgot. My adopeted mom from when Suikuroma found me. She took me in when I found a job. Her name is Sakura Mayo." Keisho smiled. " I forgot to tell you. Suikuroma how did you forget?" Suikuroma blushed slightly.

" I dunno."

" Well we better be off then!" Keisho smiled and walked to the door. " Coming?"

" Oh yes!" Kag laughed and grabbed Inuyasha hand. " Let's be off." Inuyasha smiled and followed.

Everyone said bye and left their seperate ways.

At Keisho's mom's

" Ding dong!" Keisho waited for her mom to answer. Noone came.

" Huh!" Keisho and Suikuroma stood there with conffused looks. " Where are they?"

Suikuroma opened the door. The door creaked open. Keisho walked in and to the kitchen, were the light was shining. " Mom!" Keisho said.

" Hey a note." Suikuroma opened the note and read it to her

_Keisho and Suikuroma,_

_I have taken Kamika to the movies to see ' Ice Princess ' I will be home around eight thirty so she will be staying with me tonight. I am going to give her a shower and have her to bed by nine. Please don't worry she will be refreshed for tomorrow. I'll meet you at the park by two. Don't worry okay? I love you and see ya later._

_Love always,_

_Mom_

" Oh see is with mom. That's good." Keisho said.

" Yeah. So want to go home now?" Suikuroma gave her a grin.

" MMMMM... sure!" Keisho kissed him deeply.

At their home

Keisho walked into the house with Suikuroma anxiously on her heels.

" Slow down!" Keisho laughed.

" Okay... i'm sorry." He slyly smiled.

" Don't give that face!" Keisho laughed.

Suikuroma was about to answer when he stopped. A tall figure stood in the dark of the room.

" Who are you!" Keisho asked stepin over to the light. " What are you doing in our ho..." She flicked the light on and there stood...

Driving with Kaggy and Puppy

" That was a sad story. I feel bad for Keisho, yet happy too. She had a bad past, but her future brightened. What if I can't help her?" Kagome asked looking down.

Inuyasha grabbed her hand and said, " Honey please don't worry. You can help her. We'll help her." He kissed her hand and smiled.

" Thank you." They pulled in their driveway. Two other cars were parked there too.

" Hey Fluffy and Rin are here! Sango and Miroku too!" Kaggy smiled and got ouyt of the car.

" Wonder why their here." Inuyasha said smiling. Today was Kagome's surprise wedding party. Inuyasha came up with it himself.

Kagome unlocked the door and opened it. The light turned on and...

" Surprise!" Fluffy, Rin, Kag's mom, Sango and Miroku jumped out.

" OMG!" Kag almost lost her balance. " What... How... Why?" Kag stuttered.

" I thought you would like a party since our wedding is only a week away." Inuyasha smiled.

" Oh thank you!" She ran and kissed him. " I love parties."

" I knew you did." He kissed her again and walked over to their friends.

" Mom where's Shippo and Sota? Sango were's Kirara and Kohaku? And at that grandpa?" Kag asked.

" Well there all at the Shrine with your grandpa. I have a babysitter too. Her name is Keyma Hioka."

" What! Keyma Hioka! That's the girl from wal-mart!" Kaggy's face grew with red fury.

" What's wrong?" Inuyasha regreted this as soon as he asked.

" SHE WAS FLIRTING WITH YOU UP AND DOWN! I DIDN'T LIKE THAT!" Kaggy yelled upon her now ear covering fi'ancee.

" Now that tha's out let's party!" Fluffy put on music and Rin started to dance. Sango and Miroku soon to follow. Inuyasha danced with Resaka ( Kag's mom! ). Kag danced with Fluffy.

Everyone had a great time and soon became tired.

" Yawn... Fluffy i'm tired."

" Okay. Puppy me and Rin are out. She needs sleep."

" Okay. Thanx for the gifts." Inuyasha hugged Rin and shook Shessy's hand.

" You're welcome. Bye Kagome." Rin said hugging her.

" Yes, thank you both." Kag hugged Fluffy and Rin. " Bye guys. Come again!" Shessy and Rin were soon out of veiw as Fluffy's black Mazda Miata zoomed out of view.

" Kaggy this was some party!" Sango was sitting on the couch as Miroku kept dancing.

" Miroku would you please calm down?" Sango tried to hide it, but couldn't. She stiffled a laugh.

" But I can't! I'm sooooooo happy!"

" Why?" Inuyasha asked sitting on the love seat couch.

" Because ya'll are getting married and i'm gonna be a dad, to twins!" Miroku danced and laughed all around.

" I'll drive tonight." Sango said.

" Good idea." Kag replied helping Sango get Miroku to sit down.

Inuyasha got tired of Miroku and hit him upside the head. Miroku fell unconsious. Then he piled him in the car.

" Thanx Inuyasha." Sango said getting in the drivers seat.

" No prob. See ya later Sango." Inuyasha waved and walked in the house.

" Bye Kags," Sango said. " see ya later. Remember we have a date for dress shopping tomorrow at twelve. Don't be late!" Sango yelled driving off.

" Okay!" Kaggy yelled as she waved at the white convertable speeding off towards home.

Kaggy walked in, locked the doors, and walked to her room. She saw Inuyasha sprawled on the bed in his black sweats and no shirt. She pulled off her blouse and slipped on her green tank-top with the matching boy shorts. She climbed in and kissed Inuyasha.

" Goodnight," she said. " I love you."

" Night." He replied. " I love you too." He turned over, kissed her deeply, and pulled her to his chest.

" Thank..." yawn. " you for the party." She said between a yawn.

" You're welcome." He replied closing his eyes.

As she layed on his bare chest she soon fell fast asleep.

Back to Keisho, Suikuroma, and the surprise guest

There stood...

" K...K...Koga!" Keisho stuttered. " Is it really you?" Keisho asked stummbling back.

" Ah my dear sister. So good to see you." He walked towards her and Suikuroma blocked his way.

" Stay away from her." He warned.

Koga laughed. " What will you do?" He asked.

" I'll kill you. Stay away from my life." He threatened.

" Oh so Keisho finally got you a man to fight your battles?" Koga laughed loudly.

" No...no... no!" Keisho threw a dagger at him. She cut his cheek.

" Ow." His head was down and he said, " I thought you would put up a fight so I came perpared. Keto!"

A young man walked from the shadows. He had black eyes and silver hair.

" Inuyasha?" Keisho asked.

" No I am Keto and I have come for you."

" Not so fast. You told me if I gave you my sister you would give me Kagome!" Koga hollered.

" You will. First I want her." Keto advanced toward Keisho. Suikuroma jumped in front of her.

" Stay away!" He growled.

" Move mutt!" Keto yelled. " She's my bride!" Keto was after Kag and Keisho, what Koga didn't know was Keto was double crossing him. He was going for Keisho and Kag.

" No she's my bride! I am the one who loves her!" Keisho's eyes softened from horror to happiness. She never realized he loved her so.

" Y...you...your bride?" Keusho asked advacing to Suikuroma.

" Yes. I was going to wait til later, but Keisho I ove you so much. Will you marry me?" She looked at him and laughed.

" What took you so long! Of course! I love you too. I will love to marry you!" She looked deep in his eyes and went for a kiss. He bent down. Keto was furious. He pulled out a dagger and threw it. Suikuroma flung keisho to his chest and flipped around. The dagger pierced his chest. Not exactly to the heart, but close. Keisho watched as her finally fi'ancee fell to the ground. ( She went with him since she was gripped to his chest.)

" Suikuroma!" Keisho yelled. Keto laughed and ran to the girl. He did that vice grip and she fell in a deep sleep.

" Suikuroma..." Where her last words.

" Hahahaha! I knew I would get you." Keto laughed evily.

" Now how about Kagome?" Koga asked.

" Oh yeah about that..." Keto peirced Koga in the gut. " I think I want her too."

" You back stabber! You worthless baka!" Koga yelled.

" Oh shut up and go to !" Keto yelled. He picked up Keisho and flew out the door. Leaving Suikuroma and Koga on the floor.

**END**

**A/N: So you like? Well find out next time on: ' Kiddnapped part one' to see if Suikuroma and Koga survive or if they die. 0o! Oh no! Chapter 17 coming up!**


	17. Kidnapped part one

**The Beginning of the End**

**Well never thought I make it this far! But hey it's worth it! So have y'all enjoyed my story so far? I hope! The last chapter was about how Keto, our mysterious half-dog demon, returned and fought Suikuroma and Koga. He stabbed them both and kidnapped Keisho. Now he's after Kagome. Will he succed in his quest? Or will Suikuroma save Keisho and Inuyasha Kagome? Will Koga or Suikuroma even survive the attack? Find out now on: 'Kidnapped Part One'. ENJOY!**

Chapter Seventeen: Kidnapped Part One

Keto took Keisho to a old runned down house. It was old and runned down, with caved in rooms and shattered windows. He knew noone expect them to be there. Keto tied Keisho to a bed post. Her eyes flutted open.

" W-where am I? Who are you?" Keisho tried to move, but realized she was tied up. " Let go of me! Suikuroma!"

" Don't scream my pet. Suikuroma is no longer with us."

" What have you done?" Keisho screamed.

" I killed him along with Koga." Keto laughed.

" No! Suikuroma!" Keisho burst to tears. " My fi'ancee, you killed him!" Keisho yelled.

" Yes, and now you're mine." Keto got on the bed and crawled to Keisho.

" Stay away from me!" Keisho tried to kick him, but he was on her legs.

" Don't resist me. Let me guid you." Keto whispered as he kissed her neck.

" Stop! Suikuroma! Stop! Get off me!" Keisho yelled.

Keto kissed her neck then her check and up to her mouth. He slobbered wet kisses on her mouth. She tried to resist, but she was forced. He sat upon her and undid her green blouse. She screamed. He started to rud her up and down. She screamed. He pulled her pants off. She yelled. He did what any evil dog demon would do. He suduced her. He raped Keisho. He did something she never wanted. Something She never need from anyone but Suikuroma. Keisho panted.

" You baka! You stupid, awful, abusive monster!" Keisho yelled.

Keto was breathing hard. " You liked it." He said coldly.

" Never! Go to naraku!" Keisho spat on him.

Keto crawled on her again. " Not this time you baka!" Keisho kicked him hard right there in the... (u know).

Keto screamed and fell off the bed. Keisho flecked her claws and ripped through the rope. She threw her clothes on and ran to were Suikuroma last was. Keto slowly got up. He yelled. " Get back here!" He went after her.

Suikuroma and Koga

Suikuroma looked up. He saw nothing but black and red. Koga lay beside him slowly, but surley breathing. He sat up as he winced with pain.

" Keisho... Ughh!" He tried to stand.

" Shut up you moron." Koga was now leaning near a wall. Blood covered him.

" What?" Suikuroma said.

" I said shut up!" Koga yelled. " I have a migrane and you ain't helping it any."

" Why should I care whether you have a migrane or not!" Suikuroma yelled. " You gave that dang demon my fi'ancee! If you have died Inuyasha will kill you himself! Noone takes a man's fi'ancee or bargains one and lives to tell!" Suikuroma hollered.

" Oh shut the naraku up!" Koga yelled. " I fell for Kagome before that baka dog turd!"

" Feh." Suikuroma said.

Keisho

" Suikuroma!" Keisho jumped through the window.

" Keisho!" Suikuroma sat up. Keisho flew to his open arms.

" Oh Suikuroma you're okay! Oh darling I am so sorry!" Keisho yelled.

" For what you silly girl?" Suikuroma nuzzled her neck.

" For letting myself get kiddnapped and raped!" Keisho covered her mouth.

" WHAT! You got what!" Suikuroma asked pulling her away.

Koga sat in the corner and listened. " I was raped by Keto. I didn't want to, but he tied me up. I couldn't escape. I finally was able to after he got off my legs. I kicked him and ripped through the rope. I'm sorry!" She cried again.

" Oh no baby. It's okay. You didn't do anything. It was out of your way. Please don't cry it tares me up." He kissed he forhead and let her cry, (even though he said he didn't want her to, but when a girl gets raped, leave her be and let the tears flow. In this case he better!).

Koga laughed a little chuckle and then snuck out. He raced to his den were someone was waiting. Little did he know, she was p. oed.

**END! WELL FIND OUT IF THEY MAKE IT THROUGH, WHO ELSE IS KIDDNAPPED AND WHO THIS P.OED GIRL IS. NEXT TIME ON ' KIDNAPPED PART TWO' **

**Thanx for reading! Kaggy!**


	18. The Visiter

**The Beginning of the End**

**Okay so ya'll ready for chapter 18! I hope so! Okay so here it is! The 18th chapter: ' The Visiter' Okay I had a change in chapter choices. I threw this one in cause it got better as I continued to write it. Enjoy and please send me more reviews! I love to read them! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and ect... but I wish I did. He's so hot! lol**

Chapter Eighteen: The Visiter

As Suikuroma and Keisho reunited, Koga arrived to his den (aka apartment). To his surprise he really should of avoided it. There waiting on his steps was non other than Ayme herself. Koga's Lunar Rainbow Promise fi'ancee. He knew she would return, but not to soon. Koga agreed to marry Ayme, but needed Kagome. He really did love her, but Kag holds the power. Ayme has been following our wolf demon and she wasn't happy by what she found out. She had fire in her eyes when Koga arrived. This is what was said:

" A-Ayme! What are you doing here?" Koga asked surprised.

" So you still chasing my friend Kagome?" Ayme asked with firiey eyes.

" I um...well...I am... uh... I can explain."

" Yes you better. Koga how could you! I thought you loved me!"

" Ayme I do, but I need Kagome!"

" Koga why could you possibly need Kagome? What's her use for you?"

" I need her power. Ayme my plan to rid of the other demons and that damed Inuyasha is her power. The only way to win is through her!" Koga rammbled on about this and Ayme's eyes widened.

" K-K-Koga... But I..." Ayme couldn't finish. Koga smashed his lips into hers with sweet pleasur.

" Ayme you know I would never cheat you. I **love **you." Koga kissed her again.

" I know, but why Kagome?" Ayme blushed as she wrapped her arms around Koga's neck.

" Because she's a miko. Her powers can be of great use." Koga explained.

" Oh well I guess, but don't sleep with her. I want to be the one to bear your pup." Ayme said.

" And you shall. In fact..." Koga scooped Ayme up and carried her in the bedroom. Ayme healed Koga and he soon was able to do stuff again.

Ayme didn't know this, but Koga did plan to mary Kagome. Only in order to get her power after he killed her. He was using Kagome for her powers and the only way was to marry her and kill her. Ayme loved Koga with all her heart and Koga her. He loved Ayme and after Kagome chose Inuyasha he decided to marry her. Koga doesn't love Kagome anymore he just wants her powers. How he knew she had them, well I don't know, but he does and noone can stop him. Or can they? Koga plans to rid the world of demons, but wolfs. He plans to control all wolf demons, not as their prince, but as their king of all demons! ( wicked laugh. Yeah like that's gonna happen!)

Aayme awoke with her wolf demon wrapped around her. She loved the feeling of Koga's warm body pressed to hers. Ayame sat up as the cover slowly slid off. She stood and walked to bathroom. The sun shown brightly over the three bedroom apartment. It was a nice apartment in fact. A three bedroom, two bathrooms, a balcony, a kitchen with a table and chairs, a counter with stools, and a den. It was really nice for a small couple as Ayme and Koga, but they loved it. She turned on the shower as she found a towel and washcloth. Koga's ears poked as her heard the sound of water. He smelt the sweet flesh of his beloved Ayme. He got up and walked to the bathroom. Ayame stepped in and following her was a warm hand that scared her to death.

" Ahhhh! Koga what are you doing!" Ayme asked as she turned around.

" Well you didn't invite me." Koga was now wearing a huge sexy smile and in the shower.

" Well after last night I thought I would shower alone cause I'm all sweaty. You took it out of me!" Ayme said chuckling.

" Well fine then, but I get you later!" Koga laughed and kissed Ayme feircly.He stepped out as she showered off. She turned the water off and got out. She opened the door to see Koga dressed in black pants and no shirt. She blushed and walked to the closet. She got dressed and walked over to him.

" Okay now i'm done." She crawled on the bed and kissed him.

" Good now I can go to the store. You need anything?" Koga asked.

" Yes, a pregnacy test."

" What? A test?"

" Yes a test to see if i'm gonna be a mom." Ayme smiled.

" Well okay, but I need a type. A EPT. Error Proof Test."

" Okay." Koga kissed her and walked out. " I'll be back later. Love you."

" Okay, I Love you too!" Ayme said. " Wait!"

" Huh?"

" Here!" Ayme threw a green shirt from the window.

" Oh right! Thanx baby!" Koga put on the green t. He forgot he wasn't wearing one. He got in his car, ( Yes Koga drives! lol) his green sports car, ( Green is so his color! LOL) and drove towards the store.

" I really do love you..." Ayme said. " I always will. Please don't fall in love with her again." She whispered.

**Over! Okay chapter 18 done! Now Chapter 19 is Kidnapped Part Two. Sry about the mess up! Lol now let's go! R&R!**


	19. Kidnapped Part Two

**The Beginning of the End**

**Okay now it's time for the second part to 'Kidnapped' Are you ready? Well then let's get going! Now Kidnapped part two.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha or the gang ect... I wish thought. But the other charcters that are new belong to _Wisebunny15 _and _myself. _Some names may look familar, but they go to the characters that Wisebunny15 made up. Thanx Wisebunny15 Ur the best!**

Chapter Nineteen: Kidnapped Part Two

Keisho woke up to a house that smelt of banana otmeal. Here stomach grumbled at the thought of her favorite food sitting down there waiting for her. She could hear it shout ' Come Keisho... Come i'm waiting...' It was calling to her! She stood up still half asleep as she looked beside her. No Suikuroma. **'He has to be making that sweet otmeal.' **She thought. She walked to the bathroom and and washed up. She then emerged from the bathroom and walked to the door. **' I'm so hungry.'** She thought. Keisho opened the door and walked to the stair case. She could hear the rustling of silver ware and bowls. **' Yep that's my Suikuroma.' **Keisho laughed. She walked down the stairs and around the corner. Suikuroma was standing there, anime style, running around trying not to over flow the tea and otmeal on the stove. Keisho died out laughing which made Suikuroma turn around.

**" Oh babe you're up." **He was now walking towards her.

**" Yes." **She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. **" What are you doing cooking?" **

**" Uh well I thought a nice breakfast would do you good."**He kissed her again and turned around to go back to cooking, well his attempt to cook.

**" Oh well that sounds nice. Need help?"**

**" Nah I think I got it." **He said this then...**" Well I thought I did..."** The bowl of tea wash now on the floor.

**" HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA!" **Keisho was holding her sides.** " Your face was priceless! Oh honey!" **Keisho watched as he cleaned up. She still laughed.

**" Not funny baby." **Suikuroma gave her a grin. He turned the otmeal off and put it in two bowls. While it cooled he turned around.** " This is funny!" **He took off, she squealed and turned to run. He chased her everywere.

He finally caught up to her and he tackled her to the couch.** " Got 'cha!" **He laughed in triumph.** " Owww!" **He then winced in pain.

**" You okay honey?"** Keisho lifted his shirt, ( start blushing Wisebunny15) his muscular chest smooth from his neck to his stomach then the scar formed. A nice clean cut from his left mucsal to his left side down. It was that cut from Keto. It was fully healed, but still shot pain through him every once in a while.

"** I'm fine baby. No worries." **He pulled his shirt down, her hands stil resting on his muscular chest and scar. He leaned down and lips inches apart, he whispered, **" Time to eat." **He got off her and started to walk to the kitchen.

**" Hey why did you tease me!" **She got up after him.

**" Because you always know when i'm gonna kiss you. I need to catch you off guard." **He smiled.

She crossed her arms over her chest and closed her eyes.** " Yeah well that will never..." **She was cut short. Suikuroma's lips crashed to hers like a magnet attached to a refridgirator.

**" That was unexpected wasn't it?" **Suikuroma laughed at her face.

**" Y-Y-Yeah that was... it shall happen again sometime." **She laughed. **" That was a pleaseing shock. Good one baby."** She walked off.

**" Yeah..." **He smiled and followed her.

** kaggy and inu **

Kagome was still asleep with Inuyasha when Keto and Suikuroma were up. She layed there with her covers thrwn off, just like Inuyasha's. She got up to go to the washroom. When she got there she was grabbed from behind and gagged. She fell unconsious. Keto emerged from the shower he was hiding in and took Kagome to another abandoned house, one different from the other.

Kagome awoke in a house that looked like a mansion. It was huge, yet worn out. The roof was caving in and the windows mostly shattered. The furniture was all soaky and musty. It was so dark, the only thing lighting it was a one stand candle. She lay upon a king size bed with satan sheets and matching pillows. She sat up, her head aching and filled with some type of drug. She looked around, only darkness surounded her. She saw the small candle and picked it up. She walked to the peice of wood that was suppose to be the door.

**" Inuyasha? Were are you?" **Kagome called out his name as she opened the big musty door.

When she finally managed to open the door, a rush of nasty odors filled the room around her. She took the candle and walked in the hall. She looked at the long hall that had rooms all down. Kagome shuttered as she made her way down there. She stopped when she bumped into a tall figure with peircing black eyes. She screamed.

**" Who are you! Get away from me!" **She was about to run when he grabbed her and forced her to follow him.

**" Remember me? I'm the one who almost got 'cha. I told you I would be back. Hahahaha! I guess I succeded." **Keisho laughed as he carried her to the room she emergded from. He threw her on the bed. **" Do as I say and your fi'ancee lives." **He started to undo her clothes.

**" Keto of the Silver Dawgs gang?" **She tried to get out from under him.** "No please get of me! Please! I... I... Get off!" **Keto laughed.

**" Yes that's me. I want you. I always get what I want." **He ripped her clothes. He started to do as he did to Keisho. ( He's such a player! lol)

**" No! Please... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" **

Inuyasha

Inuyasha's ears twitched. He sat up with a heavy jolt. He looked around.

**" Kagome! Kagome! " **No Kagome. His ears twitched and he heard... **" No! Please... NOOOOOOOOOO!"**

**" Kags!" **He threw on his shirt and jolted out the door. He followed her despreate plea of help. He came on to the old mansion of Jenkin's. The house he knew was to be demolished soon. He flew through the open window he saw. He cringed at the site of what he saw.

Keto hovered over Kagome, her chest bare, and him inches away from... well you know... Inuyasha grew p. oed. He lept towards Keto, knocking him into the old dresser. Keto jumped up. **" I am prepaired this time. You won't win and we won't have a tie." **Ha laughed as he stood up off of Kagome. Keto slowly made his way up Inuyasha.

**" No don't. Please don't... touch him..." **Kagome sat up and tried to speak, but it was no use. She fell right back down. **" Inuyasha... Please don't... don't loose..." **She collapsed and went unconsious.

**" KAGOME!" **Inuyasha made a run for her. **" Kagome! Kagome wake up!" **Inuyasha lifted her up a little. She just gently breathed.

**" Get away from her!" **Keto yelled.

Inuyasha put Kagome down gently and pulled Tetsigia from it's sheath. He was now glad he grabbed it on his way out. **" She's my fi'ancee. I get near her when I want to!" **Inuyasha yelled. He lunged and the battle for Kagome began.

**A/N: Okay how was that? I liked it... the end the most. " and the battle for Kagome began." LOL That's good! lol Okay r&r! Choa! Next up: " The Battle and the End." I may change the chapter... If something better comes up! lol**


	20. The Battle and the Death of a Demon

**The Beginning of the End**

**(KagomeMiko32)**

**(InuyashaXXYou'resoannyoingXX)**

Miko32: Hey Inu-kun!

XXYou'resoannyoingXX: Hey Kaggy :)

Miko32: So sup!

XXYou'resoannyoingXX: N-M u?

Miko32: Same. Wanna come over? I'm watching a great movie.

XXYou'resoannyoingXX: Sure what's the movie called?

Miko32: 'The Beginning of the End'

XXYou'resoannyoingXX: Oh a chick flick. Huh? Well I dunno.

Miko32: Please? You really don't have to watch it. We can just... um... make-out?

XXYou'resoannyoingXX: ...

Miko32: Inuyasha? ...

" Ding Dong!"

" Huh? Inuyasha?" " Well start the movie!" Inuyasha sat on the couch. " So!"

Kagome started the movie. She sat down and they well made out! (LOL) ( What their 19!lol)

Chapter Twenty: The Battle and the Death of a Demon

Keto and Inuyasha struck battle. They fought for the love of Kagome. Inuyasha knew that even if Keto did win, he wouldn't convince Kagome to go with him. Inuyasha was determined to win because Kagome made him promise.

_**" Inuyasha... please...please don't lose..."**_

_**" I promise Kag. I promise to win!" **_

**" I will win for you!" **Inuyasha swung tetsusaiga at Keto. **" Kagome said don't lose. I don't plan on it!"** Inuyasha knew he had to win. He looked back at his lovely fi'ancee lying unconcious on a bed. **_' I will win my love...'_**

**" Why do you get to take Kagome away! I need her!" **Keto shouted.

**" No you don't!" **Inuyasha struck. The demon cry in pain, and stummbled back. Keto growled. **" You'll pay!"** Inuyasha laughed. **" How so?" **Keto grew angry. He lunged and Inuyasha dodged. **" That the best you got?" **Inuyasha howled in pain. Keto had threw a dagger at him while he dodged. It struck Inuyasha in his back. Inuyasha sat right back up.** " I've had worst injuries. My brother once threw his arm through my stomach. Huge gapping hole. You throw a mear dagger!" **Inuyasha laughed. **' You don't know what I have in store for you.' **Keto laughed.

**" What's so funny!" **Inuyasha growled.

**" Oh nothing."** Keto lied. He had a evil plan for Inuyasha, but it would mean his demon form. Once the weapon was used, Keto would have to become a human, a full human. He has never used the weapon before, but it was said that it never missed. His father became human after he used it on the Great Demon of the West. His father was the Great Demon Lord of the East. His father beat the demon of the west, but it cost him his demon side. He became human the same day Keto was born. His mother died ten years later and his father was mudered soon after. Naraku was the only name that came to mind and that's were Kagome came in. He needed her power to kill Naraku and the world. Koga was the source of the killing plan.

**' Koga. Wonder were he got off too.' **Keto shrugged and went to battle again. They fought til they were worn out. Noone was giving up, noone was letting down. Inuyasha breathed heavily. **" I won't lose! I won't give up! I will win for Kagome!" **Inuyasha yelled. He struck again, yet this time he didn't miss. He struck him right in the gut. Inuyasha smiled. Keto growled and fell. **" I refuse to loose to a hanyou!"** Keto's body quivvered as he slid to the cold-moisty floor. His body slumped to the ground. His breathing rarely stable. Inuyasha fell against the wall. **" Is it over? Did I win...?" **Inuyasha looked at the bloddy body. **' Keto's dead?' **Inuyasha walked to Kagome as best he could. Keto was finally dead. He was gone and freed Kagome from being captured. Now only Koga was to worry about.

**" Kagome? Kags? You okay now?" **Inuyasha lifted her slowly.

**" Inuyasha... Is that you? Are you okay? Did you win?" **Question by question. Finally he closed her mouth with a sweet kiss. **" What was that for?" **She asked.

**" Well to shut you up for one." **Inuyasha laughed as she frowned. **" To answer your questions, yes I won, yes I am alright, and yes it's me." **He laughed again.

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at Keto and saw that his body was now only dust. Inuyasha won and about time! It was now the day of their wedding. How were they to pull it off? Who knows! But heck they were gonna try. Keto was dead and now they were to wed. Kagome smiled. She looked at Inuyasha and kissed him.

**" Guess what?" **

**" What?" **He smiled at her.

She leaned up. **" Today we are to get married. I am to be Kagome Takasugi." **

** about time**

Inuaysha's eyes almost popped out of his head. **" What!" **He picked her up and rushed her home. Everyone was already at Kag's mom's. She was getting everything ready. Months of planning finally payed off. The house was beautiful, Inuyasha had his tux, and Kag had her dress. Inuyasha wasn't nervous as Miroku had been, but he was excited. He knew they were gonna be happy together so there was nothing to worry about. Kagome's gramps was the one walking her down the isle. Sango was the brides maid, and Miroku the best man. Inuyasha got ready and stood at the base of the god tree. Kagome got cleaned up, Inuyasha too so blood shown, and slipped into her beautiful dress. She looked beautiful. Inuyasha stood there anxiously waiting. Sango smileing and Miroku leading her down the isle. Shippo, Kirara, Souta, and Kohaku sitting nice and still together, while Mrs. Higurashi took photos. **_' You'll want to remember my love.' _** She thought. The ceromony was about to begin. Kagome finished her veil. Her dress was a simple one. It was a short pink kimono, so a real wedding dress wouldn't get dirty, with white lilly's all over it. Her hair in a bun with two white and pink chopsticks holding it up, ( i think they're called something else.), She was truley a sight to see. She waited til the music was ready and stood at the end of the fallen cherry blossom path. She looked up to see Inuyasha grinning.

**" Gonna be one heck of a honeymoon!' **He said in his head.

A/N: okay so chapter 20 down. Excited about 21? I am! okay well sry this is a shorty and the next should be better. Hope you like! The Wedding next! Chapter 21: The Day Has Finally Arrived!


	21. The Wedding, Almost

**The Beginning of the End**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha... well only in my sweet dreams! lol**

Inu: Kagome!

Kag: U like it?

Kag: Duh! It's wonderful! kisses Kagome

Kag: Well glad you do.

Mir: Man all excited over a bag ramen.

San: What can you expect it's Inuyasha you're talking about.

Inu: ears twitch I heard that! chases them

Kag: Inuyasha be careful!

San: Stop we were kidding!

Mir: Stop we're sorry!

Inu: U will be! chases them more

Ship: Well mommy were alone again. Dad's at it again. shakes head

Kag: Yup nods

Kir: Meow

Chapter Twentyone: A Wedding, Almost...

Kagome smiles as her grandpa takes her arm. The music from the cd player starts, (yeah I know...), she starts to walk down the isle. Her eyes sparkle at the sight ahead of her. Inuyasha in his white suite, kinda like his red one, but white instead, his long silver mane hanging down, his fuzzy ears twitching, and his rosery hanging there. His sword proped where it was reachable. Why it was there, who knows this is Inuyasha. (lol) She walks down there as her mind floods with memories of her fist encounter with Inuyasha. Memories of how he tried to kill her, how he fought with Koga, and him with Kikyo. She snapped back, Kikyo. How she hated her. Always stealing Inuyasha from her, well look now! Whose marrying the sexy hanyou now! Kagome smiled to herself. Kagome smiled once again. She came closer to him and she felt her legs wanna give. His grin made her weak. She couldn't wait til the honeymoon. She was gonna give him a little peace of heaven. She grinned. She came to the base of the tree and stopped. Her grandpa kissed her cheek and walked behind them. He smiled at Inuyasha and Kagome.

**" Now we can start! Okay Inu..." He said.**

**" Hold it!" Someone yelled.**

**" Huh!" Everyone looked around. Noone was there. **

**" Inuyasha I see ye finally are getting married to lady Kagome?"**

**" That sounds like..." Inuyasha said.**

**" Lady Keade!" Kagome said pointing to the old lady standing behind Kags gramps.**

**" It is thee. I have come to ask ye a favor." She said.**

**" Us," Inuyasha asked pointing to him and Kagome. " what do you mean you old hag!" **

**" Watch ye mouth Inuyasha. I have come to ask a favor and give ye a gift."**

**" Oh what Lady Keade?" Kagome asked.**

**" A box for ye and Inuyasha to treasure. A secret lies within it. Only true love can open it."**

**" Oh really?" Kagome took the box that Keade was holding out. " Thank you!" **

**" Thanx olg hag." Inuyasha said. " Now whats the favor?"**

**" I need ye to go and pick up a couple of people from America A.S.A.P." **

**" Huh! Now? But our wedding!" Inuyasha yelled.**

**" These two girls will help ye Kagome against the nightmares and war coming." **

**Keisho, who was sitting by Mrs. Higurashi and Suikuroma, turned her head at the sound of Koga's name.**

**" Excuse me?" Kagome asked. " You know of my nightmares of Koga? "**

**" Thee does. Thee knows all. Remember Kagome thee am the helper of the powers."**

**" What are the girls names?" Inuyasha asked.**

**" Thee names are Neysha and Sheykow. Now go to America, thee will be waiting in the airport." With that Keade disappeared.**

Kagome and Inuyasha apologized to everyone. Kagome walked up to Keisho. **" I need help so i'll be back okay? Take care of my mom and gramps okay? I'll return soon." **She hugged Keisho. She then came to Sango. **" Sango you're my best friend and I love you! Please take care of Shippo while we're gone?" **Sango smiled. **" Duh Kag! I love you too!" **Sango hugged Kagome. **" Thank you! I love all! Bye Shippo mom and dad are going, but we'll be back soon okay?" **Shippo nodded. **" Yeah mom I love you. Bye dad." **Shippo gave his dad a hug. **" I love you too runt." **Inuyasha replied. **" I love you too baby." **Kagome kissed Shippo and hugged him close.** " Mom I love you. Gramps, Souta, I love y'all too. The wedding will continue when we get back. Okay?" **Kagome hugged them all tight. **" Of course dear. Go, go get help and be safe. I love you too." **Mrs. Higurashi hugged Kagome and Inuyasha. **" Take care of my baby Inuyasha." **Inuyasha nadded. **" With my life." **They hugged everybody again and then went to change. They got to tickets to America and they were off.

They arrived at the airport and boarded the plane. Inuyasha emedietly felt sick. Airsickness was always the worst. **" Uggh Kagz I feel sick!" **Kagome led him to the bathroom. **" Here dear." **Kagome held back his hair as he threw up countless times. **" Better?" **Kagome asked after fourty times. **" Yeah thanx babe." **He cleaned up and walked to their seat. " He fell asleep on her shoulder like a little boy to his mom. **' I love you Inuyasha.' **She whispered. They landed thirteen hours later, (I don't know how long it takes to get to America from Japan lol), and Inuyasha stirred. He felt dizzy, nausea, and tired. He was so sick. They climbed off plane and into the airport clinic. They came to the lounge and saw a small girl. Kagome walked up to her.

**" Excuse me are you Neysha?" Kagome asked.**

**" Huh?" Before the girl could respond a demon girl flew down and attacked Inuyasha who was now beside Kagome. **

**" What tha!" Inuyasha said stummbling back.**

**" Stop!" The girl screamed.**

A/N: Okay ready to meet our saviors? LOL I am! Thank **Wisebunny15 **for her idea! lol Thank you Jordan! Applauds her Bravo! Next **Chapter: The Mysterious Girls and the Wedding... Finally!** Enjoy!


	22. The Time We Spend Together

**The Beginning of the End**

**Disclaimer: Crap I don't own Inuyasha! I envy Rumiko Takahashi!**

**Well time for the story. Thanx for all your reviews! I enjoy reading them. If you don't like my story i'm sorry, but some people do so you'll have to live with it. Okay now enjoy!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

( Miko32 Kagome + Demonslayer19 Sango)

Miko32: Hey Sango guess what!

Demonslayer19: Hey Kags what's up?

Miko32: Nothing much, but guess what Miroku wants to ask you out!

Demonslayer19: Do what! You mean the cute, yet, perverted monk wants to date me?

Miko32: Yeah Inuyasha told me last night when he was here.

Demonslayer19: U mean during y'all's make-out session?

Miko32: (blushes) That's not the point! But yes.

Demonslayer19: I new it. Y'all never change.

Miko32: U and Miroku will be sooner or later.

Demonslayer19: Shut up Kags! Well the phones ringing. I'll talk to ya later! Bye

Miko32: Bye.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Last time on The 'Beginning of the End':**

_They came to the lounge and saw a small girl. Kagome walked up to her. _

_**" Excuse me are you Neysha?" Kagome asked.**_

_**" Huh?" Before the girl could respond a demon girl flew down and attacked Inuyasha who was now beside Kagome. **_

_**" What tha!" Inuyasha said stummbling back.**_

_**" Stop!" The girl screamed.**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Twentytwo: The Time We Spend Together

The girl screamed and Kagome turned to her.

**" Neysha! Please!" **The girl screamed blocking Neysha's attck. **" Forgive her. She's very protective of me. I am Sheykow. I am who you seek?" **More a question than an answer.

Kagome nodded. **" Yes, Keade summoned us here to pick you up." **She explained.

**" The old hag is still alive I prosume?" **Sheykow smiled. **" I miss her..." **

Kagome frowned. **" Sorry, but Keade passed away awhile back. She came to me in spirit. I am her older sister's reincarnation. I am Kagome Higurashi. Soon to be Kagome Takasugi. My wedding was today, but Keade appeared and told us to come here for you." **Kagome finished. Sheykow's head was down.

**" Oh so you and Kikyo are somehow intwined? She still alive?" **Kagome shook her head. **" Ah oh well never liked her anyway! She was just a cold-hearted witch when it came to helping me in my quest!" **Sheykow gleamed. **" I always was fond of Keade though. My youngest sister I thought of." **Sheykow frowned.

**" Feh. Can you get this kid of me!" **Inuyasha screamed annyoyed now.

**" Oh yes i'm sorry. Neysha that isn't nice please he's our friend." **Sheykow smiled. Neysha, the fox child, who resembled Shippo, came to Sheykow's side.

**" I'm sorry. I can't trust all demons and hanyou's now and days." **Neysha admitted.

Kagome smiled. **"Well we must return to Japan. I have a wedding to attend!" **

Sheykow smiled. She was about to say something when an intercom bommed through the lounge.

**" Excuse me. Your attention please. The plain to Japan has been cancled due to heavy thunderstorms throughout the boarder. We are sorry for the inconvience. The new scedual for tomorrow, April 15 , at four p.m. We will take your ticket for half price tomorrow. Thank you for your time."**

**" Man! Our wedding!" **Inuyasha yelled disappointed.

**" Now babe. Let's book a hotel and i'll make it up to you." **Kagome gleamed. A small twinkle of disire in her eyes. Inuyasha smiled like there was no tomorrow. **" I'd enjoy that."**

They shared a sweet, inoccent kiss. **" Um no need for a hotel. You can stay with us." **Sheykow smiled.

**" Uh thanks but..." **Inuyasha managed.

**" But we'd love too." **Kagome looked at him. **" Sorry baby, but we need to stick with them. I'll just double the honeymoon's action. How's that?" **Kag winked.

**" Okay." **Inuaysha's ears drooped.

**" Let's go!" **Sheykow lead them to a small, yet real comfy cabin. **" Nice!" **Kagome said.

**" Feh." **Was Inuyasha's reply to the beautiful room. It was a two bedroom cabin with a small kitchen and two bathrooms. It was beautiful. **" You like it don't you honey?" **Kagome urged. **" Well..." **Kagome kissed him soflty. **" Okay yes it's beautiful, but not as beautiful as you." **Kagome laughed. **_" That was a chessy line, but I have to admitt I liked it." _**Kagome thought and laughed. **" What's so funny?" **Inuyasha asked. **" Nothing dear." **They stopped and saw noone in the room.

They walked out to see them on a balcony. **" Done now?" **Sheykow smiled.

**" Sorry." **Kagome blushed, as did Inuyasha.

Neysha just crossed her arms and scoffed. **"Whatever..." **

**" No problem!" **Sheykow smiled. **" Time to eat! I ordered pizza." **

**" Uh got any ramen?" **Inuyasha asked.

**" Sorry no, but don't you like pizza? Pepperoni!" **Sheykow smiled.

**" No... Is it good?" **Inuaysha asked, his stomach rumbling.

**" Well duh! Kagome you never gave him pizza?" **Sheykow asked.

**" No he always perfered ramen." **Kagome shrugged.

**" Oh well he'll love it!" **Sheykow smiled and walked to the door.

**" She's to peppy for being the protector. Neysha is quiet and well like I was before I met you." **Inuyasha said. **" Yeah well give them time." **Kagome chimed.

Sheykow opened the door. **" Oh thank you for picking them up for me! I am very grateful!" **Sheykow was talking to someone. Inuyasha and Kagome walked into the kitchen to see someone helping Sheykow set the table. **_" He reaks of... NARAKU!" _**Inuyasha drew his sword and lunged at Naraku.

(A/N:Yes indeed it is Naraku. Thanx to the evil mind of **Wisebunny15. **Thank her for the twist. As you probably already know, **W isebunny15 **is my helper in my story. She was my first review and my first yahoo friend. Thanx to her I have evil plans in my story. ( laughs) Thanx **Jordan**!)

**" Stop Inuyasha!" **Sheykow screamed. Naraku cowarded down behind Sheykow.

**" Huh?" **Inuyasha asked. **" This is Naraku the evil most hated demon in the fuedal era! He is the soul reason I was in the mess I was in! He ruined my life!" **Inuyasha yelled.

**" I recunstructed Naraku. This Naraku can't remember killing anyone. Let alone you and the fuedual era." **Sheykow laughed. **" He is my friend/servant." **Sheykow helped him up. **" He is harmless. I promise."** Sheykow and Naraku stood.

**" Sorry if I scared you." **Inuyasha said blushing.

**" No problem. I am sorry that I caused you pain, since you attacked like that." **Naraku laughed. **" Nice to meet you. Ah and who are you young miss?" **Naraku held out his hand to Kagome.

**" Oh sorry! I am Kagome Higurashi! I am very sorry for that inccedint." **She blushed after shaking his hand. Neysha was sitting in the corner, like Inuyasha always does, and chuckled slightly. **" Hehe." **

After eating they all settled down in the living room. Naraku in the room preparing beds for everyone.

**" Now you said in the airport lounge that you were marrying. Who?" **Sheykow asked.

_( like she don't know.lol)_

Kagome smiled. **Well him of course." **Inuyasha wrapped an arm around her automatically as if he was trained to. **( Trained lol Inuyasha trained! lol sry back to stroy.)**

**" I am to become Kagome Higurashi Takasugi!" **Sheykow's eyes widened.

**" You said you were the reincarnation of Kikyo right?" **Kag nodded. **" And you Inuaysha Takasugi. The Inuyasha Takasugi!" **Inuyasha nodded now. **" Kikyo told me about you! She said she loved you and that you were to marry her and become human with the Shikon Jewel." **Sheykow smiled. **" I'm glad you didn't! I NEVER, repeat NEVER, liked her! She was so rude when I asked about you." **Sheykow glared at the memory.

Flashback

_**" So how is Inuyasha lady Kikyo?" **Young 12 yr. old Sheykow asked._

_**" Non of your business Sheykow!" **The priestest Kikyo yelled. _

_**" I am sorry lady Kikyo. I just haven't seen him lately and Keade said he was with yopu most the time." **Sheykow said. _

_**" Keade is such a curious little child." **Kikyo chuckled. **" but you should not pry in my life. Inuyasha is my buisness not your's. He is my responsibility. He is the reason I am alive. I am happy to have him. He will become human and marry me, live with me and give me the blessing to bear his child. I refuse if he is hanyou. Only human children will I bear." **Kikyo spat._

_**" Oh that's is very nice lady Kikyo. I am happy for you." **Sheykow smiled up._

_**" As you should be. Now back to your training." **Kikyo demanded. Sheykow frowned._

End of flashback

**" That wench! Only human children would she bear! Oh that stupid little..." **Inuyasha was cut off by Kagome's finger to his lips. **" Don't use such language. It is unnessacary dear. She's gone." **Kagome smiled, then frowned. **" That stupid, pathetic, nogood, lying witch! I hated her, I still do! Useing him for her own happiness!" **Kagome raved. Inuyasha smiled. **_" How I love you for that. Loving me like no other, even if I am a pathetic hanyou." _**He thought.

They talked for what seemed like hours. Inuyasha and Kagome grew tired. **" I am very sleepy." **Kagome pointed out. **" Me too. Let's go babe." **Inuyasha said scooping her up. Naraku came in. **" Ah just in time your beds are made and I have equipted you bathroom with warm water for when you wish to shower." **He bowed and walked away. **" Thanx Naraku." **Inuyasha said. **_" He really isn't bad." _**Inuyasha thought.

Inuyasha carried her to the bedroom they are sharing and he put her down. He pulled the covers back and climbed in, soon to be asleep like Kagome. They slept peacefully, until a loud scream echoed through the halls. Inuyasha jerked up, Kagome aside him awake now to.

**" What in the h-e- double hockey sticks was that!" **Kagome said rubbing her eyes.

**" I dunno!" **Inuyasha said jumping up.

They ran out the room still in their clothes. Neysha jumping in front of them. **  
**

**" Y'all should've stayed in bed. It's Sheykow's night to become two instead of one." **She yelled.

**" Do what!" **Kagome and Inuyasha asked in union.

**( To be Continued...)**

**a/n: So sorry but it's 12:00 here and i'm so tired! Please r&r. I enjoy reading them! Thanx for everything! Keep reading and reviewing! I will get to the wedding chapter soon! I hope... But I will get there! As soon as this chapter is complete! Chapter 23 coming up!lol**


	23. Secrets Revealed

**The Beginning of the End**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Miko32: Sango! How did it go?

Demonslayer19: What?

Miko32: The date with Mirkou!

Demonslayer19: Oh it was great! He kissed me!

Miko32: Really? That's amazing! I bet you loved that!

Demonslayer19: I did. (blushes) I mean we did what you and Inuyasha do on a daily bases. we made out and my mom walked in.

Miko32: Ouch... What did she say?

Demonslayer19: Uh grounded me. But I get to see him tonight. (LOL)

Miko32: (lol) Opps someones here. Hey It's Inuyasha!

Demonslayer19: Well I'll let you go. Make-out time?

Miko32: Oh hush (blushes) Yeah! Bye!

Demonslayer19: Bye

Miko32 singed out...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter Twenetythree: Secrets Revealed

**"Do what?" **They yelled in union.

**" Sheykow has to souls! One kind and gentle, the other stubborn and ruthless!" **Neysha yelled. **" Get back in your room!" **They obyed.

**" Two souls? Oh no! It's a new moon." **Inuyasha thought. He then became human.

Kagome could here them talking outside the door. **" Move Neysha...!" **Sheykow yelled. **" No Sheykow break free don't hurt them!" **Neysha yelled. **" Get out of the way!" **A slap was heard along with a crash. The door burst open. **" Inuyasha there you are." **Inuyasha was sitting with Kagome on the floor. He was human and those violet eyes stung the air. His black hair matched the room's darkness. **" What do you want." **Inuyasha asked. **" Freedom." **Inuyasha's eyes widened. **" What?" **Sheykow repeated. **" Freedom, freedom from this curse! I want to be free and become one instead of two! Your father did this to me! I want revenge alonge with freedom." **Sheykow growled. Kagome smiled.

**" Freedom? U want freedom? How do we give you freedom?" **Kagome asked.

**" First this doesn't concern you! It concerns Inuyasha and that dang dead father of his!" **Sturbborn Sheykow yelled.

**" Kagome concerns me and I concern her! So whatever it is she's helps!" **Inuyasha growled.

**" Feh. Whatever." **Sheykow hunched over and started to growl. **" Dang you no!" **Sheykow growled in pain.

**" Stop stop yelling! Sheykow she is going to help. She's miko. Inuyasha please please help us! I want to be one with my other half." " No you want to be two!" " No one! If we seperate our bodies wont make it!" **Gentle Sheykow snapped. **" Being one is the only way." " No!" **Stubborn Sheykow ragged.

**" How do we help you Sheykow's?" **Kagome asked.

**" Your power of light." **Gentle Sheykow said.

**" Oh so you want Kagome to use her powers and free your deaded curse?" **Inuyasha asked.

**" Please." **Sheykow said.

**" I'll try." **Kagome smiled.She started to chant like Keisho taught her. **" Onigu masha tea compe mingle litsha mota decop'e." **A light flashed and Sheykow moaned.

**" Finally I am free." **The Sheykow's said in usion. The both seemed to come to terms and settle as the Sheykow that everyone knew before the curse was cast.

**" Thank you so much _'Goddess of Light'." _**Sheykow said after hugghing Kagome.

**" Please call me Kagome." **Sheykow smiled and nodded.

The exited the room and Sheykow ran to Neysha. **" Neysha i'm so sorry!" **Neysha smiled.

**" Your other half hurts." **Neysha said getting up with a grin. **" We're one now thanx to the godde... thanx to Kagome I mean." **Sheykow blushed after seeing Kagome smile and nod.

**" It's finally over?" **Neysha asked.

**" Yes, finally." **Sheykow smiled.

The curse apon Sheykow was lifted thanx to Kagome's miko powers and the night of the new moon ended. Inuyasha became half-demon again. They all settled on a plane back to Japan, Tokyo and met Keade's spirit at the airport. **" Ye made it back with thee two we summonded?" **Keade's spirit asked. **" Keade? Miss Keade?" **Sheykow asked. **" Ai it is thee in spirit form. The died while back." **Sheykow smiled. **" We know why we're here and we are happy to help." **Keade smiled and nodded. **" Ye in good hands. That ye are." **Keade disappeared.

They all smiled. Kagome smiled. **" Time for my wedding! Now Inuyasha, Sheykow, Neysha...let's move!" **Inuyasha smiled and nodded. **' 'Bout time.'** Inuyasha thought.

A/N: Okay sry it is a small and weird chapter, but **Wisebunny15 **asked me to write a chapter using her Idea. I didn't uunderstand, but I did my best. Sry if boring! My next chapter will kick butt! Lol Well now stay tuned for Chapter 24: **The Wedding FINALLY ! (GRINS)**


	24. The Newcomers and the Night of Fun

**The Beginning of the End**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from Inuyasha, but my made up characters belong to Sheykow and one made-up belongs to me. She's coming in today. Well I have to say I envy Rumiko Takahashi! Lol**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

" I hate it!" Kagome said bursting through her best friends door.

" Hey Kags, what's up now?" Sango asked.

" It's that stupid witch! K-K-Kikyo! I hate her and what she did!"

" Let me guess she hugged Inuyasha and said she loved him and you should jump off a cliff?" Sango said.

" No she _kissed _him, then said all that stuff." Kagome huffed and plopped down on Sango's bed.

" Kag don't worry what did he do?"

"He shoved her and said die witch and walked off." Kagome said smiling. " Oh San what do I do if one day he decides he loves her again?"

" Kag when that happens hell will freeze over first." San died out laughing and Kag soon joined in.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter Twenty-four: The Newcomer and the Night of Fun

Kagome got into the car that she had called in to rent and drove away with Inuyasha clinging for dear life in the seat beside her. Neysha and Sheykow sat in the back praying to live. Kagome drove eighty to get to her mom's.

**" I'm getting married today! Nomore interuptions!" **Kag said.

**" Honey maybe you should slow down." **Inuyasha said smiling.

**" No the sooner the better!" **She snapped.

**" Okay..." **Inuyasha turned around. **" sorry normally she's very careful. She never drives like this." **Inuyasha said.

**" Whatever." **Neysha said.

**" It's quiet alright. She's just wanting to marry you. No worries back here. Right Neysha?" **Sheykow said smiling an agree-with-me-or-face-the-wrath-of-your-friend smile.

**" Feh." **Was all that was said.

**" Dang it traffic! Move I have a wedding to go too!" **Kag yelled out her window while beating the horn.

**" Kagz calm down. You're hurting my ears." **Inuyasha rubbed his sore ears.

**" Sorry Inu-babe, but I need to get to mom's! I have a wedding and a very special visitor is coming over." **Kagome said.

**" I know. I know." **Inuyasha said closong his eyes. Kagome sped off leaving dust trailing behind her.

They arrived at her mom's house in less than thirty minutes. She got out of the car and everyone followed.** " Mom, grandpa, Souta! I'm back!" **Kagome yelled.

**" Honey welcome back!" **Ayeka Higurashi kissed her daughters cheek and hugged her. She looked around Kagome. **" Inuyasha! How did the flight go?" **Ayeaka hugged her soon to be son-in-law.

**" Actually Ayeka, it was awful." **Inuyasha hugged her back. **" But we did manage to bring back Keade's friends. Neysha Sheykow? Come in." **Sheykow,followed by Neysha, came bounding through the door.

**" Hello I am Ayeka Higurashi. I am Kagome's mother may I get you two anything?" **Ayeka smiled.

**" No thank you. I am Sheykow and this is my protector Neysha. Her barks worsethan her bite, well maybe it was the other way around." **Sheykow laughed as did Ayeka.

**" Mom when will we consume wedding?" **Kagome asked anxiously.

**" Well tomorrow cause your special visitor is gonna be alittle late." **Kagome frowned.

**" Late who's gonna be late?" **A stranger said through the door. Kagome turned as did Inuyasha and Ayeka. **" I was gonna be, but I wanted to surprise my favorite nease." ** Kagome laughed as she ran to see her Aunt Sayo.

**" Aunt Sayo! Oh I missed you so much!" **Kagome huggeed her tightly as did Sayo. **" Aunt Sayo how long as it been since I last seen you?" **Sayo smiled.

**" Long time to long." **Sayo smiled. **" I wish to meet this man that is making my little nease so happy." **Sayo said.

**" Well he's right here." **Kagome pulled Inuyasha to her aunt. **" Aunt Sayo meet my one and only, Inuyasha Takasugi." **Inuyasha eyed Sayo. **_" She really is half-cat demon." _** Inuyasha smiled a faint smile.

**" H-H-Hi I am Inuyasha. Nice to meet you Mrs. Sayo." **Inuyasha held out his hand to the smiling cat hanyou. ( Hanyou cat and hanyou dog! Lol that's funny! They're gonna be kined.! Sry back to the story.)

**" Please call me Sayo and it is nice to finally meet you Inuyasha." **Sayo's eyes peirced right through him. Her cat claws wrapped firmy around Inuyasha's. **" I am very happy to meet the man Keade told me so much about." **

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. **_' She did know Keade. The old hag wasn't lying after all.' _" Really?" Well she told me about you too. Sayo generation of Keade's fallen love." **It was Sayo's eyes to narrow now. **" She told you of me and my ansitors?" **Inuyasha nodded.

Kagome became anyoyed. **" Okay time to get ready for the wedding." **Kagome chimed.

**" Kagome how about we wait til tomorrow and we all go out to eat tonight? I am really hungry and I had a long flight. " **Kagome frowned. **" Alright Aunt Sayo. I guess we should wait. Who knows were Sango and Miroku are with Kohaku, Kirara, and Shippo." **Kagome smiled. **" I want to hear about your trip and what you've been doing for five - six years." **Kagome smiled and walked over to Inuyasha. **" I want to tell you about Inuyasha too." **Inuyasha kissed Kagome. **" Sounds good to me." **Kagome smiled.** _'Okay maybe we have one more inturuption. Oh well it's worth it... I suppose.' _**Kagome giggled which caused Inuyasha to look at her.

**" What is it Kagome?" **Inuyasha asked.

**" If I told you, you'd laugh." **Kagome smiled.

**" Whatever wench." **Inuyasha smiled anyhow.

Kagome laughed. She walked up to Inuyasha and Sayo. **" I am going with Aunt Sayo to my house to get ready. Mom is coming with us. Inuyasha you saty here with grandpa and Sota. Saota you help Inuyasha get ready. I left clothes up stairs. Got it?" **Sota nodded. **" Good Aunt Sayo ready? Mom?" " Yes we're ready." **They said in usion.

Kagome started rental car and drove to their house. It was surprisenly clean. Kagome grabbed a note that was attached to the fridge. It read:

_**My best friend Kagome,**_

**_Hey Kagz, It's me Sango. I, with the help of Miroku, Kohaku, Shippo, Sota, and Kirara, cleaned your house for you. We hope it helped. We also left you a gift in your living room. I hope you like it, well We hope you like it. I love you like a sister, a best friend, and a helper. I appriciate all your help with me and Miroku. Thank you so much for all your help. I love you, WE love you. _**

_**Your best friend (s)**_

_**Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Sota, Kohaku, and Kirara**_

Kagome walked into the living room. It was beautiful. A big stack of gifts and a banner that read: **_Congrats on your big day!_**

Kagome had tears run down cheeks. Kagome touched a medium size gift that was wrapped in silver and a glitter bow wrapped around the square box beautifully. Kagome wiped the tears away. **_' Thanx guys. I'll never forget.' _**Kagome turned around. **" Let's get ready!" **Ayeka and Sayo smiled and nodded. **" So sister I hear you bought my daughter a dress." **Ayeka smiled linking arms with Sayo. **" Yes I did. I hope you liked it Kagome dear." " I did ever so much!" **Kagome smiled. **" Mom you have to see it!" **Kagome opened the door to Inuyasha's and her bedroom. It was clean to, vaccumed and all. **_' At least the bed's made. I don't want my family knowing that we do 'that' and not clean up.' _**Kagome blushed. **_' Not a good thought. Bad Kag!' _**That voiced teased her. She sighed and walked to the closet. It hung beautifully at the center of all her clothes. Inuyasha's were right beside her's, yet not so much as neat. **_' Typical Miroku. Can't do clothes still.' _**Kagome giggled. **" Here it is!" **Ayeka gasped. The long pink silk kimoni hung down beautifully. Little red flowers all over it. A gold rim along the shoulders, two slits up the sides that stopped at the thighs, and a low cut chest. **" It's beautiful Sayo!" **Ayeka hugged her sister. **" Have you worn it yet? If not wear it tonight!" **Ayeka said. **" I'll do your hair and Sayo your make-up." **Sayo nodded.

**" Sounds good to me." **Kagome smiled. **" How long do we have?" **

**" One hour." **Sayo smiled pulling out her make-up kit. **" Your hair will take thirty minutes, so go get dressed now dear." **Kagome nodded.

Kagome slipped into the beautiful dress. It fit her form perfectly. It fell to her ankles and slipped over her form really nice. It was tight just alittle on her butt and chest, but it she fixed the tie in the back she could fix that, but the thought of Inuyasha ran through her mind. **_'Hmmmmm, maybe just a little.' _**Kagome lossened it not even a pinch, but felt better anyway. **_" Okay that's a little better.' _**She smiled. She walked out of the bathroom and into her room. **" So? Do I look okay?" **Sayo smiled and Ayeka nodded. **" As pretty as your mom on her wedding day." **Sayo said. Kaome looked at her mom who had a tear roll down her face. **_' Mom..' _**Kagome hugged her mother and whispered, **" I love you so much. Thank you for everything." **Ayeka smiled and hugged her daughter tighter. **" I know you do. I love you too dear." **Kagome hugged her aunt next. **" Aunt Sayo thank you for this beautiful dress. I love it." **Sayo hugged her and kissed her forhead. **" For a twenty-five yr. old you think I would wear that too." **Sayo laughed. She opened a bag she had brought with her. **" I made three more, and a additional for your friend Keisho." **Kagome gasped at the four dressing sprawled on the bed. Ayeka's was a beautiful blue sparle dress. It was ankle length and it was as blue as the ocean's depth. Ayeka's eyes lit up. Her dress was gorgeous. It has tiny sequens all over the chest line. It didn't go down to much though, Ayeka is only thirty-four. Yes she had Kagome at eighteen. Anyways it was ankle length and had slits to the thighs. A black under-cloth that was attached to the slits that made it look made into. (It's hard to explain. Sorry.) Ayka grabbed the dress and swirled around with it. **" Sayo... I.. I... I love it!" **She hugged her sister tight. **" You and me and Kagome will wear ours tonight." **Sayo smiled. **" Of course." **Ayeka said tears stained her face.

Sayo's dress was made the same as Ayeka's, but it was a black dress with a low cut neck. It was ankle length and had silver outlining it. It was beautiful and matched Sayo perfectly with her silver hair and cat ears. Her white green eyes bringing out her features and the dress. **" See twenty-five and I still look hot!" **Sayo laughed a sweet gentle laugh. Kagome and Ayeka joined in. Kagome glanced at Sango's dress. It was a long red dress with two slits and a low chest too. It was ankle length and a color of flames. It had black lining and tiny kinda noticable black swirls in it. Kagome grined. **_" Sango will love this, but Miroku more.' _**Kagome giggled. Ayeka looked at her daughter. **" Something wrong?" **Kagome looked at her mom. **" No ma'am just admiring Sango's dress. She's gonna love it." **Ayeka smiled. **" Thanx Aunt Sayo." **Kagome said. Sayo nodded. **" I didn't know what this young girl Keisho liked, so I made her this." **Sayo held up a long green dress with a gold dragon wrapping around it. It was a forest green and the dragon a bright gold. It was ankle length, (as are they all...) and low chest, ( as are three...) and had two slits to the sides, (again the same as four...). **_' Amazing she knew Keisho's favorite colors.' _" Actually maybe we need to swap Sango and Keisho's dress'. I think they'll enjoy them like that." **Sayo looked puzzled. **" Really?" " Yup. Thanx again." **Sayo smiled and nodded. **" Oh I almost forgot." **Sayo pulled out a smaller bag and handed it to Kagome. **" Amazing! Hair pins!" **Kagome addmired them. Sango's were red with black tips. **" I guess we need to swap Keisho's and Sango's then?" " Yeah Sango likes gold and green, Keisho likes red and black." **So now Sango had the gold with green tips, and Keisho had the red and black ones. Ayeka's were blue with black tips. Ayeka took her's and smiled. She went to get dressed. Kagome smiled. **" I'll give them to Sango and Keisho tomorrow." **Kagome said. Ayeka smiled. Sayo took her to chopsticks that were black with small silver sequens on the top.** "I think I'll dress when we're done with you."** Sayo smiled. Kagome nodded and sat down.

It took twenty good minutes to help Kagome's face glow with perfection. It was the best Kagome ever look, that's what she though anyway. Sayo was just finishing up when Ayeka walked out. Her make-up was done and her hair too.The tow sticks holding her hair in a perfect bun. Kagome smiled and Ayeka blushed. **" You look great sister!" **Sayo said putting down her make-up brush. Kagome stood. **" Mom you look absolutley gorgeous." **Kagome smiled, Ayeka blushed deeper. Ayeka smiled and told Kag to sit again. **" Let me do your hair now dear." **Kagome smiled and allowed her to fix her hair. Sayo going to dress as she worked her magic. After about thirty minutes and five to spare they finished. Sayo came out with her dress fitting perfect and her hair in a beautiful bun. Her chopsticks laying gently in the bun's core. Sayo smiled and swirled. **" So?" " So what? You look hot!" **The two sister danced in their new outfits. **_' I thought I was the immature one.' _** Kagome laughed and Sayo pulled her into their dance. Kagome, Ayeka, and Sayo danced and sung like noother. They had a blast until a knock came to the door. There Inuyasha, Sota, grandpa, Sheykow, and Neysha. Neysha snickered and Sheykow clapped. Inuyasha grinned while Sota and grandpa laughed. Kagome blushed. Inuyasha walked in looking hot as ever. He grabbed her hand and danced around with her. Grandpa took Sayo's and Sota took Ayeka's. They all laughed. **" Mom you're good." **Sota laughed. **" Thanx baby." **Ayeka kissed his cheek. Kagome laughed as Inuyasha dipped her. **" Inu-babe!" **Inuyasha pulled her up. **" What?" " Nothing." **He kissed her and smiled. **_' She looks mighty hot. That necklace is perfect chest length. Well alittle to far down, but I can deal with it.' _**Inuyasha grinned. Kagome blushed. **" What?" " Oh nothing just thinking how tomorrow you're gonna be Kagome Higurashi Takasugi." **She laughed. Ayeka smiled and said, **" Time to go." **They all smiled and walked out. **" Bye the way you look hot tonight." **Inuyasha whispered. **" Thank you. You look great yourself." " Does that earn me a gift tonight?" " Well I dunno. I wouldn't doubt it." **He grinned. **_' Score.' _**Kagome knew Inuyasha didn't want her only for her body, he loves her and she knows that. He just loves her as much as a man can. And she **_likes _**giving him his rewards. Kagome grinned to.

They arrived at the resturant thirty minutes behind, but still got in. They ate til their hearts content. They told stories of the feaudal era and how she met Inuyasha. How they faught Naraku and how they beat him. Sayo listened and Sheykow, Neysha, grandpa, Ayeka, and Sota smiled. Sota never heard of the battles end, but hearing it he was glad his sister and his hero were safe. Sayo nodded. **_' Keade was right. He is the love of her life.' _**Sayo thought. Sayo and the rest grew tired and decided it was time to leave. Kagome agreed. They all went their seprate ways and grandpa decided that Sheykow and Neysha stay with them. They agreed. Kagome went home and took off her lovely dress. Inuyasha took off his tux and dressed in his sweats and red t-shirt. Kagome threw on her slip and walked out. **" Do I get my award?" **Kagome didn't answer. She walked to Inuyasha and kissed him. Her hand going under his shirt. Hands grazing his tone muscular chest. He deepened the kiss and she melted. His arms wrapped around her waist and his hands rested on her back. They stayed this way for awhile. Kagome layed down and said, **" I love you Inuyasha. And I can't give you the world or expencive gifts like that, but I can give you my heart and love." **Inuyasha cut her off. His lips rested on hers. **" Kagome you have given me the world. You're the only one in the world I need. I love you too and I always will." **Kagome smiled as a tear ran down her face. **" Thank you Puppy." **Inuyasha smiled. Kagome sat up and his head rested in her lap. She rubbed his soft ears as a soft pur like sound escaped his throat. Kagome giggled, soon Inuyasha was asleep. She too fell asleep. His arms draped around her waist.

The day of the visitor and the night of fun, came to an end. The day of wedding bells rang in her sleep. She was determined to enjoy her wedding day. Only three hours left...

**A/N: Okay so I forgot the wedding! My bad, but I assure you that's next! lol I have an awful memory. I always lose track and have to redo it. Sorry. Okay Softball time bye y'all until next chapter!**


	25. The Wedding's Beginning

**The Beginning of the End**

**Disclaimer: I wish Inuyasha was mine. It's a brilliant plan! Inuyasha is the best! (Ahem...) Oh yeah..the story..hehe. Okay the awaited chapter: The Wedding's Beginning.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter Twenty-Five: The Wedding's Beginning

Kagome was the firt to wake. She tried to wake Inuyasha, but the stubborn hanyou refused to wake. **" For kami's sake... WAKE UP!" **The hanyou snorted and rolled over in the soft pillows. Kagome was annyoed. **_' Alright try this dog-boy.' _**Kagome rolled him over and her hand grazed his exposed chest. She took her other hand and grabbed an ear, softly she rubbed it. He stirred. She sat on him and leaned down. Her chest pressed in the prossese. **" Inuyasha..." **She teased him. His eyes still shut he moaned. She lightly kissed his lips, her chest grazing his chest. His eyes slowly opened and he saw her chest right in his face. She was rubbing his ears and he gasped. **" Haha that woke you." **Inuyasha smiled and kissed her. She kissed back and then pulled away. **" It's our wedding day and our honeymoon...awaits..." **She whispered and nipped his lower lip. Inuyasha moaned at the teasing. Then it panged. **" OUR WEDDING DAY!"** He shot up and they ran to the car. Kagome ran back in and grabbed the two dresses and hair pins. **" I can't forget these." **Kagome ran out and Inuyasha was irritated. **" Hurry wench!" **Kagome growled and he repeated. **" Uh...hu-hurry koishii?" **Kagome smiled. **_' Why am I so moody to him? He's just axsious and why shuldn't he be?' _**Kagome smiled. She got in the car and they drove away. Inuyasha stopped at Ayeka's driveway and Kag got out. She ran in to be gretted by Keisho, Suikuroma, Sheykow, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara. Kohaku, Sayo, Sota, Neysha, Ayeka, and her grandpa. Kagome smiled and took the two dresses out and handed them to Sango and Keisho.

**" Oh my Kami!" **Sango screamed. She twirled with the green and gold dress. The dragon shining brightly in the light. **" Is it mine? " **Sango asked. Kagome nodded and handed her the green and gold pin. **" These to." **Sango took them and about fainted. **" Thank you!" **She screamed. Kagome smiled. **" My aunt Sayo made it for you. She made this on and mine and mom's, even her own. I'll show you them later. She made Keisho's too." **Keisho, who was sitting down by Suikuroma, looked up.

**" Mine?" **Kagome smiled.

**" Yes. Here." **She handed Keisho the red dress with black swirls. The hair pins too. Keisho smiled and took them.

**" Their... their... their beautiful!" **Keisho hugged Kagome as did Sango then they turned and hugged Sayo. **" Thank you!" **They said in usion.

**" No problem dears." **Sayo hugged them. **" Kagome dear. I also made one for a young girl named Rin. I was up all night making it." **Sayo handed Kagome a yellow long ankle length dress with orange outlining. A line of small orange beads going from the right chest to the left thigh, were the slit ended. It was chest cut neck and a yellow and orange-red hair pin. Kagome smiled and lifted the dress. It was gorgeous. **" Aunt Sayo why did you stay up so late?" **Kagome asked.

**" Well dear, my sister was telling me all about the brother of Inuyasha and his mate Rin. I just thought since she is one of your best friends, she needed a dress too. We will all go out one night in our dresses and have a party!" **Sayo smiled and Ayeka laughed. **" Plus i'm a cat-hanyou. I don't sleep much at night." **Kagome smiled. She remembered how Sayo would sit up and watch Kagome sleep when she would visit those many years ago. She loved Sayo and she accepted the gift.

**" Thank you Aunt Sayo. Rin will love it!" **Sayo smiled and Kagome hugged her.

Inuyasha smiled then looked around. **" Hey Kagz? Speaking of my brother and his mate, were are they?" **Kagome looked up.

**" Hmm I wonder maybe they..." **Kagome was cut short.

Inuyasha sniffed. **" Nevermind their here." **Kagome opened her mouth to speak, but a knock came and she knew his hanyou senses beat her again.

She opened it and Rin showered her with hugs. **" Kagome! Finally it's here! Your wedding day!" **Rin laughed and Shessy came in.

**" Kagome congragulations. You and Inuyasha." **He hugged Kagome and shook Inuyasha's hand.

**" Thanx Fluffy." **Kagome smiled. Inuyasha 'feh' ed.

Kagome walked up to Rin. **" Rin my Aunt Sayo made you a dress and a hair pin." **Kagome gave Rin the outfit and hair peice. Rin gasped. **" HUH!" **She hugged Kagome then Sayo.

**" You don't know me, yet you made me this beautiful dress. Thank you." **Sayo smiled and hugged Rin.

**" Anything for my favorite neace." **Sayo said.

**" Sayo she's your only neace." **Ayeka pointed out. They all laughed.

**" Just like Ayeka to point out the clear." **Sayo laughed and Rin said, **" Kagome let's go get you ready. Inuyasha you and Miroku and Fluffy go get ready and me, Kagome, Sango, Sayop, Ayeka, and who are they?" **Kagome turned around.

**" Oh them? These are Sheykow and her protector Neysha." **Shessy turned and growled.

**" Fluffy? Honey what's wrong?" **Shessy growled and Neysha did the same.

**" Did you say Neysha and Sheykow?" **He growled deeper. Kagome nodded.

**" Nice to see you again Sesshomaru. " **Neysha growled flexing her claws. Shessy did the same.

**" What are you doing here? I thought my dad banished you!" **Neysha laughed and Sheykow joined.

**" Thanx to your brother he free'd me from my spell. I am no longer a threat Sesshomaru." **Sheykow said holding out her hand. He returned his claws and held out his. They shook.

**" More trusting then normal are we?" **Neysha laughed. **" I challenge you to a battle..." **Sheykow opened her mouth to speak, **" but after the wedding." **Sheykow closed it.

**" Shessy..." **Rin walked up to his side and took his arm. He wrapped around her waist and replied. **" Okay after the wedding." **Rin looked sad and put her head down. **' Shessy..' **

All the girls walked to the room, which is Kagome's, and all the guys went to well Sota's. Kagome laughed as she put back on her beautiful dress.

**" I am so happy the day is Finally here." **Kagome squeeled. Rin and the others laughed at her childish act.

**" Calm down and lets us fix your hair." **Ayeka said. Ayeka and Rin were doing her hair, as Sango and Sayo did her make-up. Sheykow and Neysha put on two dresses that Sango bought them yesturday while Kagome and them were out with the family. They smiled at their reflection, Neysha just, 'feh' ed.

About an hour after getting dressed, the guys became irritated, Inuyasha mostly.

X The guys X

**" Okay I know it takes them a while to dress, but an hour!" **Miroku sighed and put a hand on his shoulder.

**" Tsc tsc. Inuyasha my friend, when a girl dresses it takes time so they can dazzle you with their beauty. After all it's worth the wait is it not?" **Inuyasha grinned.

**" Yeah, but Kagome is beautiful natrally. Why waste time when she looks good anyway?" **Miroku smiled as did Shessy. **" What are you smilng for Fluffy?" **

**" Hush Puppy I know what the lecher monk means." **Miroku sighed.

**" That's harsh. That's real harsh Shesshomaru." **Shessy laughed.

They all stood around til Ayeka came in. **" Guys we're ready. Inuyasha Kagome is ready are you?" **Inuyasha smiled.

**" Yes ma'am Ayeka, I am." **Inuyasha walked out with Miroku, Shessy, Sota, Kohaku, Shippo, and grandpa right behind him.

They walked out and down to the backyard were the tree, the God Tree, stood waiting. Again petals, cherry blossom petals lined a path for our beautiful Kagome. Inuyasha stood as Rin was escorted by Shessy and Sango by Miroku. Ayeka and Sayo stood by with the kids. Sheykow and Neysha stood by watching as the people they just met walked down the aisle. They watched, Ayeka smiled and all came back to her. Memories of her wedding, memories...

Inuyasha saw her, his woman, his best friend, his love, his_ wife, _his _mate._ Inuyasha smiled. He remembered the first time they did this. She came beside him and then Keade inturreupted.

**" The time has come dear. Are you ready?" **Her grandpa whispered in her ear.

**" More than you know." **Kagome smiled as the music began. She slowly made her way down.

Inuyasha smiled. The thought of her running through his head. He grinned. **_' It's gonna be on heck of a honeymoon.' _**( sounds familar huh? ')

A/N: Okay this chapter up! Next the full wedding! Lol Chapter Twenty-six: **Memories and the Girl Who Sings.**


	26. Memories and the Girl Who Sings

**The Beginning of the End**

**Disclaimer: I wish Inuyasha was mine. It's a brilliant plan! Inuyasha is the best! (Ahem...) Oh yeah..the story..hehe. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter Twenty-Six : Mothers Memories and the Girl Who Sings

The music played as Kagome, guided by her grandpa, slowly made it down the isle. Her soft, white, silk kinono flowling in the light breeze. Kagome smiled the whole way thoughts running through her head. **_' I'm getting married, i'm getting married. Inuyasha... Mrs. Kagome Higurashi Takasugi. Me that's gonna be me. I'm getting married. The day came the day finally came. I can't believe the moment has finally arrived. Why he chose me... me out of all like Kikyo... He chose me instead of his former love. Why? I need to focus before I break down. I haven't even made it to the base of the tree and i'm already tearing. I can't wait...' _** Kagome pulled on the best smile and kept going. All her friends looked at her as she walked slowly. It seemed like years before she made it there only because she was shaking. Inuyasha grinned as his beautiful mate made it to him. He eyed her wanting hungrily to kiss the life from her. He kept his cool, standing there trying not to reach for her. He never wanted her so badly. He was, well weakening from her scent and her body it made him hunger. The dress that so nicley fit her curved tummy and nice thighs. It hugged her chest and body making her form shine with all glory. It was absolutly gorgeous, her and her dress. Inuyasha looked at her from head to toe, noticing all he's never seen in her real clothes except when they were nude. He stopped at her lips. The soft pink shade of lipgloss that made her lips shine and call out to him, **_' Inuyasha kiss me you hunk of a hanyou.' _**(snicker lol) He had to control himself.

**_'Inuyasha get a grip...she's almost your's just wait. You need to hold on, don't ruin it. You can wait, just alittle longer...' _**Inuyasha waited and waited. It seemed like years. It was the longest wait. Grandpa said, **Now for the vowels Inuyasha? Ye go first?' **

**' Yes.' **Inuyasha took her hand. **' Kagome, when I met you I knew you were special. I tried to kill you at first, but you know why. Kagome you filled my heart with your soft caring love. Your love for me that you said was because I was hanyou. You didn't want me human or demon , just hanyou. I always loved that about you. Telling you how I felt was difficult cause I was afraid of rejection, afraid you loved me as a friend and nothing more. After your conflict with Kikyo I knew that I loved you and not her. I almost killed her for you and I was afraid i'd do that to you oneday. I couldn't control my demon-side. I only was able to because of you and our friends, and your love. You made my life whole again and I knew you were my real soulmate, my lover, my best friend, and my life. You were what kept and keeps me going. You make me love the world, I began to trust people and I trusted you the most. I trusted you before anyone and how I don't know. You just made my life wonderful, and I fell in love for you. I love you Kagome.' **Inuyasha finished and Kagome couldn't hold it anymore. The tears flowed like a floodgate that burst. Inuyasha smiled as Kagome mouthed, **_'I love you too.' _**She smiled and lokked at her grandpa.

**" Kagome will you go?" **Kagome started.

**_' Kagome... my lovely daughter. Oh Toku you would be so proud of our daughter. She's so beautiful I wish your were here. I know you would be proud. I know you'd love to be here walking her down the isle. You know how much she loved you. Why did you have to leave that night? Kagome warned you that the roads were unsafe, but you went anyway. I would of be okay. You didn't need to go get my pills, it was my fault you left. Oh Toku why?' _**Ayeka smiled as tears rolled down her face. She held the camera her hands shaking. She wouldn't miss the shot of her wedding kiss. Kagome only gets married once. Only once. Ayeka was sad, yet happy as she recalled Kagome as a six year old girl playing with her father under the God Tree.

**Flash back 13 yrs. ago.**

_**" Daddy! Daddy! You can't catch me! Daddy! Ahhh!" **Six year old Kagome Higurashi laughed as she ran around the tree._

_**" Come here you little rascal!" **Toku Higurashi laughed a harty lauged as he chased his six year old daughter._

_**" Daddy no!" **Kagome laughed as her dad scooped her up and hoisted her over his shoulder. He plopped down and sat Kagome in his lap. _

_**" Daddy you cheated." **Kagome pouted. _

_**" No honey I didn't. I was just to fast for my little angel." **Kagome smiled as her dad looked down at her and smiled. _

_**" Daddy how did you meet mommy?" **Kagome asked laying back against his chest._

_**" Well I met your mommy at the airport. I was on my way out of time and there she was standing there in all her glory. She shown like an angel. I was about to miss my flight when she tapped me on the shoulder asking were flight twenty-two was. I told her that's were I was headed. We were coming back to Tokyo from New York and we rode the plane together. I said fate brought us together. She agreed. I always loved that about her. She always agreed with me. Your mom was the best ever and I asked her to marry me one day." **Toku said._

_**" Oh how romantic!" **Kagome said laughing. _

_Toku laughed and stood with little Kagome in his arms. Ayeka was standing there listening to the story. **" Your dad's right we met in an airport on our way back here. I loved him the first time I saw him. He purposed right under this tree." **Ayeka smiled. Toku set Kagome down and took his pregnat wife in his arms and kissed her passionatly. Yes prednat with Sota, that's the same week Toku died in the car accident. On his way to get pregnacy pills for Ayeka. Kagome warned him, but he said he had too. It was raining and he never came back. _

_**" Daddy! Mommy why are they buring daddy? He said he be right back! Mommy he can't come play with me if they bury him. Mommy why!Why are they buring daddy?" **Ayeka burst into tears as she hugged her daughter._

_**" Kagome darling please. It's okay... oh my baby!" **Ayeka cried like no tomorrow. He daughter right along with her._

**Flash backs end**

Ayeka cried and cried. Sota wrapped his arms around his mom. **" Mommy you okay?" **

**" Yes dear fine." **She kissed his head and held the camera once again.

Kagome started on her vowles. **" Inuyasha when I met you I fell for you hard. I liked you so much and jealousy reared it's head when I saw you with Kikyo. I never knew I loved you. When I first met you, I have to say, I rubbed your ears. I kept rubbing them saying soft so soft. Then I was attacked by Keade's men. After two-three long years with you and our friends I knew I loved you. Sango kept saying...You love him! Tell him!... I never listened. I told her the same thing with Miroku and neither did she listened either. I loved you and this tree made me realize it. I loved you from the day I touched your ears. I know that seems weird, but I was attracted to you and soon loved you. half-way through the first year I came through here going back to give you the shards, but couldn't say goodbye yet, so I came back. As I was passing the tree the shards started to glow. I took them to my chest and felt my heart race. The only thing left connecting me and you was the shards.I then realized I loved you so much it hurt.So I wanted to keep them, the shards, to remind me of you. Then my mom talked to me and told me to meet you and talk. So I did and I decided to stay. I loved you and after that battle I knew it was love. The way you held me and told me you loved me. I love you Inuyasha." **Kagome finished leaving all the people watching, crying. Ayeka the most. Even Neysha was tearing.

Inuyasha smiled and looked at his soon-to-be wife/mate. Grandpa smiled and said, at last, **" Please slip on the rings." **Inuyasha slipped on the beautiful diamond ring as Kagome slipped on the gold plate ring. **" I know pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Inuyasha Takasugi. Now husband and wife! You may _now_ kiss the bride." **Inuyasha grabbed her and pulled her in for the most passionate kiss ever shared between them. Kagome couldn't breath, but returned the kiss. The camera flashed and Ayeka smiled. Inuyasha and Kagome pulled away, gasping for breath and a bit flustered. Everyone cheered as the couple walked hand in hand down the isle.

They made there way to the same plaza Sango and Miroku had their after wedding ceromony. Kagome and Inuyasha got out walked to the huge room were the stage stood and the tables stood with food covering them. Ramen...Ramen for Inuyasha. They sat and right before the dinner Miroku stood.

**" Eh ahem. I have a toast to recite. Inuyasha, Kagome...Sango and I have had known y'all for two-three years and have grown to love y'all as our very own family. Sango and I are having a child and would like to grant you and Lady Kagome as their or him/her legal gardians. Godparents, will you do us that honor?" **Kagome and Inuyasha looked at eachother and then decided. They stood and hugged one another. **" We'd be delighted!" **Kagome squeeled and Inuyasha nodded. Inuyasha hugged Sango. **" Know there's no getting away. We really are apart of you family." **Sango teared as she kissed his cheek and cried. **" Yes Inuyasha. No way out of it." **Kagome cried hearing this and hugged her best friend and then Miroku, her other best friend, then her finaly husband.** " Then I here by grant the toast. To our number one family. To Kagome and Inuyasha Takasugi." " To Kagome and Inuyasha!" **The crowd chimmed.

Kagome walked to the stage. **" Excuse me. It's time for the husband wife dance and my best friend Sango Hisho." **Kagome clapped as did everyone else. Sango blushed as she walked on stage. Kagome hugged her best friend and smiled. **" You'll do great." " Thanx Kagome." **She hugged her again and walked off to the middle of the dance floor. Inuyasha took her hand and twirled her in. Kagome giggled. **" I love you Mrs. Takasugi." " And I love you Mr. Takasugi." **They kissed as the music started.

**" A song by Kelly Clarkson called 'A Moment Like This.' **Sango started as Inuyasha and Kagome danced.

What if I told you  
It was all meant to be  
Would you believe me   
Would you agree  
It's almost that feelin'  
That we met before  
So, tell me that you don't think I'm crazy  
When I tell you love has come here and now

Inuyasha and Kagome danced for what seemed like ever. They loved to spend time in eachothers arms dancing, kissing, making love, or just enjoying eachothers company. They kissed before parting for another dance move.

(CHORUS)  
A moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this  
Some people wait forever  
For that one special kiss

They danced as Sango sang. Miroku eyed her as she sang and he thought, **_' Man how I love her. How much we make a great team, Oh Kami how I love her.' _**Miroku smiled as he watched his love one sing. It was beautiful.

Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this

Beautiful was the only word that came to mind. Kagome smiled. **_'I knew she could do it.' _**Inuyasha smiled as if he read her thoughts.

(Verse 2)  
Everything changes  
But beauty remains  
Something so tender  
I can't explain  
Well, I may be dreamin'  
but still lie awake  
Can we make this dream last forever  
And I'll cherish all the love we share

(REPEAT CHORUS)

(BRIDGE)  
Could this be the reign of love above  
I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall  
So, let me tell you this  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this

The song came to an end. The loved the song and made it theirs. They promised if they ever heard this song they stop what they were doing and dance, or sing along.

(ENDING CHORUS)  
Some people spend two lifetimes  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever  
For that one special kiss  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this  
Oh, like this  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this  
Ooh

Sango finished, but they kept dancing. Sango wipped her tears away and walked to Miroku.

**" Baby that was beautiful." **

**" Thank you honey." **She kissed him and they walked to Kagome and Inuyasha who have stopped dancing to kiss.

**" I love you Inuyasha." " And I you Kagome." **They kissed a soft kiss and turned to the arriving couple.

**" Sango!" **Kagome hugged her. **" Thank you sooo much! You were wonderful. You have a great voice. A beautiful voice! I loved it when you sang. My heart filled with joy. The song was wonderful." **Kagome said.

**" Thank you, but don't wear your self down. You still have the honeymoon. Remember?" **Sango grinned.

**" How could we!" **Inuyasha said bringing Kagome close. **" Yes how could we." **Kagome grinned.

An hour later they were off to the land of sunshine, HAWAII! Kagome always wanted to go to Hawaii, so Ayeka payed for it and her and Inuyasha were off. They left with teary goodbyes.

**" We love you all!" **They kissed and hugged and cried. Kagome waved as her and Inuyasha boarded the plane. They were off. Neysha turned to Shessy.

**" Time for our battle." **Neysha growled. Shessy growled.

**" Fine time to battle." **Rin sighed. **_' Shessy.' _**

**A/N: Okay chapter 26th done! lol haha.**


	27. Battle and the Attack on the Honeymoon

**The Beginning of the End**

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Battle and the Attack on the Honeymoon

_**Last time:**_

_An hour later they were off to the land of sunshine, HAWAII! Kagome always wanted to go to Hawaii, so Ayeka payed for it and her and Inuyasha were off. They left with teary goodbyes._

_**" We love you all!" **They kissed and hugged and cried. Kagome waved as her and Inuyasha boarded the plane. They were off. Neysha turned to Shessy._

_**" Time for our battle." **Neysha growled. Shessy growled._

_**" Fine time to battle." **Rin sighed. **' Shessy.' **_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Neysha flexed her sharp claws. **" I've waited 500 years to do this. You're in for a rude awakening!" **Shessy laughed.

**" Well your waiting was in vein cause you can't beat me. I am the strongest of us two. You can not win." **He flexed his claws as poision eased from them.

**" Shessy please! I don't want you to fight! Shessy! This isn't right!" **Rin started to cry.

**" Rin. I'll be fine. I can't say the same for Neysha though. Don't worry, well go home soon and talk about our baby." **Shessy kept his eyes locked on Neysha.

**" Baby? Rin are you pregnat?" **Sango asked.

**" Yes. Me and Shessy are having a baby." **Rin cried as Sango hugged her friend.

**" Enough talk Sesshomaru time to battle!" **Neysha lunged for Shessy, he dodged with ease.

**" That's all you got?" **He lassed at her and cut her shoulder.

Neysha wailed in pain. She held her should as she attacked Shessy's arm. She succeded. He winched as her claws tore his flesh. He grinned. **" That's the only attack you have on me." **Neysha smiled and replied. **" You keep thinking that." **She lunged as he punched her in the stomach. She fell to the floor in agony. He grinned as he started to walk towards Rin. Rin gasped.

**" Look out!" **He whipped around as Neysha slashed his chest. Shessy didn't winch he screamed.

**" Dang girl!" **He slapped a poision whip at her. She screamed as she fell to the ground. Dust rose and as it settled Shessy was kneeling holding his bleeding chest and arm, and Neysha was lying on the ground, shaking in pain. She got to her feet as Shessy rose also. He walked to her.

**" You have gotten better Neysha, but i'm still to powerful. You may have caused me to bleed, but that's all you could do. I'm healed, my power is to strong." **Shessy was right. His body was healed and his power was increasing. Neysha bowed her head.

**You're right. You're just as strong as ever. I'm sorry to challenge you. I..am...just...to...nei'eve." **Neysha collasped in Shessy arms. He carried her to Sayo.

**" I see she still isn't strong enough." **Sayo smiled as she took Neysha.

**" She's not ready, maybe we need a new protector." **Shessy said. Rin looked at them.

**" Why are they whispering? How does she know him?" **Sango looked at Sayo and Shessy.

**" Maybe we should explain." **Sheykow walked towards them.

**" I am Sheykow Princess of the Light. I am the hier to Kagome Goddess of the Light. I was summoned her to help Mrs. Kagome in her quest to defeat the Prince of Darkness. Sesshomaru is the King of Darkness, so when he met me he said I needed a protector. Sayo was the hier of an ansitor of mine and said that her friend was to be my protector. I met Neysha a year later and she was a stubborn as ever. Fact is she hated Sesshomaru, she said that the Lord of Darkness should never be in contact with the Princess of Light. When Sayo explained to Neysha why Sesshomaru was she cailmed down. They never got along anyway htough, they always fought. But Sayo said it was to train Neysha. Poor Neysha knew why he never killed her. She knew he was to strong, but she fought him anyway. I was summoned here to help Kagome and Neysha to help me. I was also told that Sayo was to be here. After 500 years of practice Neysha agreed. I am so sorry to keep this from you. I should of told all of y'all sooner. Now I have to explain to Neysha when she wakes, why Sesshomaru never killed. She's gonna kill me though." **Sheykow laughed. They all laughed, even Shessy, Lord of Darkness, chuckled. Rin smiled as she kissed him.

**" Thank you for not killing. I love you so much." **He kissed her back as he whispered in her ear.

**" As long as you're hear, i'll never kill again. Unless, someone hurts you or our baby, hell will break loose. I love you too Rin." **Rin giggled and kissed him again.

Kagome and Inuyasha

**" Inuyasha? Are you okay?" **Kagome asked as she went to see her _husband_ leaning over the toilet.

**" i'm fi... (blugh)" **He wasn't feeling well at all.

**" Here baby." **Kagome gave him water and a airsick pill. (Are those real?)

**" Thanx babe. I'd kiss you, but..." **He swallowed the pill.

**" I know. It's okay." **She hugged him as she washed his face with a rag. His hair, thankfully, was already pulled back in a braid. Kagome knew he wouldn't be able to stand flying again. Kagome had braided it for him in the taxi. He hesitated, but Kagome gave him a puppy look.

Kagome stood as he hugged her. **" Thanx Kagome, you're the best." **He kissed her forhead.

**" No problem. Let's go sit." **Inuyasha plungged the ground. **" Oh Inuyasha! Bbay i'm sorry. I forgot about your rosery." **Inuyasha smiled.

**" It's okay." **They walked to the couch. They had a special plane pick them up. It was a jet plane that Ayeka ordered. A nice plane at that. Kagome sat Inuyasha in front of her. **" Need a massage?" **He nodded. **" Anything to avoid thinking of this ride." **Kagome giggled and started to rub his shoulders. He moaned at the feel of her touch. It was wonderful, nice and easy. He made a purring sound that made Kagome laugh. **" What!" **He asked anoyed.

**" Nothing." **She continued. He soon lossened up and open to her touch. He was finally relaxed. She moved to were he was seated on the couch with her. She layed his head on her lap and started to massage his ears. This really set him off. He started to shake his foot! Kagome died out in a fit of giggles. His foot was shaking like no other. She stopped and so did his foot. She started again and that foot started with her. Kagome was loving this. Inuyasha was asleep so he didn't know what was going on. Kagome smiled and soon cailmed down. She fell asleep with her head back against the couch and Inuyasha's head on her lap.

Four hours later they arrived at the bay of Hawaii. Kagome rubbed her eyes as Inuyasha was unpacking the stuff. **" Baby we're there." **She looked at him and smiled. He went to kiss her.

**" Did you brush your teeth." **He laughed.

**" Yes baby I did." **After he said that she pulled him into a tight kiss. He loved it.

They unloaded the plane and walked to the port. **" Aloha! Welcome to the island of Hawaii! You're on the beach of Honalulu. Welcome Mr. and Mrs. Takasugi. We have a hotel for you this way." **Kagome was really excited. She grabbed his arm and drug him after the hula girl.

**" This is great!" **Kagome said as the hula girl showed them the room. It was huge! A king size bed with a big sliding door. A bathroom fit to hold a university football team and a tub created for a whale. Kagome's eyes sparkled with joy and excitment. Inuyasha looked at her.

**" Shall we enjoy it starting now?" **Kagome nooded and Inuyasha thanked the hula girl with a big tip. The hula girl bowed and exited the room.

Kagome jumped on Inuyasha. It was nearing the time of 5:00 o'clock and she kissed him deeply.

**" Inuyasha let's go to the hotel pool. It's getting to late for the beach." **Inuyasha nodded as he kissed her and went to slip on his suit. Kagome followed him. She pulled on a green bikini with a skirt made to fit the bottom. It was a bikini top with a silver circle holding it together. Pink lining outlined the suit. Kagome looked, well sexy according to Inuyasha's reaction.

**" Dang wench!" **Kagome glared daggers. **" I mean honey." **She smiled as he slipped on his red swim shorts. She laughed as he tried to put his sword on his hip.

**" Inu-babe, you don't need your sword. We're going swimming that's all." **He looked puzzled, but put the sword down. Kagome took his hand and wo towels and made their way to the pool. Inuyasha jumped in and told Kagome it was cool. She jumped in and about killed Inuyasha.

**" It's freezing! Inuyasha Takasugi!" **He laughed as she swam to him. She tried to dunk him, but it was too much. He easily dodged and came around to grab her. She squeeled with delight as he picked her up and kissed her. Three hours passed as they swam and the moonlight caught Kagome. Inuyasha stared at her as he held her close. They hovered in the water. Kagome looked at him.

**" What's wrong?" **He shook his head.

**" You looked goregous that's all." **Kagome blushed. Inuyasha couldn't take it. He drug her from the pool, grabbed their towles, went to their room, locked the door, and threw her wet body on the bed.

**" Inuyasha?" **He jumped in bed with her. She giggled.

**" Honeymoon time." **Inuyasha kissed her as he undid the silver circle. She laughed as she untied the string on his suit. Inuyasha kissed her. Kagome moaned.

**_' His kiss... it's so much more now. I wonder...' _**Kagome was cut off with a loud bang. Terror hit as she heard screams.

**" What was that!" **Inuyasha jumped up and looked out the window. Huge saucer like things hovered in the sky. Kagome threw on a shirt and ran to his side.

**" Oh dear Kami..." **Little green things covered the ground. They were shooting little miny guns. Green spursed from them. Kagome gasped. Many lie dead. Kagome started to cry, the hula girl who had helped them sat there hugging two kids. She was screaming. Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore. He threw on some clothes and grab his tetsusaiga. Kagome put on some clothes as well, and followed her husband. She found an arrow and bows in an antique shop. Kagome shot the little green dude that was walking towards the hula girl. **" Back off ya little creep!" **He cried in pain and turned to slim. The hula girl stood and hugged Kagome.

**" Thank you so much! My name is Lilo and these are my kids Laine and Kawika." **Kagome smiled. The kids clung to their mom.

**" Nice to meet you. I'm Kagome Takasugi and that's my husband Inuyasha Takasugi." **Lilo smiled.

**" Please go to a safe place while me and my husband take care of these creeps." **Lilo nodded and picked up her two kids. They were around the age of three and five. Kagome turned. Inuyasha had used the powerful attack wind scar and killed a hundred of those green things. Kagome thought they looked alien. Must of been.

Kagome shot her arrow and killed a hundred more. They kept killing and they kept coming.

**"Kagome! The more we kill the more they come!" **Kagome agreed and shouted.

**" Then what do we do!" **Inuaysha grabbed a green creature and shook it.

**" Who's you leader! How do you keep coming back!" **the green thing looked at him.

**" SAV AWF JKFGRA LEKDNQAF NO FMWEOWKNVKJ." **Inuyasha slapped him.

**" Do what!" **The creature shook his head.

**" Uh... he's name is Stitch. He's up there... and he uses a generature. Please don't kill me." **He spoke. Kagome looked up. A huge space craft hovered above them. Inuyasha slashed the little creature and put Kagome on his back. He jumped up and went to open the door. Little guys lined up to attack them.

**" This is gonna take awhile." **Kagome said.

**" Yup some honeymoon." **Inuyasha muttured. **" They'll pay." **They lunged for the creatures. The battle of the honeymoon was just beginning.

**A/N: Yay! ready for more? You like this story? I used Lilo and Stitch as aleins and hula girl, so R&R! LOL Hope you like!**

**  
**


	28. Battle for Freedom and the Newcomers

**Anouncement: I'm late i'm late i'm late! Oh do please forgive me. I am trying so hard to come up with ideas for chapter twnety-eight. I have come up with an idea thanx to one of my reviewers and my sister wisebunny15 or now she's Inukag090. So for now I am going to write chapter twenty-eight with the best try I have right now. Okay so shall we?**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Writer: Sorry i'm so late Kagz!

Kagz: Nah it's no problem! I was having fun anyway!

Inu: 'Feh' speak for yourself wench! That damned writer made us wait forever!

Writer: Excuse me? Why don't I erase your part and put Hojo there?

Kagz: "..."

Inu: Nice try Hojo's dead.

Writer: I can bring him back! So there!

Inu: Wench...

Writer: What was that? Kagome?

Kagz: Yes?

Inu: "..."

Writer: Do your thing!

Kagz: SIT BOY!

Inu: THUD What was that for?

Kagz and Writer: For being a dog!

Inu: Harsh...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter Twenty-eight: Battle for Freedom and Newcomers

Inuyasha, with Kagome on his back, jumped up to the spaceship. Kagome's eyes widen. **" Oh Kami..." **Inuyasha busted down the heavy-looking door. He entered it and Kagome stood outside. **" Kagz you coming?" **Kagome nodded. **" Yeah, um sure..." **Inuyasha looked puzzled.

**" Well come on then wench!" **Kagome galred. Inuyasha gulped. **" Uh I mean dear." **Kagome took a deep breath and walked in with her hand in his.

It was dark so Kagome created a light with her powers. As soon as she did this a huge mob of green things surrounded them. **" Dang! Now what?" **Inuyasha looked around. **" I got it." **He drew tetsusaiga. **" Stand behind me Kagome." **She did and he swirled the tetsusaiga around and killed all them off. He grabbed her hand. **" Hurry! Before more come." **Kagome nodded and they ran, ran til they came to a huge door. Inuyasha opened it and there stood three large base looking things. Inside were three bodies, a male and two females. Kagome stared at the three nude bodies. Inuyasha covered her eyes. **" Stop staring! Kagome forget you're married now?" **Kagome giggled. **" Inuyasha I wasn't staring at anything. I was trying to plan a way to save them. One is a half demon and he's a monk. That one's a miko." **Inuaysha uncovered her eyes. She sighed. _' Okay so i'm safe now.' _Kagome smiled. She walked over to the miko one. **" I believe we should get them out of the tube's before the things come back." **Inuyasha slapped his head. _' Nah duh Kagome.' _**" Yeah you're probably right. But how?" **Kagome paced around. She stopped infront of a huge machine. Kagome smiled wide. **" We unlock them! But a code was set to keep it closed. Hmmmmm...maybe I can crack it." **Kagome started to type. Inuyasha stared. _' She's good with the computer.' _He thought.

**" Um how about 'Aliens' "**

**" Access Denied." **The computer rang out. It was like two hours till she finally realized the code.

**" Dang it...Could it be um...what's his name? Stitch?" **

**" Access grented. Welcome back Stitch." **Kagome grinned.

**" Bingo..." **She whispered.

Inuyasha stared at her. _' My woman has skills.' _He thought. Kagome typed and typed until then three tubes opened. Inuyasha caught the two girls and Kagome caught the guy. She blushed. _' I'm, holding a naked man. Oh Kami.' _Kagome thought. She looked at Inuyasha who had lied the girls down on the floor. Kagome did the same. She pulled the tube from his arm and he opened his eyes. Inuyasha did the same to the girls. They opened their eyes as well. The girls squeeled at the sight of the hunky hanyou and his ears. The male sat up and hugged Kagome. **: screams:( not helping. TT.)**

**" Thank you so much. I thought me and my sisters never escape that evil alien. How can I ever thank you." **Kagome was blushing like crazy. Kagome cleared her throat.

**" Well you can put some clothes on. You and them." **Kagome pointed to her confussed lookin' husband, not to mention irritated. Kagome stood and walked to the girls.

**" Come with me and i'll help you find clothes. Inuyasha please take care of Mr... uh? What is your name i'm sorry to be rude." **The guy looked at her.

**" Oh sorry I am Teo, a monk, and those two are my sisters Tea and Tela." **The girls smile and said hi.

**" I'm Tea! I am a half-cat demon! " **She was over excited for a girl who was just freed from a green tube. Tela looked at her.

**" Don't mind her. She's always that way. Over excited." **Tela rolled her eyes. **" I'm a miko. I sense you're one two." **Kagome smiled and nodded.

**" Well I'm Kagome Takasugi and that is my hanyou husband Inuyasha Takasugi. Nice to meet y'all." **Inuyasha looked at them.

**" Whatever. Hey." **He said.

They realized that they were still naked and decided to put on clothes. **" Oh yes please let's get y'all clothed. Inuyasha find Teo something and i'll find Tea and Tela something." **Kagome blushed looking at Teo. **" Uh and hurry. We don't wqant to be found and then put in captive wearing nothing." **Kagome ran out with Tea and Tela on her heels. They found a hanger with their clothes stashed in it. Tea grabbed her red jeans and put them on, well their undergarments first, then her white t-shirt with, ' Support wildlife; throw a party .' writen in red across the front. She pulled her hair back in a tight bun. She had a double sword for her weapon**.( Ever see Inuyasha: Affections Touching Across Time? Well a demon in that movie had two swords. Those are the exact same as Tea's.) **Tela pulled on black pants and green tank. It had, ' Don't push my bottons ,' written on the front in navy blue. Her hair was like Sango's. She had a bow and arrows for her weapon. They took Teo's clothes and found Inuyasha and Teo in the room they were freed from. He was wearing a overly sized dress. Kagome, Tea, and Tela died out in a rage of laughs. Teo looked annoyed.

**" It's not funny!" **Inuaysha joined them in the laughter.

**" Dude it really is!" **Teo looked in the glass that reflected him. He started to chuckle then die out laughing also.

**" It is!" **Kagome was crying out of laughter and through fits of giggles she handed him his clothes.

**" Here...you...might...like...these...instead...!" **She started laughing again. Teo took them and changed, The girls all turned. Kagome blushing again. _' I need to have Inuyasha! I mean come on our honey moon and I want 'it' now! I can't stand it!' _Kagome thought.

Teo finished and they turned. Teo was wearing black pants and a red shirt. It was a button down shirt that was loosly untucked. He had his hair pulled back in a tight pony-tail, his weapon was a long sword like Sesshomaru's sword, not Tensaiga. Now that they all had clothes on, she got a good look at them. Teo had ruby-red eyes and black hair, with red streaks. Tea was a cat-demon, well half, and she had ruby-red eyes also. Her hair was black with red and silver stripes. Tela had baby blue eyes and black hair also. Her hair had silver and red streaks also with red tips. They were good looking for a miko, half-demon, and monk. Kagome and Inuyasha stared, until a loud crash errupted their thoughts. A flood of grren things surrounded them. Inuyasha unsheathed tetsusaiga, Kagome pulled out her bow and steadied her arrow. Tela did the same. Teo pulled out his sword, he called it Kitsune Soul. **( My sis Jen came up with that! applauds.) **Tea pulled out her double swords.

**" Ready y'all!" **Kagome, Inuyasha, Teo, and Tela nodded. Tea shot ford killing about a hundred of them. Inuyasha swung killing a hundred more, but the more they killed the more that came. Tela shot an arrow that spursed blue energy. Kagome shot an arrow that spursed pink energy. Tela and Kagome both though, _' Amazing just like me.' _They continued the battle. Finally the greens things stopped coming. Inuaysha punched one and snarled.

**" Were's the one they call Stitch?" **The monster looked horrified.

**" Follow Bronco." **His voice was like a shrill shreik. Inuyasha carried the little thing to the place he directed them too. **" Behind these doors." **Inuyasha grinned.

**" If he isn't there i'll kill you like we did to your commrades." **The thing gulped.

**" Bronco does not lie. He's there." **Inuyasha threw him down when the doors opened.

There was a huge chair that could fit a giant. A huge desk too. The chair was turned with it's back to them. Inuaysha growled. **" Show yourself Stitch!" **The chair began to turn. When it was all the way around every anime style dropped. They sat a small little blue dude with four arms and antenas. Inuyasha jumped up. **" You're the one who has cause so much trouble! But you're so...so..." **Kagome finished his sentence.

**" Small?" **Kagome giggled.

**" Yeah small!" **Inuaysha yelled.

Stitch stood and walked over to them. Kagome kneeled. **" How can someone sop cute cause so much damage?" **Stitch looked at her then jumped and hugged her.

**" Lilo... I miss Lilo." **Kagome gasped while hugging him back.

**" What?" **Stitch wagged his small tail.

**" I am looking for my best friend, Lilo. I miss her and I want to see her. I am looking for her. I didn't mean to cause so much trouble, but my sister sister Serine is evil. She is the one who called on all the killing. I am not to blame." **The creature they followed, Bronco was his name, pipped up.

**" Bronco's afraid master Stitch isn't lying. She's evil and she's coming!" **Stitch and Bronco hid behind Kagome.

**" Stitch you lousy brother of mine! Were are you!" **She stopped. **" Who the hells are you?" **Kagome stepped forward.

**" I'm Kagome Takasugi and this is my husband Inuyasha and our friends Teo, Tela, and Tea. And just who do you think you are destorying our planet!" **Kagome screamed. Serine smiled.

**" I'm Serine and I am ruler of the solar system. I believe you are trespassing. And what are you doing out of your tubes cutie?" **She grinned at Teo.

**" Uh...um..." **Inuyasha put up a hand. **" Shut up don't explain yourself to that creature!" **Serine scoffed.

**" I am not just a creature I am a beautiful creature." **Teo and Inuyasha made a nasty face and Kagome, Tea, and Tela had a 'whatever' look on their faces.

**" Whatever!" **Tea and Tela shouted. Serine scoffed and turned.

**" You'll regret that." **Serine snapped her fingers and these huge robot claws came down and captured the girls. Kagome, Tea, and Tela were being squeezed. Kagome screamed.

**" Inuyasha!" **Tea and Tela screamed also. The pain was unbearable.

**" Teo! Help!" **Teo yelled, **" Girls!" **Inuyasha ran to Kagome.

**" Hold on babe i'll get you out." **He clawed at the robot arm. Kagome looked at him with her chocolate orbs shining with tears.

**" Inuaysha it hurts, it really hurts." **Tea and Tela screamed in agony.

**" Let them go! Let them go!" **Teo swung his sword at Serine.

**" No! I'll get you two also! I want you to bow before me and praise me as you master, then i'll consider letting them go." **Teo looked at his sisters then at Serine. Tea and Tela screamed.

**" Teo, brother no! You'll give yourself to her as a life long slave. Forget us!" **Teo had tears roll down his face.

**" I won't let her hurt you!" **Tea and Tela looked at him with tears also. **" Teo..." **They whispered.

He slowly kneeled. **" Teo do it and _I_ will kill you!" **Teo stood straight up turned. Inuyasha was standing there clawing at the arm.

**" Your sisters are right. Don't stoop to her level! Fight!" **Teo smiled.

**" You're right." **Teo turned. **I'll save them my way witch!'' **Serine's mouth dropped.

**" Excuse me!" **Teo launched at her. She screamed when he made contact with her arm. His sword dripped blue, blue blood. She snarled. **" Dang you! You'll pay you baka!" **She sent a line of poision at him. He dodged, but the line followed him. It struck him in the back. He screamed.

The girls watched horrified. **" Teo! Noooooooooo!" **Tela's body glew and the arm blew off. She blew up Tea's too. She was on her way to Kagome's when Serine made the arm fly to the top of the ship. Inuyasha turned. **" Give her back!" **Serine smiled. **" Nah!" **They all launched at her. Inuyasha used his famous 'Wind Scar' and Teo used his sword 'Kitsine Soul'. Tea used her double sword 'Double attack', and Tela used her arrows 'Purification'. Serine screamed as the attacks attacked her. She fell to the ground. **" Is she dead?" **Tea asked. Serine got up. **" That answer your question?" **Tela asked sarcastically.Tea rolled her eyes. **" Whatever, but we need to kill her! Poor Kagome is still up there!" **Inuyasha looked up to see his love danggaling from the arm. It classped around her tiny waist. Inuaysha snarled. **' Kagome...' **He turned and attacked Serine. She used a barrier on him. He bounced back.

**" Some how! How does she die!" **Stitch tapped Inuaysha on the shoulder. **" Waht you blueberry!" **Stitch coughed.

**" She has a soft spot on her back were her heart lies. Attack there." **Inuaysha grinned.

**" Thanx er...um..." **

**" Stitch. It's Stitch." **Inuyasha nodded.

**" Thanx." **Stitch smiled and walked behind Bronco.

Inuaysha swiung at her and she dodged. Teo swung and she turned. Inuyasha yelled, **" Tela now!" **Tela shot an arrow at her back and Serine screamed in pain. Her body grew to dust and the whole ship began to disappear along with her. After being in the air about two-hundred feet, they fell. Everyone in the room, Bronco, Stitch, Tea, Tela, Teo, Inuaysha, and unconsious Kagome. Inuyasha screamed. **" Kagome!" **She was farther from them. Tea and Teo grabbed ahold of Stitch, Bronco and Tela. Tela chanted a spell. A huge blue bubble consselled them. The began to float. Teo stared at Inuyasha who had somehow made his way to Kagome. He was latched onto her. He was crying and repeating, **" Kagome, Kagome, Kagome wake up. Please wake up." **Kagome's eyes fluttered open. **" Inuyasha?" **She latched on to him crying. **" Inuyasha I love you and I am so sorry our honeymoon was a waste! I wanted so bad to sleep with you. I hate being made to wait!" **She was crying. Inuyasha pulled her into a deep kiss. **" Kagome shut up. It wasn't a total waste. It's okay." **He cooed. Kagome stopped crying until she saw them falling. **" And now were gonna die!" **Inuyasha couldn't talk to her about that, he was beginning to think she was right. He pulled her closer and covered her head. At about the time they were to make contact with the ground, a pink light engulfed them. Kagome's body was glowing. **' I don't wanna die...I don't wanna die.' **She was repeating that same line over and over. The light turned the upright and safly on the ground. Lilo and her kids were watching from the hiding place in the hotel. Lilo saw a blue creature attached to a tall handsome man. Lilo ran to get a better look. The island returned to it's natural form, back to it's beauty. It was like nothing happened. Stitch smiled when he landed safley on the ground with Bronco, Tea, Tela, and Teo. Lilo stood there with her two kids. She stared at Stitch.

**" Stitch?" **Stitch turned and smiled an ear to ear smile. **" Lilo?" **Lilo ran to him and swung him around. He was still his small form and she had grown to the body like Nani's. He was so happy. Her kids tapped her legs. **" Mommy you're hugging an alien!" **Lilo smiled with tears shining in her eyes.

**" No he's my long lost friend." **Lilo said and she bent down to her kids level. **" He was my dog once. Or so I thought." **Her kids smiled and pat his head. Stitch wagged his tail. He liked being petted.

Kagome smiled to Inuaysha and pulled him into a kiss. Tea and Tela hugged their brother. He hugged back. They all had one hells of a night and they were tired. The sun was just rising over the horizan and they desited to continue their vacation. Tea, Tela, and Teo decide to stay to. Kagome invited them to come back to Tokyo with them. They excepted. Inuyasha and Kagome finally made it to their room. Inuyasha started to kiss her furiously, but Kagome stopped him. **" Bath first baby." **Inuyasha agreed and sat on the couch. Kagome sttod with her hand on her hip. **" Uh excuse me?"**

**" What?" **

**" Are you coming?" **Inuyasha's ears perked up. He nodded and followed her. After they were done, Inuaysha carried her to their bed.

Two hours later, from sleeping, they emerged from the bedroom and decided to take a dip in the pool. Tea, Tela, and Teo were already there. **" Bout time! Kagome wanna play chicken!" **Kagome nodded and Inuyasha smiled. Kagome got on Inuyasha's shoulders as Tela got on Teo's. Tea was the referee. **" Go!" **She shouted. Teo advanced towards Inuyasha and Kagome knocked Tela off. Inuyasha and Kagome laughed. **" We one!" **Tela emerged from the water. She spit the remains from her mouth. **Oh yeah?" **She splashed Kagome and Kagome fell. Inuyasha laughed and Teo pushed him under, by the end of the day everyone was either pulled under, pushed, or splashed. They had a blast and since they had a week left, Kagome knew it was gonna be worth the fight they ahd and the friends they made.

**A/N: It's done finally! Okay so now I have to think of another chapter. Oh lord! lol R&R!**


	29. Returning Home with Newfound News

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the Lilo and Stitch part of tthis section. I am using the characters Lilo and Stitch as my theme. I am also using the famous quote O'Hana. I do not own this or them, they belong to Disney. Thank you. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Returning Home with Newfound News

She picked up the small test to see the sign. She gasped at what she saw, positive. Her eyes brimmed with tears, Kagome was pregnant. It was the last day of their honeymoon and Kagome got exactly what her and Inuyasha wanted. She ran to the bedroom were Inuyasha was asleep. She lightly shook him and when it didn't work she shook harder.

**" Inuyasha! Inuyasha get up!" **His ears twitched as she shook him. After hearing Inuyasha! Inuyasha, he jumped up.

" **What! What happened!" **Kagome was crying silent tears.He embraced her.** " Kagome whats wrong?" **Kagome looked at him and shook her head.

" **Nothing, but Inuyasha I have news." **She gave him the test, his eyes bulged at the small positive sign.

" **Kagome what's this mean?" **He said smiling. **" Does it mean that you're... you're gonna be a...?" **Kagome nodded.

" **I'm pregnant!" **Inuyasha threw the test down and pulled her up. He swung her around then noticed what he was doing then put her down. **" What's wrong Inuyasha?" **Inuyasha smiled.

" **I didn't want to hurt our baby." **Kagome smiled and kissed his nose.

" **You wont. I'm not even fully into the pregnancy. We can still play around , that is until I start to show." **Inuyasha shook his head.

" **No you're gonna stay out of harms way until that baby is born, but for now let's just..." **Inuaysha's lips crashed into hers with a loving sweetness. He pushed her to the bed. Kagome giggled.

" **Inuyasha what are you doing?" **Inuyasha kissed her neck to have a soft moan irk from Kagome's lips.

" **Well we are leaving in at least three of hours, our stuff is already packed and well since there's nothing to do... I thought we'd kill a couple of hours having fun. Plus you're gonna be fat sooner or later and I'd like to have some fun before..." **Kagome knocked him upside his head. **" Ow what the hells was that for wench!" **Kagome pushed him off.

" **Fat! Fat! No duh Sherlock! I am well aware of that, but you had to bring it up didn't you! You wont like it when I'm fat will you!You'll think I'm ugly!" **Kagome began to cry. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her petite form. **" No baby. That's not what I meant. I was just saying that when you do get well... into the pregnancy more that you will not be able to do 'it'. It would be kinda hard ya know." **Kagome giggled.

" **But you had to say 'fat' didn't you?" **Inuyasha sighed.

" **I guess that wasn't the best word. I shouldn't even of brought it up. Plus no matter how, um, plump you'll get, you'll still just as beautiful. I love you so much and your appearance doesn't matter, not that I don't enjoy this beautiful face. Rosy cheeks, soft black hair, beautiful chestnut eyes, and pouty-rosy lips."** Inuyasha got back in his postion on her and cupped her cheek.Kagome smiled as she made a doggy face. Inuyasha laughed. **" Ah yes there it is, those lips that curl. I love this face." **Inuyasha leaned down to her face and whispered, **" And I will always love this face, body, soul and heart with everything I got. Even if you do get plump." **He leaned in closing the last bit of space between their lips.

Kagome moaned, her body curving in his body as he licked her neck. He gave a soft growl that vibrated against Kagome's neck, she giggled. Inuyasha laughed into her neck and then came back to her lips, were he hovered for a minute examining her beautiful face. Kagome looked deep in his amber eyes as they slowly reached for her face. He kissed her licking her bottom lip. Kagome parted for him, not a second later did his tong dart into her mouth, exploring every access to her moist mouth. Kagome moaned in the kiss which encouraged Inuyasha more. They made love like it was the first, and they enjoyed every minute.

It was two hours later, like Inuyasha had said, when Kagome awoke. She rolled over to see Inuyasha's face staring at her. Inuyasha pulled her closer, as if he could, and kissed her the top of her head. He smiled as he placed his chin on her head and whispered, **" How will I be able to go without that for more than two three months?" **Kagome smiled. **" Maybe longer!" **Inuyasha said, he heard a soft giggle escape his wife. **" And what is so funny Mrs. Takasugi?" ** Kagome looked up and smiled, her eyes sparkling. Inuyasha loves those eyes, those eyes that made him weak in the knees, yes even the great Inuyasha had a weak spot, and those eyes were it. It was like they controlled him, made him forget things that didn't matter. He smiled. Kagome looked deeper in his amber orbs as if she already told him. He smiled, those eyes said it all. Kagome stood after kissing his nose. She walked over to her clothes that were piled in the floor, and slipped them on. She was going to fix her hair and make-up so she didn't look tore up returning to their family, _their _family, yes she loved the way that sounds. She was about to apply the make-up when Inuaysha grabbed her hand.

" **You're beautiful already, don't put that on." **Inuyasha looked at the lip gloss beside her. He picked it up. **" Well except for this cherry stuff. I love that taste mixed with your lips." **Kagome blushed and put her make-up back in her bag and then applied the cherry lip gloss. She stood from the chair she was in and walked over to Inuyasha, he was dressed in his blue-jeans and red button down shirt. She came up behind him and wrapped around his waste, he was packing the remains of the clothes into the bags. When he felt her wrapped around him, he turned and embraced her. They stayed that way for a while until a knock was heard. Kagome sighed and walked to the door. Teo stood there looking at her.

" **Ah Mrs. Kagome Tea, Tela, and I are ready to leave. We have ten minutes to board the plane for Tokyo." **Kagome smiled.

" **We are all ready. Inuyasha Teo is here we shall go now?" **Inuyasha appeared with the bags and Kagome took her purse and make-up bag.

" **Yeah. Let me take the key to the front desk and we will be ready to roll." **Kagome smiled and Teo helped with some of the luggage. Tea and Tela were waiting in the lounge, they had no luggage seeing they were released form a ship. Kagome decided when they get back to Tokyo, her and the girls would take them shopping. Tea and Tela ran to hug Kagome, Tea sniffing the air.

" **OOO Mrs. Kagome! You're pregnant." **Tela, Tea, and Teo smiled. Kagome and Inuyasha blushed.

" **Uh yes, how did you know?" **Teo walked over.

" **You forget, Tea is a half-demon. Her smell is wicked." **Tea smiled in pride.

" **Yup! Proud of it too!" **Tela and Teo smiled. Knowing she was adopted they loved her all the same. Inuyasha returned the key to Lilo and said their goodbyes. Lilo grabbed Kagome's arm as the others made their exit.

" **I thank you again for helping me and Stitch. Our home was safe once again and I found my best friend once again. I made this for you." **Stitch handed Kagome a small wodden box, inside that box was a beautiful Hawaiian necklace. It had a palm tree engraved on it with the words, ' O' Hana' written under it. Kagome looked at Lilo.

" **May I ask what this means?" **Lilo smiled and she nodded.

" **O' Hana means family, family means nobody gets let behind. I want you and your friends, and husband apart of Hawaii's family. You saved us and we are forever grateful." **Lilo hugged Kagome as Stitch did too. Kagome smiled and said thank you. She hugged them back as tears ran down her face. She said goodbye and ran to meet the others. She slipped on the beautiful necklace as she approached her friends and loving husband. Inuyasha finished putting the bags aboard their private jet. He looked at her and cupped her cheek.

" **Kagz? Is something wrong?" **Kagome smiled as he did way with her tears. She shook her head.

" **No I am just happy." **Inuyasha kissed her softly before boarding the jet. Tea and Tela already on and Teo laughing at the gawking girls. Tela and Tea were loving the couch, bar, big bathroom, and beds in the back. Teo sat down as the girls roamed the over sized jet. Kagome and Inuyasha appeared about the time Tea and Tela ran in smiling.

" **Kagome, Inuyasha this is beautiful! Were on earth did you get it!" **Kagome smiled.

" **My mother rented it for us..." **Inuaysha cut her off.

" **Except, my brother Sesshomaru bought it from the company and gave it to us as a wedding gift." **Kagome's eyes went wide.

" **Fluffy did what!" **Inuaysha nodded and Kagome smiled wide as she hugged him. **" I should thank him later! I love this plane!" **Inuyasha laughed at his excited wife. He sat in the floor as Kagome sat on the couch behind him and started to braid his hair. Teo, Tea, and Tela stared at her. Kagome smiled. **" He isn't very big on flying so I braid his hair and massage his back. It makes him forget he's flying." **They sighed a sigh of relief and nodded. The truth is that Inuyasha looks hot with his hair braided down his back.

Waist length silver hair, silver, she loves his silver hair. The way it gleams in the sun and the moonlight. Moon tomorrow was the new moon, the night his beautiful silver hair turned midnight black, and his beautiful amber orbs turn deep violet. Kagome finished braiding his hair and started to massage his stiff back.

Tea and Tela sat down on the twin beds as they soon fell asleep. Teo sat there and drifted off himself, the only one fully awake was Kagome. Inuyasha was drifting off in a peaceful, relaxing sleep. Kagome nudged him.

" **Inuyasha?" **

" **Huh?" **

" **Get up here baby and I will rub your ears." **As soon as the words 'rub' and 'ears' came out in the same sentence, he was up on the couch, head in her lap. She rubbed the soft texture of his cute dog ears as he made a soft purring sound. She smiled down at his peaceful face. _' Loving you is what I was born to do. You mean more to me then my life itself. Inuaysha you are the reason I am alive. I could have been dead plenty of times or stolen by Koga. But releasing you from the god tree was the best move I made, until now. Marrying you was the best move of my live and bearing your pup is the happiest thing I will ever do in the mother part of my life. You are my husband, my lover, my mate, and best of all, my best friend. I love you Inuyasha Takasugi.' _ Kagome thought smiling. She placed a soft kiss on his forehead and fell asleep the way she did on their first flight.

It was around twelve when they boarded the jet in Hawaii and when Kagome awoke it was around four in the afternoon. Teo was talking with Inuyasha who had airsick patches on his neck. Kagome smiled as she sat up, Inuyasha must of lied her down after he woke up. She smiled and stood. **" Well if it isn't sleeping beauty. We're almost home baby." **Inuyasha said smiling. Kagome smiled and walked over kissing his head. She walked to the bathroom and washed her face, brushed her teeth, then her hair. She walked back out and this time four people looked at her. Tela and Tea were sitting there watching T.V. as Teo and Inuyasha talked. Kagome had an idea, she ran to the back and pulled out two games, one was a box of cards and the other was monopoly. She decided that the trip may take awhile so packed the games from home. She walked back in the main room with the games.

" **Hey y'all wanna play a game?" **Teo, Tela, and Tea looked at her, Inuyasha smiled and said, **" Yeah! Did you bring monopoly?" **Kagome laughed.

" **Yes baby, I brought monopoly." **Inuyasha smiled. Tea smiled as did Tela.

" **I love monopoly. It is great! Tela don't you?" **Tela nodded.

" **My favorite!" **Teo laughed.

" **Ya so one of you gonna teach me?" **Kagome and Inuyasha looked at him dumbfounded.

" **You mean you never played?" **Kagome asked and Teo nodded. Inuyasha laughed.

" **Feh. No problem. Hey Kagome you wanna explain? I just play, I won't be able to. After all you taught me." **Kagome smiled.

" **Ya that's right. Okay Teo this is how it goes..." **Kagome explained and soon Teo was able to follow and they played til they got to the Tokyo Airport. Kagome clapped her hands together. **" Okay let's count up the money." **Inuyasha counted his and he had two thousand, two hundred, and five dollars, Kagome had two thousand, six hundred and two dollars, Tela had one thousand, and ten dollars, Tea had five hundred and seven dollars, and Teo had three thousand and fifty dollars. Kagome smiled. **" Well looks like our monopoly winner is Teo. Congrats." **Teo smiled with pride.

" **Yeah well I knew I would win." **Tela hit him in the head.

" **Baka hush! You did not." **Tela, Kagome, and Inuyasha laughed at the angry sister. **" Always so full of yourself." **Teo gave a nervous laugh.

The jet landed and Inuyasha picked up the game. Kagome unloaded the bags as Tea, Tela, and Teo admired Tokyo. Inuyasha loaded all the bags in the rental car that they used when they drove to, the airport two weeks ago. Kagome jumped in the front seat as Tea, Tela, and Teo loaded in the back. Inuyasha drove them to their home were cars were parked all down the street. Kagome smiled. _' Perfect. Now I can tell everyone. Mom will be so happy! She's always wanted a grandchild ever since I started dating Inuyasha. I can't wait.' _Kagome had an eager glint in her eye. Inuyasha stopped the car and Kagome opened her door. She jumped out and Inuyasha swooped her up. **" I think I'll be the one walking you through that door." **Kagome smiled and gave him a passionate kiss. Inuyasha walked her to their door, followed by Teo, Tela, and Tea. He opened the door and carried Kagome across the thresh hold. He placed her down and they walked hand in hand to the living room. The lights flipped on and about twenty people popped out. **" SURPRISE!" **Kagome gasped and Inuyasha smiled. _' It worked.' _Fluffy walked up to Kagome and hugged her.

" **Congratulations sister." **He whispered. Kagome smiled and hugged him back. Being his sister-in-law, he called her sister and was the only one beside Rin who could call him Fluffy.

" **Thanx Fluffy." **She kissed his cheek and hugged Rin. Inuyasha hugged Rin next. He smiled.

" **Congrats Rin." **Rin smiled as she touched her stomach.

Kagome walked to her mom. **" Baby! How was your trip? Was it enjoyable?" **Kagome smiled, she turned to Inuyasha. He winked.

" **Well it was absolutely unforgettable." **Kagome hugged her mom and when she let go a loud yell was heard.

" **Momma! Daddy!" **Shippo came running in and was about to jump on her like always, until a certain hanyou dad grabbed him.

" **No no son. Your mom can't handle that right now." **Shippo looked at him.

" **What do you mean daddy?" **Inuyasha was cut off by Kagome.

" **Later dear, right now lets party!" **Kagome hugged Shippo and then the rest of her guests. The party went on for at least two hours and right after everyone had dinner Kagome stood.

" **Excuse me. I have a very important announcement. I am happy to announce that Inuyasha and I are going to have a baby!" **Every gasped then stood and cheered. As expected Ayeka was the first to hug her. Sayo then Keisho, followed by Keisho, Rin, then Shippo.

" **You mean I get a little brother or sister?" **Kagome laughed and nodded.

" **Yup. You sure do." **Shippo was over joyed. Kirara hugged him.

" **I'm happy for you Shippo." **She kissed his cheek. Shiipo blushed.

Rin smiled and Shessy nodded. **"I have one too. I am also pregnant." **And again everyone whooped and hugged the couple. Sayo smiled and pulled Kagome away.

" **Dear when will you resume your training?" **Kagome smiled a soft smile.

" **I would rather wait til the baby is born. I don't want to over work myself and put our child in danger." **Sayo smiled.

" **I am so happy you feel this way. I will work with Keisho, Sheykow, and Neysha on training. When the baby is born you can start again with us. After all you are way ahead of us in power, even me." **Sayo winked. Keisho walked over.

" **So you explained?" **Sayo nodded. **" Good then we can start tomorrow. Is that okay?" **

Sayo smiled and nodded. Kagome was happy. Her , Rin, and Sango were pregnant, now they could go through it together. Kagome walked over to Inuyasha. **" This was way better than I imagined. I see it was for you too." **Inuyasha looked at her.

" **Why do you say that?" **He grinned.

" **Because you keep looking surprised and quite happy at that." **Kagome said. Inuyasha was beat.

" **You're right, but how can I not be happy when I'm not around you?" **She smiled and kissed him deeply.

" **I love you Inuyasha." **

" **And I love you." **Kagome introduced Teo, Tela, and Tea to everyone. They all exchanged welcomes and thank yous. Sayo walked over to them.

" **Excuse me, but I noticed you were a miko." **Tela nodded.

" **Yes why?" **Sayo smiled.

" **You're a half-cat demon I presume?" **Tea smiled and nodded proudly.

" **And you a monk?" **Teo nodded as well.

" **Yes what does this have to do with anything?" **Tela asked nicely.

Sayo smiled. **" Well because Kagome and a whole lot of people here are training for a battle against a dark prince. We need as many strong warriors as possible to help." **Teo, Tea, and Tela looked at eachother. They turned back and smiled.

" **We would love to help. When do we start training?" **Tea asked.

" **Tomorrow." **Sayo smiled.

They all nodded and agreed. Since Sheykow, Neysha, and Sayo were staying with Ayeka, Sota, and grandpa, then Teo, Tela, and Tea decided to stay with Kagome and Inuyasha. Inuyasha had no objections. An hour later the party ended and everyone went home. Kagome carried a sleeping Shippo to bed and tucked him in.

" **Mommy?" **

" **Yes dear?" **Kagome said tucking the covers under his chin.

" **Will you read me a story?" **Kagome smiled and took his favorite book off the shelf. ( I dunno what it's called. TT) She read it to him, yawning now and then. Finally, along with Shippo, she was sound asleep. Inuyasha called her and got no answer. He walked up to Shippo's room to see her asleep. He picked her up gently and carried her to bed. He tucked her in and snuggled close.

" **I love you Inuyasha." **Kagome mummer-ed.

" **I love you too baby. Goodnight." **He kissed her her gently with a soft kiss to the lips and fell asleep himself. The perfect honeymoon ended with the perfect kiss.

**A/N: Done I hope you like! Please R&R and try not to be to harsh. Well goodnight!**


	30. Enter Keyma Battling Feelings

Chapter Thirty: Enter Keyma, Battling Feelings

First off I'm gonna tell you how Tela, Tea, and Teo came to be. Yes they were rescued by the ship, but that's not all of it. Tea is a hanyou adopted to Tela's side of the family, but Teo is the step brother of Tela's mom and his dad. Tea is really not related to Teo at all and this is why I tell you. This chapter is all about Tea and Teo and some woman named Keyma. Can you handle the heat I'm about to produce in this chapter? If not DO NOT READ! This is a chapter for those who need alittle romance, ( though I do have a lot of that in my story, ) Okay now that I told you of Tea, Tela, and Teo. Now on with the rest of the chapter!

It was around one o'clock on an original day, bright blue sky with the sun shining down, but it was also the day that the training took place. Tea, and Tela were the first to arrive at Keisho's training center, Teo on the other hand was late. Kagome and Inuyasha arrived to test the battling and Shessy came to inspect Sheykow and Neysha. Teo arrived with a pale face, a sheirking sound following.

" **Hide me!"** He shouted. Tea stood to were her 'not' brother hid.** " Tea this crazy chic is after me! She...ugh there she is!"** A hanyou demon with silver hair pulled back in a pnoytail, gold eyes and and acted like Koga.

" **Keyma..."** Came the sound of pure hate. Kagome gripped her stomach now only a day in her mother hood and she was excited, but when that wench came in veiw all was hell. Inuaysha looked at the woman.

_' She looks like that girl from walmart.'_ He thought and sure enough it was. Keyma stopped in front of Inuyasha.

" **Hey hot stuff, were's that sexy monk I saw running through here.?"** Kagome about attacked.

" **He's married now, back off Keyma!"** Inuyasha was holding her back. **" I am warning you!"**

Keyma looked at Kagome and got in her face. **" What's a pregnant wench like you gonna do about it?" **Kagome wanted so bad to kick her butt, but Inuyasha wouldn't allow it.

" **Please don't mess with Kagome."** Tea's voice came through the silence that lingered over the crowd. Keisho, Suikuroma, Sayo, Sheykow, and Neisha came out of the building to greet the others. They stopped dead in their tracks. Tela, Teo, Sesshomaru, and Rin stared at Kagome being held by Inuaysha, a hanyou cutie in her face and a very irritated Tea glaring at her with daggers.

" **What was that half-breed?" **Tea scoffed.

" **Excuse me you have no room to talk. I said don't mess with Mrs. Kagome. Inuyasha** **obviously don't want you and plus he's married."** Tea pointed out yet again the obvious.

" **I came here for him not Inuaysha,"** Keyma pointed to Teo. **"but since you said something..."** She turned to Kagome.** " Battle me."** Inuyasha looked at her.

" **I'd love to wench!" **Inuyasha silenced her.

" **No Kagome. The baby?" **Kagome looked at her husband.

"**Fine! But I am warning you..." **Keyma started to laugh.

" **So twins are gonna set you out of fighting!" **Kagome looked at her.

" **Twins?" **Inuyasha looked at her and shrugged.

" **Whatever! Fight me!"** Tea stepped in front of her.

" **I will." **Keyma laughed.

" **You piety half-breed?" **Tea smiled.

" **Hanyou vrs. Hanyou. How about it?" **Keyma glared.

" **Fine I win I get that hunk of a monk, you win and I leave for good." **Tea looked at Teo. He nodded, knowing his sister would win. _' She's so hot when she fights! I have to tell her I love her, but I have played as her brother all this time. I don't want to be her pretend brother, I wanna be her lover...' _Teo stared after his battling secret crush.

" **Fine. Time to fight!"** They lunged in the air, claws flexed. **" Fire!" **Tea yelled.

Keyma dodged. They fought in the air and on the ground. Tea was in the lead then Keyma came back with a blow to her face. Tea looked to see if Teo was watching, he was. _' I love him, but he thinks of me as his sister. We're not related by any means. Tela's aunt adopted me and Teo is her step brother. No relation at all._ ( I don't care their not related MY FIC MY RULES! ) _So how do I tell him of my feelings?' _That was her mistake she took her eyes off Keyma. "Blizzagia!" A huge ice dagger peirced Tea in her left arm. She wailed in pain.

"**AHHHHHHH!"** She fell to the ground, blood pouring from her wound.

" **Tea!"** Came the sound of Teo's cry. **" Tea!"** He ran as fast as the wind to her. She looked up through moist eyes. Tears falling down his face.

" **I tried Teo, I did. Please forgive me. Don't cry for me. I am merly your sister."** Blood easing from the corner of her mouth. Teo couldn't take it.

" **My sister huh? No you're not. I don't want to be you model brother 'cause I ain't. I acted as your brother 'cause Tela's mom asked me too, but when she died I began to feel for you because no one tolled me to act as your brother, but you looked up to me as your brother so I couldn't say no. But truth is I love you as a lover not a sister. I love you for me. I want you to be with me as more than a fake sister. Please Tea, please don't leave me." **Teo cried in his 'lovers' hair. Not a dry tear was l;eft in the crowd, well except Inuyasyha, Suikuroma, and Sesshomaru. He felt moist bloody hands touch his face.

" **Teo...I feel the same for you. I always loved you, but Tela's mom said to act as your sister not lover, but I always loved you the same. I want to be with you. Tela knows how I feel she always has. I told her many times and each time she said to go for it, but I never could for fear of rejection." **Tea cried too. His head leaned forward to capture her lips, but a 'Ahem' filled the air. They all turned to see Keyma.

" **I do believe I won the battle, that means Teo is mine."** Tea stood with the help of Teo.

" **No. I love him back off!"** She threw a fire ball at her and hit Keyma hard. Keyma screamed and then attacked. Tea's abilities seemed to increase along with her strength. _' He loves me...He loves me!' _She danced around Keyma kicking her hanyou butt. Keyma threw in the towel.

" **Damn you and your strength! I'll be back!"** She shouted as she ran.

Tea looked at Teo. **" Nah!"** Everyone said. They knew they'd seen the last of the all mighty Keyma. Tea looked deep in Teo's eyes. Those eyes she always looked into when he laughed at her for doing something silly. Those lips she fought from kissing all those years. Her time was now, she wanted his kiss and by gone she wanted it now. He leaned closer to her so their lips were inches away before... 'Ahem'. _' Not again!' _Tea siad in her spinning head. She looked at her sister.

" **Yes dear sister?" **Tela walked over to her 'sister' " Tela I am kinda busy." Tela pulled her sister into a noggie.

" **You sly fox! Finally did as I said!"** Tea laughed.

" **Tela let go! AHHH!"** She laughed with Tela.

**Tela let go. " My little sis is finally grown up. I love you Tea!" **Tela hugged her 'sister'.

" **I love you to Tela!"** They hugged. Teo walked over and tapped tea on the shoulder.

" Save some love for me." Tela laughed and Tea pulled Teo into a kiss she waited for all her life since the day they met. Teo smiled pulling her closer by her hips. Tea moaned in the kiss. He licked her bottom lip begging for enterance, she parted her lips and allowed the access. Teo and Tea had a make out session. Finally everyone was fed up and walked into the building. They parted for air as Tea made a slight grown of disapproval. Teo laughed and Tea blushed. **" Let's go train my love."** Tea nodded.

" **Sure."** He kissed her again then the walked hand in hand into the building.

**Inside the Arena**

Keisho was battling Neysha. Claws flexed and spells flying, Keisho lost as to Neysha being the protector of light. Keisho shook hands with Neysha and walked away. Sheykow and Tela were up next. Tela drew her arrows and Sheykow blastes them away. They fought like true heroins, Sheykow took her eyes off Tela for one minute and Tela attacked her. Sheykow flew from the ring.

" **Wow Sheykow, Tela that was good!" **Kagome was clapping. Inuyasha smiled at his wife. _' Twins?' _He couldn't help but think of that.

" **Sigh... Kagome when would you like to head home? It's near eight o'clock and we promised Shippo we'd tuck him in tonight."** Everyone gasped at Inuyasha's sudden sentence.

" **You tuck Shippo in? Are you sure you're my half brother?" **Shessy asked. Rin laughed.

" **He's right Inuyasha. When did you grow to a loving care?"** Rin asked. Inuyasha blushed.

" **When Kagome told me we were to adopt him. I thought he deserved a loving father." **Inuyasha said proudly. Kagome kissed his cheek.

" **I knew you cared."** He pulled her in a kiss.** " Okay we can go."** Kagome yawned as Inuyasha picked her up. She fell asleep like that.

" **Well guys we'll see you tomorrow. Hey congrats Teo and Tea. Y'all deserve each other." **Inuyasha smiled and walked off with his sleeping wife in his arms. Teo wrapped his arms around Tea.

" **He's right ya know, we are."** He kissed her and she kissed back.

" **Finally. I can kiss you and I ain't dreaming."** Tea smiled. Teo hugged her.

" **Is that all you dream about?" **Tea smiled and blushed.

"**Yeah... So."** Teo laughed.

" **You crack me up!" **He kissed her again. Tea smiled in the process. Everyone soon became tired and decided to head home.

**With Kagz and Inu**

Inuyasha arrived home with Kagome sound asleep. He put her in bed and walked up to Mrs. Higuirashi.

" **Ayeka?"**

" **Yes Inuaysha?" She yawned. " Home so soon?" **

" **No it's eight o'clock Kagome and me are home you are welcome to sleep in the guest bedroom."** He helped Ayeka up and into the guest room.

" **Thank you Inuyasha. You're to kind."** She kissed his cheek and snuggled into the soft sheets. Inuyasha walked to Shippo's room. Shippo was drawing as normal. Inuyasha knocked on his door.

" **Daddy!" **Shippo jumped in dad's arms. **" You're home were's mommy?"**

" **Shh son she's asleep. She had a rough day."** Inuyasha said smiling.

" **Oh okay. Will you tuck me in still?"** Shippo asked giving him a puppy look.

" **Of course. Let's go."** Inuyasha dumped Shippo in his bed. Shippo laughed.

" **Daddy!"** Came his soft shrill squeal. Inuyasha laughed.

" **Time for bed. Now what story do you want?"** Shippo pulled out his favorite book. _Fox and the Hound._Inuyasha smiled and read the story happily. Soon Shippo was asleep.

" **And the fox said..." **He looked at Shippo who was sleeping silently. He closed the book and set it by Shippo's bed and ruffled Shippo's hair.**_( way out of character) _**Inuyasha leaned down kissed Shippo's head. **" Night son." **Shippo stired as Inuyasha tucked him under his covers. He walked to the door and turned around. _' You deserve a good father, I hope I'm good enough. Night...my son.' _Inuyasha turned out the light and walk to his and Kagome's room. Kagome was sleeping peacefully in the bed. The sheets tucked tightly around her frail body.

_' Hehe...Kagome... How I love you and our son. That baby too. He will be the pride of our lifes as much as Shippo.' _He crawled in the bed beside her and snuggled close. _' It's times like these I wish everyone wqs as happy as us...Kagome.' _Inuyasha kissed her head and drifted off in a peaceful sleep.

**Tea and Teo**

" **Were's Tela?" **Tea asked smiling.

" **She's up stairs sleeping. It is midnight!" **Teo laughed.

**Tea smiled. "Maybe we should sleep too." **She said yawning.

" **Yeah. We should come on I'll put you in your bed."** Tea shook her head her eyes closed.

" **No stay with me." **She yawned and wrapped around his waist. He tried to move, but she was holding him down. He chuckled.

" **Fine I'll sleep down here with you." **He snuggled as close as he could and gazed into the fire. _' I always dreamed of snuggling with in front of the fire place with a soft fireing going. I never dreamed it happen. Now I have my love and my best friend with me. I love you Tea...I really do..' _With those last words in his head he drifted off with a peaceful smile spread across his face.

**A/N:** **Okay done! Sorry short but it's late and I'm tired. I'm sorry it's not exactly what you wanted...but I really tried. Okay so r&r and I'll update soon. Maybe this time sooner! Sorry it took so long, I've been busy! Owh! Okay well night! **

**Press the button below and click submit review! Thanx! **


	31. How Could You!

Chapter Thirty-one: How Could you!

_Tea was wide awake. It was midnight and she was fully awake. She heard noises from the porch and was afraid to move. Teo was asleep, he slept like a rock. Tea stood and walked to the bat leaning on the wall. She picked it up and walked to the window, she peeled the shade back. A demon was at the door humming a death song. Tea let out a small yelp and ran to her sister._

" _Tela! Tela!" Came the shrill soft cry in her sister's ear. " Tela a demons at our door!" Tela's eyes shot open._

" _What? A demon? Were's Teo?" Tea pulled her sister down the stairs. _

" _He's asleep. Like a rock. Look out the window." Tea instructed. Tela obeyed and pulled the shade back. Sure enough a demon was there. It turned and Tea gasped._

_' Keyma?' Tea thought. Keyma...she stood there picking at the lock. Tela grabbed a bow and steadied herself in front of the door. Keyma opened it slightly and dropped a bomb looking thing inside. Tela grabbed Tea and dodged into the living room with Teo. Tela shook him._

" _Teo get up we're in danger!" Tela shouted. Teo's eyes shot open._

" _Damn! Who is it?" Tea pointed at the bomb. It went purple and spilled out gas. Everything was covered in smoke and nothing was clear._

_A scream was heard. Tela shouted. " Tea!" The smoke cleared and Tea was gone. Tela cried out. " Damn were is she!" Teo stood and ran out the door. Tela close behind. Clothes were scattered upon the ground. They followed in a straight line. Tela and Teo ran the direction the clothes red. A shack came in view and the sight was unbearable._

_Tea hung from a couple of ropes from the arms. Her feet and legs tied to a tree trunck. She was naked and shivering. A line of blood dripped from her left eye. She screamed at Tela. " Tela look out!" Tela turned to be hit with an arrow in the left shoulder. She let out a cry of pain. Teo pulled his 'sister' to him. _

" _Tela are you okay!" He screamed. Tela nodded._

" _Forget me! Help Tea!" Teo nodded and ran to Tea. Tea shook her head. _

"_Teo turn!" Teo did and a sword pierced his right arm. He winched and fell. Tea cried._

" _Please stop Keyma! I'm sorry! I'll give you what you want!" Tea cried._

_Keyma leaped from the shadows. Her eyes were pitch black, no emotion came from them. She was like a doll, like her soul left her. She pulled out a dagger and leaped forward to Tela. Tea screamed and tried to free herself. No luck. Tela dodged and kicked Keyma in the back sending her flying into a tree. She stood._

" _What the hell? Why is she getting back up!" Teo yelled taking a fighting stance. _

_Tela shouted to Tea. " Tea what the hells wrong with her?" Tea hung and cried. She tried to move out. _

" _Teo Tela! Be careful. She's crazy!" Tea shivered her body exposed to the world and wind. She saw Teo get stabbed in the back. " Teo!" He fell. Keyma stood over him holding the knife steadily above his throat. _

" _Die Teo. May your death be painful." Keyma's words were blank, black eyes pierced his red ones. _

" _Tea...I love you." The knife came across his throat one slow slick cut. Blood poured from the wound. Tea screamed, but no words came from her lips. Tela cried out, her words pierced through the air. _

" _Teo!" Keyma showed no sign of pain, happiness, sadness, or glee. She simply licked the knife and walked away. Tela attacked Keyma only to be brought down with a sword through her gut. She screamed as blood gushed from her mouth and wound. " Tea...I'm so sorry..." She fell. Both the people that meant the world to her die instantly. She cried, she screamed, she cursed, still no words filled the air. Just tears. Keyma, with her blank expression, walked off. Tea hung her head as she looked at the dead bodies in frront of her. _

" _Tela, Teo...HOW COULD YOU!" Her words finally filling the air as Keyma disappeared in the mist._

Tea's body jolted as she screamed in anger. She sat up, her body intangled with sheets and Teo's body. She looked over to him, his neck in one piece. Tea smiled an kissed him, she jumped up and ran to Tela's room.

" Tela!" Tela sat up and rubbed her eyes.

" What Tea?" Tea hugged Tela tight. " Tea? What's wrong?" Tea cried in her sisters chest.

" I was scared. A dream hit me and I was scared! I dreamed you and Teo died by the hands of Keyma!" Tea cried.

" Keyma from yesturday?" Tela asked. Tea nodded wipping tears away. It was now three in the morning. Tela walked Tea back to were she was before. Teo still snoring. Tela smiled and Tea giggled.

" That's Teo for you." Tea laughed. Tela hugged her sister and tucked her in. She smiled and walked back to bed. Tea snuggled close to Teo and fell asleep. Not long after did a loud crash come from the porch. Tea jolted up and stared at the figure before her. The blank face of...Keyma. Tea tried to scream, but Keyma removed her voice. ( Dunno?) Teo slept soundly. Keyma took out a knife and beckoned Tea up. Teo awoke to find Tea gone and a note in her place.

It read:

_You want Tea back? Then follow her clothing, there you will see her. Life for her is short, that is if you make it here in time for the sun to rise. Til then she stays with me. Better hurry, her rope wont hold long. _

_Keyma_

Teo's eyes widened with pure shock as he read the note. He ran to Tela. " Tela get up! Tea's been kidnapped!" Tela's eyes widened too as she read the note he placed in her hands. Teo and Tela ran out to the woods were clothes began to appear.

" That's what she meant. Where her clothes begin. We have to follow." Teo said dragging Tela along. They came to a shack were Tea's naked body hung from the branch of a grandmother willow. Her feet tied to the trunk and her arms to the branch itself. Teo advanced forward to her, but a figured appeared before him. Keyma walked from the shadows and held a sword like Tokojin and a small hand knife. Her face blank, her eyes black. No feeling came from her. Tea looked up.

' Just like my dream. I can see the future...' She thought. Her voice still useless. She squirmed from the cold air that penetrated her nude body. She shivered. Keyma advanced toward Teo. He couldn't move.

" Huh? What tha...?" Keyma slashed at his chest cutting him deep. Tela ran forward and punched her. She fell like a rag doll. She wasn't putting up much of a fight. She dodged Keyma's attack and healed Teo. Keyma cocked her head and ran for Tela, cutting her shoulder. The dagger she had pierced her shoulder. The sword pierced Teo's right one. Tea screamed, no words. The fight continued. No one to help them, no one to heal the pain Tea felt. How was she to know this was the last time she would she the people in front of her. Tea watched as nothing else to do. She was helpless and she couldn't close her eyes. It was a drug to watch.

" Tela watch out!" Teo screamed, but to late. Tela was stabbed in the heart. Her body fell like a lump of coal to the ground. She looked up crying.

" Tea. I love you so much sister. Please take care." With that her body engulfed in a blue light and formed into a bubble. It floated to Tea and entered her body. Tea felt whole with her sister in her heart. Her soul was one with Tela's, or vise virsa. Teo screamed.

" Sister!" Tea looked down and cried. Teo turned to see Keyma headed for him. He screamed as the sword tucked deep in his gut. His body fell to the ground and Keyma stood over him. The dagger she pulled from Tela's shoulder hovered over his throat.

" Tea. I want you to know I love you. I love you more than my own life. Please be safe and never forget me. I love you...I love you." Then the knife came down on his throat. One slow slick cut. Instantly red liquid spilled from the wound.

Tea cried hard. " I love you too Teo." Her words filled his ears and heart. His heart...it started to slow down. A smile curled up his lips and he took one last breath before his heart stopped. He lie helpless. Keyma stood, licked the dagger, and walked off. Her body turned to pink powder and flew off with the wind. That was the last of Keyma...the very last. Why she was like that, no one knew. Tea was released and she ran to Teo. She kneeled him to her chest and kissed his lips. " A kiss goodbye my love." Teo's words filled her mind, soul, and heart.

" Teo...Teo why? Why you and Tela! Why! How could she?" Teo's body turned green and formed a bubble. It lifted to her chest and entered. Her body glew and she felt complete again. She stood tears falling fast, she looked up and shouted.

"...HOW COULD YOU!..." Her words filled the air as she fell to the cold ground. She fell asleep soon to find herself lifted to the air by strong arms. She opened her eyes. " Teo?" No it wasn't, but that was the last thing she said before blacking out and falling limp asleep.

**A/N: Short yes, but guess what? This isn't the last chapter! I was angry when I wrote this chapter. Sadley Teo and Tela really are dead. Sis Jordan? I'm so sorry! Who is the mystery guy? Find out next time on: Help you what!**

**Click below and review! Love you!**


	32. Help You What!

Chapter Thirty-two: Help You What?

"What on Earth! Koga what is she doing here!" A very irritated Ayame asked.

" Baby I brought her here to help us fight Kagome and her damned husband!" Koga said staring at his now mate/wife.

" Baby...I...I thought since we are married now that we would stop fighting them for awhile." Ayame rubbed her plump stomach.

" Baby we are. We steered cleared of them for the past two-three months. You almost ready to birth that pup we created, then we have to fight. I want them to suffer so I may raise a family with you and rule what my father left me. This damned world was taken from my father, I plan to receive it back, or I'll take it by force!" Koga shouted.

Ayama took his hands in hers and placed them upon her stomach. " Koga I love you and would do anything for you..." She was cut off.

" I'm not asking you to give anything up Ayame. Your job, your life, or anything, but I am asking to let me please do what is needed. I love you too and I want to be happy forever with our family." Koga said drawing her near. " I love you and that pup and I plan of having more." e winked and Ayame smiled.

" Hmm and how do you know this isn't more than one?" Koga dropped.

" OO good point." He smiled kissing her. " Now let's see if that girl can help us. She has a lot of power can't you feel it?" Ayame's eyes widened.

" Yes she is strong." Koga walked in. He stood above Tea and shook her gently.

" Hey wake up. Hey!" Koga shook her harder.

" Koga!" He shrugged and shook her once more. He eyes fluttered open.

Tea awoke with a shadow figure cascading down upon her. She rubbed her eyes and blinked. The thoughts and memories of last night flooding her brain. " No!" She screamed and began to cry again. Arms wrapped themselves around her and she peered up. Two blue eyes looked down upon her.

" Who are you?" She asked. Ayame walked in. The apartment was fairly big, and she was in a peach colored room. Dark by the drawn shades, Ayame walked in and sat beside her.

" Please don't be afraid. My mate here found you last night after he followed the sent of blood. We're sorry about your boyfriend and sister. Please stay with us, we'll help you get better." Ayame said.

' Wolfs. Wolf demons.' " What are your names?" Tea asked.

" I am Ayme Nakasagi and this is my mate/husband Koga Nakasagi." Ayame smiled. Tea cried more.

" Please stop with the tears! Damn you're a baby!" Koga said crossing his arms. Ayame hit him in the arm.

" Koga!" She said. She winched. " Dang it honey stop kicking mommy." Ayame rubbed her stomach. Koga smiled and touched it too.

" I can't wait. Only two weeks left." He said then frowned. " What!" He looked at Tea who was staring at him.

She hugged him. " You remind me of Teo. I miss him!" She cried. He hugged her quickly and pushed her down.

" Don't touch!" He shouted. Ayame glared and then punched his arm.

" Koga!" He huffed and turned.

" Sorry..." He muttured. Tea smiled and sniffed.

" No problem. I'm sorry." Tea sniffed. " I smell food." Her stomach grumbled.

Ayame smiled. " This way please." She lead Tea to the dining room. Food lined the wooden table and Tea's eyes widened.

" Food." She sat and Ayame filled her plate. " Here you go." Tea nodded and gulfed down food. Plate after plate.

Ayame smiled and looked over at Koga. " Shall we ask her now?" She asked.

" Later." He replied eating himslef. Ayame sighed and sat down too. Tea looked at her and Koga as she ate quietly, but that was all disturbed when a shrill cry from a wooden door beyond the kitchen. " Not them again! Neeka! Kitsa! Stop being so loud!" The door swung open and out came two teenage hanyous, a fox and a neko. Neeka was tall with two tails like Kirara with flames surrounding them and a diamond upon her forehead. Her eyes were a nice shade of amber, two black fox ears upon her head, and she had on a forest green haori. She was half miko so her weapons the bow and arrow with a sword called Tetsiga, taps into her abilities to attack enemies like Inuyasha's sword. She's powerful for a Neko hanyou.

The other hanyou was a Fox hanyou. She was tall and about the same age as Neeka, which is fifteen. Her name was Kitsa. She had fire orange eyes, auburn hair, two fox ears upon her head, and a long flowing red-orange tail. She was wearing a turquoise kimono. She had a katana attached to her waist; she also had two special powers: fox fire and fox magic. She and Neeka practically grew up together, they are strong seperate, but together their practically unbeatable. They were yet again fighting.

" Cousin Ayame Neeka is wearing my haori!" Kitsa whined.

" Kitsa you're fifteen, grow up!" Kitsa glared at her best friend.

" Neeka you're so mean!" Kitsa acted young, but when it came to battles, she was mature.

" Looks can be deceiving!" Neeka said sarcastically. Tea looked at them.

' A fox and neko hanyou calling a wolf cousin? How's that possible?' Tea thought. Koga looked at her.

' What's she looking at?' He thought. Ayame stood.

" You girls really need to learn to be nicer!" Ayame said sighing. She turned to Tea. " Girls this is Tea. She is our new house guest so welcome her with kindness!" The girls nodded and replied.

" Yes Cousin Ayame." They sat at the table. Koga smiled.

" Kitsa, Neeka this is Tea, Tea Kitsa, Neeka. These two are Koga and mine cousins. They were adopted by my grandmother who found them in a den slaughtered by demons. They were only infants so my grandfather took them in. After he passed on I became their guardian. Koga married me and became their cousin as well!" Ayame smiled proudly. Koga just nodded in agreement.

" Nice to meet you. Sorry about earlier. Neeka took my haori!" Kitsa said. Neeka rolled her eyes.

" Grow up." Neeka whispered.

" I heard that!" Kitsa growled.

" Not at the table!" Koga said. The girls hushed. Tea giggled and Ayame joined in.

2 hours later

" HELP YOU DO WHAT!" Came the cry from Tea.

" Hush hush hush!" Ayame said putting a finger upon her lips. " The girls are finally asleep." She said.

Tea blushed. " Help you do what again?" Koga cleared his throat.

"Help us get Kagome's power. She is powerful! I need her power to rid of the other demons and that damed Inuyasha is her power!" He said. Ayame sighed.

' Here we go again...' Ayame thought. Tea gulped.

' Kagome is my friend...she helped me with Teo...I can't...' " I can't...She's my friend." Tea said aloud.

Koga grew red. " But you're strong! We need strong comrades!" He said almost yelling. Ayame took her hands to his shoulders.

"Shhhhh!" She said. Koga sat down.

" Ayame this isn't what we planned." He chocked. Ayame nodded.

" Koga maybe we should rethink this. I mean I am Kagome's friend and doing this is wrong." She said finally. Koga snapped.

" DO WHAT! You told me I could do this! You promised me! Ayame I have to marry her, take her power, then kill her!" Ayame's eyes widened.

" M-M-Marry her! You said..." She slapped Koga and ran out the door. Neeka had woken and ran after her. Kitsa urged Tea in her room.

" DAMN IT ALL!" Koga yelled punching the wall.

Kitsa and Tea

" This is unusual, normally they don't fight about the plan. They fight about other things, but the plan for that Kagome girl hasn't been mentioned in awhile." Kitsa said lying on her back. Tea frowned.

" Kagome is my friend. She married her love Inuyasha Takasugi just awhile back and I was the one she and him saved on their honeymoon..." Kitsa was lost so Tea started all over. After the story was told Kitsa 'Ah...' ed.

" So she saved you and your sister and lover? Powerful girl huh? Even though she's pregnant." Kitsa said. Tea nodded.

" Maybe that's because she has the power of the Goddess of Light. The baby seems to help with her power as well as drain her of energy." Tea said sitting crossed legged in the floor.

" Wonder where Cousin Ayame went." Kitsa said.

" How is she your Cousin again?" Tea asked. Kitsa sat up and smiled.

" When Neeka and I were infants our tribe was destroyed by a hord of demons. She and I were best friends from birth. Her tribe leader, who was her father, and my tribe leader, who was my father, were best friends, were having a party when a hord of demons attacked us. My mother hid me and Neeka in a hay bed when her and Neeka's mother went to fight. I never saw my mother or father again. The next day a grandpa wolf came to inspect the blood filled air and found me and Neeka wrapped in a bundle of hay. He picked us up and handed us to a teenage wolf princess. She smiled and took us to her tribe. They raised us and just last year our grandfather died and made Cousin Ayame our legal guardian. She was then and their our Cousin Ayame. We later met Koga on our hunt for jewel shards and told him of Ayame. She came right away and yelled at him because of a Lunar Rainbow Promise. Two months later they married, thus why we're here." Tea nodded and looked at the sky.

" I was suppose to be married too. Or so I wished. He died last night along with my sister. He was my lover since so long ago." Tea let her tears fall. She didn't want to hold them in anymore. Kitsa hugged her.

" Don't cry. It's okay." Tea hugged Kitsa as she cried for what seemed like forever.

Ayame and Neeka

" Cousin Ayame wait!" 'Fast for a pregnant wolf!' Neeka thought. Ayame stopped running to turn and see Neeka running after her.

" Neeka go back home it's late." Neeka shook her head.

" No Ayame I won't." Ayame looked at her. " What?"

" You called me Ayame without the word Cousin." Ayame smiled and chuckled. " Feels like we're best friends and not only cousins." Ayame looked at the sky. " Beautiful huh?" Neeka looked up too.

" Yes it is." Neeka spotted a swing set not to far off. " Must be the park. Shall we go talk there?" Ayame smiled and followed Neeka to the swings.

" Reminds me of the Lunar Rainbow." Ayame said sitting.

" Pardon?" Neeka said. Ayame was swinging when suddenly she stopped.

" The night of the promise. It's amazing he actually kept is promise." Ayame said smiling. Neeka looked up to the sky. ' The night of the promise.' Neeka smiled as she stood.

" Maybe we should head back. It's time we go home. It's late." Ayame stood.

" Maybe you're right. Let's go." Ayame smiled and took Neeka's arm in hers.

Koga

" Danm it! Why do I always yell at her for stupid things! I wasn't suppose to say,' Marry her!' Idiot! I'm an idiot! I love Ayame, she's the reason I'm still here!" He punched the wall again and sat in the closet chair to him. " Ayame...I'm so sorry." He said his hands sliding over his face.

" Yeah yeah..." He looked up to see Neeka. " She's here...be nice Koga." He looked at her. " Yes I didn't use cousin."She smiled and walked to her room. Koga stood.

" Ayame?" She was standing in the shadows. She moved out with a tear stained face.

" Hey Koga." She whispered. He ran to her locking lips. She hesitated then melted in his kiss.

" I love you Ayame. I didn't mean to say to you. I didn't know she already married Inuyasha. Hell it's goinna be impossible to get her powers now, but I won't give up. Please continue to help me." He said.

She smiled and nodded. " I suppose." He kissed her again. Tea peeked from the door.

" Tea come here!" Koga yelled. Tea winched and walked out. " Will you help us?" He asked nicely. Tea shook her head.

" I can't...not to Mrs. Kagome." Ayame sighed. Koga looked at her. " I need your help." Suddenly Tea's eyes turned black, she pulsed. Koga and Ayame looked at her.

" Are you okay?" Koga asked reaching for her. Tea had red strips across her face. She began to laugh. Her eyes still black she looked up. A symbol of death appeared on her forehead.

" Hahaha! What do you mean? I'm perfectly fine. Yes I will help you get those powers on one condition." She said.

Koga and Ayame looked at each other. " What?"

" I want to be the Goddess Of Darkness!" She howled. " I want to kill off all the Inu demons in the world! One killed my lover, now they all shall pay!" Koga looked at her afraid to move.

" Y..Yes I suppose you can." Ayame growled. Her stomach pulsed.

" Oh no!" She said. Tea looked at her.

" Wench get a room!" She said sitting on a couch. Koga looked at her.

" Their coming!" She screamed. Koga picked her up and ran to the car.

" Damn it start!" He growled at the car. Ayame screamed.

" Hurry!" She screamed.

" I am damn it!" He yelled. Ayame screamed again.

" What's going on!" Neeka asked running from the room. Kitsa close behind.

" Your cousin's in labor." Tea said filing her long nails.

" Tea are you okay?" Tea smiled.

" Dera Kitsa...Of course I am." Tea said grinning. Kitsa sighed and walked to the car.

" We're coming with!" Neeka yelled.

" Hurry!" Ayame screamed.

" I am! Okay get in!" Koga sped off.

" Bout time." Tea said walking into the kitchen...Only hours til the birth of the pups.

**A/N: What happned to Tea? Find out next time!**


	33. Pups HOW MANY!

**A/N: In my last chapter I added two new characters. Neeka and Kitsa. These two characters were created by Nekoinuhanyou and she gave me permission to add them. I thank her! Thank you Nekoinuhanyou! **

Chapter Thirty-Two: Pups, How many!

Tea sat upon the couch her head aching. " Dang headache! Ugh!" She got up and walked to the mirror. Her reflection was different. " Hmm... nicer than I remember." She went under a transformation. You know how Inuyasha transforms to demon and human? Well she went through a similar experience. Since she was demon she had an evil side. A side that wanted power. Then her kind side. The side that wanted love and compassion. Her evil side was sick and tired of being locked up when all this talk about power was going around. She adored power, evil power. Tea smiled, grinned, as she twirled in her reflexion. " Nice. I don't remember these."She looked at chest. " Hmmm...I like." She looked one last time, then turned to the window. " She should have had them things by now!" Tea sat down, her head pulsed.

**' What do you plan to do!'**

" Oh shut up Tea."

**' No my body! I thought Tela sealed you away!**'

" You talk all big little one."

**' I want my body back! Leave now!'**

" Hahaha! Yeah right. I am way more pwoerful then you, and when I get the power of darkness I'll be invincible!" Tea cringed as tears fell from her eyes. " Stop crying! You're making me look like a wimp. Suck it up!" But Tea didn't.

**' Why? Why are you doing this? WHY!' **

Tea laughed. " Because I can. I am the supreme ruler of this body now." Tea said laughing.

**' No...No...No! Do not touch Lady Kagome! Or her family. I'm warning you!' **

Tea scoffed. " Shut up."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Ayame**

" Dang it!" Screams were heard through out the entire hospital. Koga winched and growled as her hand gripped his tighter and tighter.

" AH! Ayame...my hand!" He shrieked. Ayame squezzed harder.

" You stupid idiot! You ever touch me again I'll kill you! I never want you to touch me ever again! No more ever! Koga I hate you!" She let out a final scream before crying happened and it wasn't Koga. The doctor smiled.

" A baby boy. Congrats." He said. The baby was taken for clean up. He smiled. " I see two more. Please push Ayame." Ayame screamed and Koga bout fainted. She pushed as mighty as she could.

" AHH!" She screamed. Sweat poured from her forehead and she let out a blood curdling scream before two little kids popped from her. Ayame fell back onto the bed as she sighed and panted. " Three pups? Koga you animal." She panted. Koga stood up as she released his aching hand.

" Dang! That wasn't funny." The look of pain washed from his face as he layed eyes upon the three pups. Their heads propped against Ayame's chest. She smiled.

" Look." He smiled and reached for a boy.

" Two boys and a girl." Ayame smiled at her husbands words. She loved the way he looked with that smile, yes that smile swept his face. She could of sworn a tear slid from his eye and yet she wasn't sure. She smiled a warm while her own tears fell. She looked at the two in her arms. A boy and girl. They were spitting images of their parents. Ayame gasped.

" That's right! We haven't named them yet." She said smiling. Koga looked at her.

" Yes you're right. What shall we name them?" He looked at her. She pondered a moment.

" How about Daichi for our first son. It means first great son." He held his first baby boy up. " And you..." He held his second son. " will be named Kenji, meaning strong second son." He smiled. He looked at Ayame. " Would you like to name our daughter?" Ayame nodded and smiled.

" I shall name you Sakura meaning cherry blossom. My mothers name." Ayame said smiling warmly at her beautiful daughter. Koga took all three of them into his strong arms.

"Daichi, Sakura, and Kenji. Our beautiful pups." Ayame smiled.

" Yes our beautiful pups." Daichi was a strong type wolf like his father. His brown hair and pointed ears. He was adorable. He had green eyes and freckles. FRECKLES! Claws and fangs too. Kenji also had brown hair, but his eyes were blue like his fathers. He had freckles too with pointed ears... claws and fangs. Now Sakura was the unique one. She had turquoise eyes and long brown hair with two side burns, but she had what! Two wolf ears on her head and a TAIL? What was this? She looked like a... a... a hanyou! She was beautiful, but what was Koga going to say. Ayame too her baby away. He still held Daichi and Kenji. She held Sakura close.

" She's a hanyou..." Koga said setting the boys in a near by crib. (even if they are in a hospital.) Ayame shook her head.

" I don't care she's my baby!" She wailed letting tears fall. She knew how Koga hated hanyous. He advanced towards her. She winched. What happened next scared her more then ever. He took Sakura and kissed her forehead then hugged her closely. Ayame teary and wide eyed stared at him.

" No Ayame, she's **_our _**baby." He said. Ayame smiled and cried again. All five of them huddled together. The babies cooing and bubbling as they slept.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Tea**

"WHAT THE HECK!" Tea screamed. She was lying there with a huge whole in her stomach. " How did this happen!" She screamed. She was way beyond scared... terrified no horrified. An orb the size of her fist emerged from the hole. A horrifying voice coming from it.

" Hello Tea. Long time no see." She looked in horror as the voice penetrated her ears.

" Not you. I thought they killed you!" She cried.

" Haha! They could never kill me! Not that stupid hanyou and his pathetic human! They were no match for me! How could you be so stupid!" He laughed.

" You idiot! You will die!" Tea shouted.

" No my dear. I control your demon side. You are nothing more than a puppet now." He said.

" You stupid...baka! I hate you..." Her voice faded as the orb entered her once again. A mark formed on her back and her body now in his control.

" Thank you Tea. You're most gracious. I shall enjoy this." He used her to get close to Kagome and that damned baby she was carrying and the husband he wanted dead so long.

He was going to succeed... just wait and see...

**A/N: So the end! I left a cliffy...Wanna know who it is? Well you have two choices. Foreshadowing was in my story. Read back when I left off at Tea's part and you'll see who it is. Only two choices! Think carefully. I know you'll find out! READ AND REVIEW. Sorry so short. School is hecktic! **


	34. Back Again

Chapter Thirty-Four: Back Again

She had sealed him away. Tela did sea him away after Inuyasha and the rest destroyed him. It was a tough battle, but he was gone. Now he was back to take out Inuyasha and Kagome, the baby too. If anyone was going to be the ruler of darkness, it was going to be he... Naraku. Yes Naraku was back... for the worst. With Tela dead after Teo's and her encounter with Keyma, Naraku's puppet, her spell was gone and he was free. Miroku's wind tunnel did not return due to the time Naraku has been dead, Kaugra was still free, Kohaku was still himself, and everything was as it should be. He had no control over them anymore, he was powerless without the shikon jewel and his puppets long gone. Kikyo being dead made it worse on the evil demon, but he cared less than before. He was going to kill them, all of them with his bare hands when he had the chance. Just wait, wait and see. He took her body and began to walk from the Nakasagi household. No word of goodbye what so ever, he just left. His insides moved with the moods of the two young females inside of him.

-Get out! It's my body!- Tea yelled.

-Shut up! Naraku let me go! I demand my control back!- The evil one said.

"You think I am actually stupid enough to let weaklings like you have a body as good as this one back? I need it to dominate this world, to destroy Inuyasha, to have my revenge!" Naraku yelled. "And with the body that they trust in my control, who says I wont have that revenge?" He was right. So right, but what were they to do?

-Not fair! I wont let you hurt Kagome nor Inuyasha! Let me out!- Tea screamed tears falling from her eyes.

"Stop crying! I am no man who sheds tears!" Naraku yelled wiping his eyes. Tea didn't stop though, she cried more.

-He's right stop crying! I am no weakling either. I demand you stop that insane tear shedding!- The evil one said.

"We agree then?" The evil one scoffed.

-You wish! You're pathetic! Taking a woman's body to fulfill your revenge on a hanyou! You don't even have power! You're powerless and useless!- The evil one chimed laughing.

"HA that's were you're wrong my dear. I do have power. Your power." Tea screamed.

-No! That hasn't been testes properly!- The evil one cried out. -You'll kill yourself and us!- Tea cried harder. -Stop crying!- Naraku slapped himself.

"What was that?" He said dazed.

-I wanted her to shut up so I imagined myself slapping her. Why?- The evil one asked curious.

"Nothing just stop arguing!" He shouted. People who passed them by on the street looked at him.

'Is he talking to himself?' Someone asked. He kept walking. Revenge was going to be sweet. He came upon a house with lights all around. Laughing emitted from the house. He slowly walked to the door. Tears falling.

"I will use these tears you cry to make them believe I am sad. I'll use the death of your lover and sister as my story." Tea began to cry harder and harder. More tears falling. With a tear stained face, he knocked on the door. "Keep crying my dear, yes keep crying." Kagome opened the door.

"Tea! What's wrong!" With her fat belly she grabbed her friend and pulled her in. Tea... err... Naraku cried onto her friend's shoulder.

"T... Tela... and Teo... dead... killed... Keyma!" She cried harder. Kagome began to tear as she hugged Naraku, in disguise, against her fat stomach. Kagome cried in pain for the lose of her new found friends.

"No... can't be... how?" She looked at Tea with a tear stained face. Inuyasha, who sensed this salty air, ran in.

"Kagome?" Kagome looked at him and shook her head. Inuyasha turned to walk away and caught a familiar scent. He turned to look at Tea who had a smile creep her face.

"Thank you Kagome for being concerned. I don't know where to turn." She said sitting up. Tea looked at Kagome. "Get ready." Kagome looked at her.

"Ready for what?" As soon as this left her mouth she pulsed and screamed. "AHHHHH Inuyasha! The pain!" Inuaysha grabbed her and ran her to the couch. "The pups? So soon! AHHH!" She screamed.

"Miroku! Sango! Get down here!" He yelled up. He took Kagome's hand. "We'll deliver them. Please just hold on." He took her hand and kissed it. Sango and Miroku ran from were they where.

" Kagome is it time?" Sango waddled over. It's been three months and this chick was fat. After getting pregnant with Miroku's, her husband, child, she was pretty big. Now Kagome bearing a hanyou pup(s), she only had three months. Miroku ran to her side. Naraku crawled in the corner to watch.

'Great now I have the perfect opertunity.' He thought.

-Please no! Not her babies! Please stop!- Tea cried.

-No use Tea, just shut up. Nothing you can do now.- The evil one said in a rather sad tone. -I don't even stoop to killing small infants, do I?-

"Yes my dear, yes. You would love to taste the blood of a hanyou newborn." He teased.

-NO stop! I would not! Stop!- The evil one shouted. He just laughed.

Inuyash held Kagome as she took the necklace off. "I think this needs to come off while I have these... AHHHHHH!" She screamed. "babies of ours." She managed before hitting another scream fit. Sango dabbed her forehead as Miroku took control.

"Kagome just push." Kagome did as told and pushed, pushed so hard she cried.

"AHHHHH!" She screamed. A tiny cry from her and she stopped. "I can't! Inuyasha sit!" The necklace hit the floor hard. "SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" She cried. "I better never find you touching me ever again! I better have no marks on me, no scent on me, nothing! Touch me again and I will SIT, AHHHHH, you until you face the core of this planet!" She screamed again before collapsing. A tiny infant cry came from her as she looked into the smiling face of her husband. He knew she didn't mean what she said. She was just under pressure... a lot of pressure. He kissed her forehead.

"I love you too Kagome. I always have." She smiled as the buddle of love they created, was perched in her arms. She kissed Inuyasha.

"I love you too. What shall we name our beautiful baby?" Miroku smiled.

"A beautiful girl. How wonderful it is." He picked Sango from her position on the floor.

"Beautiful. What's her name Inuyasha? Kagz?" They smiled.

"Her name is Akio Akina Takasugi. Our Beloved Spring Flower." Kagz said. Inuyasha picked the name Akio and Kagome loved Akina, so they combined them. Kagome smiled and stood. She took the necklace from the huge ten foot deep hole and place it upon Inuyasha's neck. He groaned, but quickly kissed her before she got angry. They held each other for a long time. Miroku and Sango exiting quietly, Naraku sitting still. During all the commotion they forgot that he was there. Even thought he's still in Tea body, controlling her every move. Her body no longer belonging to her.

Kagome smiled and stood up from the floor. She received Akio from Inuyasha's arms. She crawled beside Tea and smiled. "Tea meet Akio." She handed her to Naraku. "Beautiful isn't she?" Kagome asked.

Naraku nodded. "Yes." 'I will kill her along with you Kagome.' He thought. "She's so beautiful." He kissed her forehead. 'Just wait Inuyasha. Your time is soon.'

Kagome took Akio and walked to the baby room. She placed the pup in her crib. She took in the features of the baby. Akio had two black ears perched upon her head as Inuyasha but with red tips, black hair with silver tips, and golden orbs with a hint of chocolate brown mixed in. Kagome smiled. She grasped a small clawed hand. "You're beautiful Akio. I love you." Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist as tears fell from the mother of the baby. Inuyasha kissed her head.

"You are just as beautiful my love. She has your features too." He whispered. "Wench stop crying. Your soaking her blanket." He laughed. Kagome managed a small giggle. She reached in and took the blanket to wrap up Akio. She kissed Akio's head and placed her in her crib. Kagome decided that Akio needed to sleep in Inuyasha and her room for the time beinh. She rolled the crib into their room. As she shut the window a small fox child ran in to hop into Inuyasha's arms.

"Daddy! Sango said my sister was here!" He squealed. Inuaysha patted his head.

"Yes here look." He carried Shippo to the crib. "See? Isn't she beautiful?" Shippo squirmed.

"Yes... she is actually. Can I hold her mommy!" He asked. Kagome nodded and smiled as she carried Akio to Shippo. He sat very still as she placed the infant into his arms. He giggled as Akio grasped his small fox hand. Akio gurgled and Shippo smiled. "Mommy, daddy! She likes me!" Kagome shook her head.

"No baby..." Shippo frowned. "she loves you." He smiled again and kissed Akio's small hand.

"I love you too Akio." Kagome began to tear up before she head a loud crash from the next room. She ran to see what was wrong. Inuyasha picked up Shippo and Akio and ran after her.

"What the?" Kagome came across the broken vase from the batch of the wedding gifts from four months previous. She looked at the crying Tea on the floor. "Tea are you okay! Kagome crossed the floor of the living room to the crying Tea again.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean too! I ran into it when I heard a voice like Teo's!" Naraku lied. 'That's right believe me wench!' He said to himself.

-Kagome please don't!-Tea shouted.

-No use Tea stop.- The evil one said. -He'll kill her and the children along with Inuyasha.-

-NO! Don't!- Tea cried. Naraku grinned.

"I am sorry!" He clung to Kagome's shirt soaking it through. Kagome hugged her.

"No it's okay. No more crying. It's okay." Inuyasha looked at Tea. Something wasn't right, he was sure of it. It rounded around nine o'clock and Kagome had made dinner for the whole family as everyone came to see the baby. Akio Akina Takasugi was the light of the night. Kagome's family came to see her, Kagome's friends, and even Kohaku and Sota came by. Everyone loved Akio and everyone loved spoiling her. Inuaysha said goodnight to them all as he closed the door to the finally quiet house. Kagome was cleaning up as Inuyasha took Shippo and Akio the Kagome and his room. The sleeping kids brought a smile to the hanyou's face. Kagome yawned as she set the last dish in the cupboard. Inuyasha picked his lovely wife and carried her into their room. He set her down beside Shippo and picked up his son and placed him into the small bed on the other side of the room with Akio. He then crawled back to his wife's side and kissed her. She pulled him closer as he laid beside her. "I love you Kagz." She kissed his nose.

"I love you too my Inu puppy." She laid her head onto his chest and he flipped off the light.

"Night baby." He said before snuggling closer and falling asleep. Naraku was in the guest room waiting for his revenge. The right moment for his plan. He fell asleep waiting till he sensed the night of the new moon. He was going to win Finally! Or was he?

Kagome snuggled close and slept soundly. The Takasugi household was quiet for the first time in eight hours. Akio slept soundly bye her big brother as her parents slept in their bed. She was the luckiest baby in the world and just think, she was only eight hours old. Her future was just beginning.

A/N: Okay short, but hope it was sweet! I really spent four hours on this so please be kind! Read and review! Ja Ne!


	35. He's Finally Gone

Chapter Thirty-Five: He's Finally Gone

She was restless. It was two in the morning and she was restless. He didn't hear her whimper, but he knew she was awake. She had whimpered, but refuse to cry. He crawled passed them as they slept, hoping Inuyasha was in his human form. He was. He walked closer to her and grasped her by the hand. He took her from her sleeping position and cradled her in his arms. He snickered and walked from the room leaving the rest to dream. 'You wont be dreaming for long.' He left taking her with him. Akio was kidnapped.

Naraku carried her off, far off.

-Stop, take her back. She doesn't deserve this!- Tea shouted. Naraku just laughed.

"No. No more arguing. They'll lose everything they ever loved! I will make sure of that!" He whispered to her in a harsh voice. Tea cringed.

-I want what I took over back now Naraku.- The evil one said. -And I'm with Tea on this. Take the baby back. I never stoop so low to taking an infant and killing it!- Tea sighed.

-Bout time you listened to me!- Tea shouted.

-Shut up I was just saying.- Tea smiled.

-I know.- Naraku looked down. Akio growling and giving him the disgusted look. -Looks like her dad.- Tea was right. Akio's had the same growling face has Inuyasha and Kagome's fiery eyes. Naraku gave her an equal look and snarled.

"Stupid child. Who needs them!" He yelled. Arriving to where he wanted to be, he tossed Akio on the bed. She growled again. She was very flex able for an infant, but after all she was Inuyasha and Kagome's child a hanyou at that. He sat across from her. "Now what shall I do with you?" He asked the small baby. She just growled showing her small fangs and tiny claws. He just laughed. "Am I to be afraid of you?" He asked. Tea smiled.

-I would be. Her daddy's gonna be very pissed.- Her matter-of-fact tone kicking in. The evil one just smiled.

Naraku stood. "They'll never find me, so I better deal with the child now." He pulled out a knife. "Quick and painless." Walking over to her he raised the knife. He hovered over her... Tea screamed and cried and the evil one just sat silently. His hand inched closer to the baby. She wailed. It was time...

!**Kagome and Inuyasha**!

Inuyasha awoke. It was midnight and he was human. The sun was not coming up anytime soon, so he decide to check on Akio. He walked to her crib where Shippo rested quietly. He looked inside and found...

"AKIO!" He screamed. His lovely baby girl no longer in her crib. He screamed again. "Kagome Akio's gone!" Kagome looked up from her resting place and adjusted to her surrounding. Akio and gone rang through her head.

"OUR BABY!" She jumped up quickly. Rushing to her husbands side she peered. He was right, where they had left Akio was empty. She started to panic. "Our baby... HOW!" She cried. Inuyasha comforted her. "Shippo?" Kagome shook her son. "Where's Akio?" She cried. Shippo rubbed his eyes.

"Mommy? Daddy? We left Akio in her bed. She's right..." He looked in. His green orbs growing in fright. "GONE! MY LITTLE SISTER IS GONE!" He wailed. He was now panicking. Kagome picked up her son. "How?" He cried.

Kagome patted his back. "I dunno let's try and find her." She said tears falling from her eyes. Inuyasha was also tearing, but hated to show it. He rushed to the phone. He began dialing numbers. It was to late for anyone to be up, but he prayed Kami would help.

**!Naraku!**

"Time to die!" He shouted right before he flung the dagger down. Akio cried for her life. Her eyes only holding the tears of fear. A figure burst through the door and kicked Naraku to the floor. One swift move and Akio was in her saviors arms. She looked up as she sniffed him. She gurgled in happiness. Her fathers scent was close to that of her savior. Her uncle, uncle Sesshomaru. He had saved her. Naraku looked at him. "So you're helping the half-breed now?" he mocked. Sesshomaru held no emotion.

"You kidnapped my brothers baby as well as her being my niece. You messed with the wrong family tonight man." He whipped out Tokejin and held it up. "Since you no longer hold your demon form and powers, I shall kill you easily and instantly." He held Tokejin high over his head and cried out. "DRAGON FIRE BALST!" (Made that up... hehehe ) Naraku screamed then began to glow red. Tea knew what was happening and the evil one did too. Naraku held out his hand and it blew out a huge red light. Sesshomaru, being aware of this attack, turned and took the hit. It damaged him badly... he fell to the ground in pain as he held Akio safely. He didn't want her hurt. (Awww he cares!)

Naraku smiled.

"HA HA! I win!" He only rejoiced for a short time before he doubled over in pain. The Dragon Fire Blast had hit him, but what had really happened was that the consequence of the attack was killing him. Tea smiled. "Bye baby Akio. Tell your mommy and daddy I'm sorry." The evil one just grinned. "So long kid." Naraku screamed. "No I can't die! It's not suppose to happen! Not twice!" He was gone as the wind carried the dust of the lit body away. Sesshomaru, with great effort, walked home. He knocked on the home of Kagome and Inuyasha.

**!Kagome and Inuyasha!**

Kagome jerked up and ran to the door. "Akio!" She was greeted with Sesshomaru handing Akio to her and collapsing on the floor. Kagome gasped and called for Inuyasha. Quickly running down he helped his brother to the guest bedroom. Kagome hugegd her baby as Akio gurgled happily. Inuyasha kissed her forehead and smiled. Tears fell down everyones face. Naraku was finally gone... for good. Along with a great friend. Tea was happy now... she was dancing around the world with her sister Tela and her lover... Teo. Now happy everyone smiled. Sesshomaru was the only problem in this happiness... He wasn't strong enough... he was strong yes, but that attack was devil powerful and hurt him... he wasn't to sure he'd live...

A/N: I thought I'd add that little twist! Yeah! Okay read and review! Sorry it took so long! I have had a major writers block. NO FLAMES I TRIED HARD!Now yes it masy have been lame, but I don't care. I reviewed like promised! I love you all! I'll do better next time! Ja Ne!

  


Little More...

  


NOW! CLICK THE REVEIW BUTTON BELOW!

THANK YOU!


	36. His Love Her Grief Their Life

The Beginning of the End

A/N: Sadly there are only a couple chapters left of The Beginning of the End. I am going to finish this story up then work the rest of Casino and then go back to my other stories. I hope you all enjoy this story and I hope the ending is something you all rather like. Please review and tell me how you all feel about this story. I would like to hear your comments. Don't hold back on me give me your true statements! I am all up for them! Thank you and on with this story and it's end near.

Chapter Thirty-Six: His Love Her Grief

Kagome walked to the guest room carrying a tray. On this tray was a bandage, a cool rag, a bowl of ramen, a cold glass of water, and a phone. She opened the door and walked in quietly. He rose from his spot to smile very weakly at her. She smiled and set the tray down, gently not to disturb him or cause racket. She swayed to his bedside and lifted his head. She placed the cool rag carefully on his forehead. He uttered a thanks. She nodded and reached for the bandage.

"Please try to sit up." He did with ease and she wrapped his chest and shoulders in the white cloth. He winched and fell back to the bed.

"Kagome call Rin please." Kagome lifted the phone and called Rin.

"Rin hi. Sorry it's late... Oh yes he's here. Um yeah that's the bad part. Come over, no I'll send Inuyasha to get you. It's dangerous for you to be out alone. Okay bye." She hung up. "She was worried about you. Inuaysha." He walked in the door.

"Hm?"

"Go get Rin please." He nodded and grabbed the car keys leaving quickly. Kagome turned to Sesshomaru. "Are you hungry? Thirsty?" He shook his head.

"No." She smiled and shifted the tray.

"When you do get hungry here's some ramen and a glass of water. Need anything just say the word. I'll be in the next room with Shippo and Akio. Rin will be here shortly." He nodded. Kagome kissed his cheek. "Later I want to know what happened. Thank you so much for saving our baby. You are the best uncle ever. I love you." He kissed her forehead and smiled.

"Only for you Kagome." She knew what he meant. She walked to the next room and found Shippo playing peek-a-boo with Akio.

"Mommy she's playing with me!" Kagome smiled and picked up Akio and walked to the bed.

"Come here Shippo." He did and followed his mom to the bed.

"Yes momma?" Kagome had a tear slip and he looked at her with confusion. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just happy to have Akio back." He smiled and ran his small hand over her cheek.

"It's okay. That man is finally gone and we can live in peace." Kagome smiled.

"Yes I know." She picked him up and kissed his cheek. "I'm very happy to have a son like you. Akio is lucky." Shippo blushed.

"Aw mommy please." She laughed.

"I love you."

"I love you too mommy." Akio made a unhappy sound. "Akio's jealous of me!" Kagome laughed.

"Yes, but I love her too." Akio smiled and did a happy gurgle noise.

The door opened and a sound of thumping emitted from the hallway. A door opened and a cry echoed through the house.

"Shessy!" Rin ran through the doorway and to her husband. "How? You're way to powerful for this! What happened?" Inuaysha closed the door and doing so closed out the conversation. He walked into the room.

"Well she's depressed." Kagome nodded.

"Yeah. Shippo you wanna play with Akio in mommy's room?" Shippo smiled a mile wide and nodded. "Okay let's go." She carried Akio to the baby bed and placed her there. Shippo crawled up and began his game of peek-a-boo with her. Giggles emitted from her tiny throat. Kagome and Inuaysha smiled at the site and walked to the kitchen.

"I don't know what we can do." Inuyasha said once they entered the kitchen. Kagome made some coffee. "It's been seven months since we met Keisho and only one day since we have had Akio. Three more months and Sango has her twins. Two months since our honeymoon, and only five years since we finished our journey and only five years to ten years to finally beat that jackass Naraku!" Kagome didn't know what the heck he was talking about.

"Uh Inuyasha what are you talking about?" He paused and looked at her.

"What?" Kagome shook her head.

"Never mind. We need to talk to Rin after she's done with Shessy." She said quietly. "Inuyasha he's finally gone." She began to cry. "It's been so long since we started the journey to kill him. Now he's... gone." Inuyasha nodded. "I wish this thing never happened!" She shouted flinging a pillow at the door. " Sesshomaru wouldn't be hurt!" Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her.

"No Kagome. If none of this ever happened, we would of never met. We would of never fell in love and got married. Had Akio and adopted Shippo. Also our friendship with Sango and Miroku would never be. All because of you and breaking the shard, we made all this happen." She sniffled as the tears she didn't know she was shedding, fell. Kagome dug her head into his shoulder and smiled.

"Yeah you're right." She recalled all the memories that she shared on the journey. The time she first came and she had to take a bath in the cold river. When Inuyasha was bit by the poisonous spider demon, when they met Shippo, the first time Inuyasha ate ramen, first trip to modern Japan, Sango and Miroku's meeting, and the first time Kagome fell in love with Inuyasha. More memories she shared, more she wish she could repeat, more she wish she could redo, but redo or not, she cherished her memories. She hugged him tighter and kissed his cheek. "Memories we shared. Our first kiss to our first night, to our first child. We have all the memories and I do mean all." Inuyasha kissed her with passion.

A knock drew them apart. "Come in." Kagome whispered. Rin walked in.

"It's awful. He's not strong enough." She choked. "He said he doesn't know what to do." Kagome walked to her and kissed her forehead.

"Rin. He will make it. I promise you." Kagome walked passed her and into the room beside them. Inuaysha just stared at her blankly.

"Where did she go?" Rin asked. Inuaysha shrugged.

Next Room

"Sesshomaru Takasugi. Listen to me. You will make it or else... or else... I'll do something rash!" Sesshomaru looked at her.

"What are you shouting about woman!" Kagome rushed over to him. She knelt down and had tears form in her eyes.

"You are going to make it. You are going to live and make Rin happy and raise that child she bears like you are meant too. Now put your big boy underwear on and deal with it, I mean suck it up!" Sesshomaru just chuckled.

"I'll be fine. I just need to rest and recover." Kagome shook her head.

"Devil's power is to strong." Her body began to glow, her eyes went blank. "You need more power."

"I'm stronger than you woman. I can't heal you can't do it for me." Kagome grinned. She placed her hand upon his chest and smiled.

"I can too." She kissed him gently and released a surge of power. It filled his body and took over the power that flew about him. The devil's power disappeared and Kagome collapsed. He opened his eyes as he hissed in pain.

"Dang it woman what is your prob... Kagz? Kagome?" He lifted himself with ease. He was recovered... fully! He got up and pulled Kagome into his arms. She was pale and weak. Inuyasha opened the door.

"She's fine. She just used her sacred power. It's nothing but a faint. She'll be up and energized in a couple hours." Sesshomaru sighed, but gave a weird look. " I don't know what it is, but Keade showed her back during our travels." He chuckled and took Kagome in his arms. "Rin needs you more than Kagome." Sesshomaru smiled and nodded, walking away to his wife. Rin embraced him, kissing him with passion and love. He just embraced her.

Kagome did awake and she was more hyper then ever. She made coffee, baked a cherry pie, and a bowl of ramen and it was midnight! Inuaysha sat her down and tried to get her to calm down. She just pulled him close and started kissing him all over. If he was going to calm her down, she was going to do it her way. The bedroom door closed as did the hyper active girl.

-2 weeks later- (fast forward to Rin birth)

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Rin screamed. Sesshomaru trying hard not to rip her hand from his right one as she squeezed the life from it. He made sure though his face was calm. She screamed her lungs out. "DANG IT FLUFFY! I HATE YOU! NEVER IN MY LIFE HAVE I HAD SO MUCH PAIN! KAMI WHY ME! WHY NOT HIM!" She asked the ceiling as she pointed to her husband. He sighed and stared at her. He loved her, that much was sure. He kissed her forehead.

"I love you too baby." She pushed him away.

"I... AHHHH!"

"One more push Mrs. Takasugi!" Doctor Wolf, aka Keisho said. Kagome and Inuyasha were waiting outside in the waiting room. Inuyasha covered his ears.

"Dang woman, she's so loud!" Kagome stood and walked behind him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"Yeah, but I was this way remember?" He chuckled.

"Yeah I still can't feel my right hand." Kagome laughed.

"Har har." She said. "I was under pressure." He kissed her.

"I know."

"AHHH! Shessy this is not what I had in mind!" She pushed one more time. "Hn!" A cry emitted from Keisho's arms as did one from Rin." She was finally calm.

"That wasn't so hard was it?" Sesshomaru said smiling. She hit him, glaring daggers.

"Shut up."

"I love you too." She smiled as he kissed her softly.

-Same day-

"What's his name?" Sango asked smiling at the small baby boy in Rin's arms. Akio rested softly in Inuyasha's lap. Kagome brought in a small bag from the back room and handed it to Sesshomaru.

"Here you go." He smiled.

"Thank you." He took it and opened it. A small ornament that read: _To Sesshomaru, Rin, and Little baby Kisho. _On the back it read: _Kisho first day home. _

Sango aww'd. "So Kisho is his name?" Rin smiled.

"Yes it means 'one who knows his mind'." Inuyasha laughed.

"Smart name Sesshomaru. I knew a name like that would suit your child." Kagome nodded.

"Yes very nice." Miroku chimed in. "Now Kagome that was a lovely gift." Kagome blushed, but laughed.

"Inuaysha, Akio, and I made it this morning when the baby was getting cleaned up. Sesshomaru told me the name of the baby and I had an idea click. Inuaysha agreed so we went to the gift shop, bought the nicest ornament, and painted what we felt was right on it." Kagome said holding up the white ornament with golden letters and glitter on it. Inuaysha smiled.

"Yeah a hell of a lot of work." Sesshomaru threw a pillow at him. "But all worth it." Kagome giggled.

Rin smiled. "Kagome will you take Kisho for me. I want to run to the girls room real quick. Sesshomaru will you go and receive the bags from the car. I have something to give everyone." She smiled handing their son to Kagome. She ran to the bathroom and Sesshomaru stood and walked out to the car. Kagome stared at the child. He had silver hair like Sesshomaru and black highlights. His ears were pointed and he had claws and fangs. He was yes, a half demon, so he had golden eyes and a tail... yeah don't know where that came from. I guess Sesshomaru's fluffy thing really is a tail... err... okay. Know he didn't look like a human nor a half-demon, but he was. And Rin and Shessy loved him. Inuyasha smiled at the child. He placed Akio by Kisho. Akio placed her small clawed hand upon Kisho's. They gurgled happily. Kagome aww'd.

"They'll be best friends!" Sango smiled.

"Yup." Rin returned and sighed.

"Better." Sesshomaru entered again carrying bags. Rin rushed to help him.

"Now let's hand these out." She handed Sango and Miroku a gift each, Shippo, Kohaku, Kagome, Inuaysha, and little Akio. Kirara was handed a yarn ball which she took and attacked.

Inuyasha opened his gift to see a red t-shirt that read: _I'm up, out of bed, and dressed. What more do you want? _Kagome laughed.

"Let me guess, your idea?" She asked Sesshomaru.

"Yup got to love it." Inuaysha smiled.

"Thanks man." Kagome opened hers. It was a silver bracelet that had her name engraved on it. On the back it had: _Love Rin._

Kagome started to tear before she hugged her best friend. Sango smiled. She opened hers and had the same thing. She started to tear to and hugged her two best friends. Kagome smiled. "Now Rin you need one from us." Rin held up her hand.

"Inuyasha already did." Kagome smiled and hugged her husband.

"Thank you." They both said to Rin. She blushed.

"Aww you're welcome!" Miroku opened his and found a 'Hentai Free' poster with his name on the back. He stared at Sesshomaru and Rin.

"Yeah we BOTH thought that was a hoot." Rin said laughing hard. Miroku sighed.

"Sango..." She hugged him.

"Yeah my idea." He pulled her into a hug.

"You're mean." He whispered.

"I know you love me." Kohaku and Shippo both received a game for the play station which they hugged Rin and Shessy before rushing to Shippo's room. Yeah they were at Kagome's and Inuaysha's. Sango, Miroku, and Kirara left later on after eating dinner Kagome had cooked. Kohaku spent the night with Shippo, Rin and Sesshomaru left with their proud new baby. Kagome placed Akio in her crib and settled into bed. Inuaysha already asleep. Kagome rested her head on his bare chest and smiled.

"Love you Inuaysha. Forever and always." Inuaysha shifted bringing his arm to her waist and pulling her close.

"I love you too my angel." Sleep took them over. It was going to be a long time before Sango had her baby, but that was the best.

A/N: I will skip a few months so it's days before Sango's baby's birth. I will have a shopping day and then a little twist for Sango and Miroku. You all will probably kill me and Most part throw objects at me. Let's just say someone dies and it's not gonna be pretty... I hope you all will not kill me. I am terribly sorry, but I have no more ideas. So stay tuned and please don't kill me.


	37. Shopping Day!

The Beginning of the End

Chapter Thirty-Seven: Shopping Day!

Two months have passed. Sango is near the birth of her child and Kagome is very excited for her friend. It's been years since Sango and she had talked about finally bearing Miroku's child. He is more than excited. The baby wasn't due for many more weeks, but Kagome had a shower to set up!

Kagome ran around the house hustling to find her keys. She halted when she reached the kitchen. It was spotless and no breakfast for Inuyasha. He was going to be... err... well not pleased. She searched the kitchen and then hit the living room. It was NOT spotless. Akio's toys as far as the eye could see, Shippo's play station cords and games everywhere. Covers from the sleepover still in the floor. Kohaku and Shippo sound asleep in the middle of the heaping mess. She huffed and started to search. She tripped and could of sworn one of the toys had grabbed her. She shuttered and continued her search. "Nothing." She mumbled and dashed for the bedroom. Inuaysha slept soundly. "My lazy husband." She smiled. It was still only 8:30 am after all. She started to throw her chair pillows all over searching for the keys. Inuyasha twitched, but she continued to look. Akio made a gurgling noise and Kagome halted to yet another stop. Inuaysha sat up.

"What happened?" He asked rubbing his eyes. Kagome smiled.

"Will you get Akio please? I have to find my car keys." She kissed him lightly and Akio too before rushing out the guest room before he could respond. He smiled when he looked down at his lovely daughter. She was holding something she was very fond of. He laughed and laid down with his baby on his chest.

Kagome ran through every inch of the house, yet no keys were found. She was very irritated. She stomped up to the bedroom where Inuyasha and Akio where lying watching 'Rugrats'. She was very upset. He looked at her and smiled warmly. She smiled back. She walked to his side and sat down. He reached out and touched her cheek. She leaned in to his touch and rested on his shoulder. "I can't find my keys." She grumbled. He laughed and she looked confused. He held Akio up to were she was propped in his arms.

"Akio maybe you should show mommy what you've been hiding" Akio giggled and gurgled before holding up what she'd been fond over for so long. How she got them was a mystery. She cooed and shook the keys happily. Kagome smiled and took her baby kissing her gently.

"So you have been the culprit. You took mommy's keys you silly girl." She nuzzled Akio's nose with her own. The small infant gurgled with pleasure. Kagome took her keys and handed Akio back to her daddy. He took her and kissed his wife. "I'll be home around two and I expect you to help clean up that mess you and the boys made last night. And..." She paused. " the toys you and Akio played with." He let his ears fall to his head and whimpered. "Don't give me that." She giggled pushing him slightly.

"You helped." He frowned. She smiled.

"Oh alright. I'll pick them up when I get back, but have the boys... and YOU, pick up the games and play station ya'll drug out last night." He nodded kissing her again before she stood. "I love you Inuyasha, I love you too Akio." They both smiled and she walked to the living room. Shippo and Kohaku were still sound asleep. She walked over and kissed both boys on there cheeks before she headed out the door. She opened the door to her new family car. Akio's car seat seated safely in the back. She adjusted her mirror and started to pull out. She was meeting Rin at the mall for shopping. Sesshomaru and Kisho were going to Kagome's to spend time with Inuyasha and Akio. Shippo and Kohaku were going to see a movie with Sango and Miroku. Kagome pulled into the mall parking lot and spotted Rin by the entrance to Ruby Tuesdays. She got out and ran to meet her.

"Hey Rin!" Kagome hugged her.

"Hey back."

They linked arms and immediately began talking about what to do for Sango's shower. Rin suggested a small shower with few friends. Kagome thought for a second and quickly agreed. They ran through every store they could find. Baby booties, baby clothes, breast pumps, baby hats, baby cribs, baby EVERYTHING! Kagome and Rin loved to shop so everything they bought was smart shopping. They made sure everyone they were to invite knew not to by what they had. Kagome called all the people her and Rin could think to invite and told them. "Only buy things like baby clothes and accessories." Kagome said into her cell. "Yeah okay bye." She hung up. "We're set!" They continued their mad shopping trip. About thirty bags per person. They laughed and stopped for lunch. Kagome had some sushi and an egg roll. Rin had Chinese noodles and an egg roll too. They both ordered sweet tea. They sat down to feast.

"So when do we set this mad shower into play?" Kagome asked taking a bite of her sushi. Her chopsticks hanging from her mouth she gaped at the wide eyes Rin. "Rin you okay?" Rin shook her head lightly and smiled.

"Yes!" Kagome jumped at the sudden out burst.

"Huh?" Rin grinned.

"We have it tomorrow night at your place. She'll never guess. I'll take her to my place for some tea and cake and you come too. Sesshomaru and Inuaysha decorate the house, Miroku goes to help so there's no suspicions." Kagome nodded and set down her sticks.

"Sounds great. Now all we need to do is call everyone and confirm them of our plans." Rin whipped out her cell phone and Kagome too. They began to dial. Rin called Sesshomaru and he told Inuaysha, and she called Sango and told her about tomorrow for tea. Sango agreed.

Kagome called her mom, Miroku, and Keisho. They all agreed and Miroku was told exactly what to do about tomorrow. They hung up, finished their food, and headed off for more shopping.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha

"WHAT!" He shouted.

"Calm down little brother." Sesshomaru said to the raging hanyou.

"You're kidding! Here? I have to LEAVE?" He asked stressing leave.

"Yes only for a couple hours. No biggy." Sesshomaru replied setting Kisho down in the play pen with Akio. They began happily playing with tinker toys.

"But my home..."

"Correction Inuaysha, yours and Kagome's home." He said smiling. Inuyasha frowned.

"Oh hush." Inuaysha blushed. He loved Kagome, but the thought of having a house full of women and he had to leave... wasn't fair. He smiled at the thought of Kagome rewarding him with her loving touch. His smile grew a mile wide before Sesshomaru caught him and put his 2 cent in.

"You need to calm down Inuaysha." He looked at Sesshomaru.

"Huh?"

"Keep the snake in his cave." Inuaysha blushed and pulled his pillow over his pants.

"Shut up." He said growling. Sesshomaru just laughed. "Fine I'll do it, but she better not let them in our room or anywhere upstairs." Sesshomaru asked why and Inuaysha just simply grinned and replied. "Because." Sesshomaru rolled his head back and let out a laugh. Inuyasha soon joining in.

Kagome and Rin

"Well that's about it. It's time to head home." Kagome said smiling at her exhausted friend. "Rin you okay?" She nodded.

"Yup, but extremely tired." Kagome nodded in agreement.

"Yeah let's head on home. Sesshomaru and Inuaysha will probably be wondering and I wanna see my baby!" Kagome chimed. Rin laughed.

"Yeah I bet little Kisho misses me." Rin hopped in her car after handing Kagome all the bags. She was going to leave them there before tomorrow so Sango wouldn't find them. They hugged and drove away. Kagome picked up her cell and called Sango.

"Moshi moshi." Sango greeted.

"Hey San! I am on my way home. How is Shippo doing?" Kagome heard Sango laugh.

"Fine. He's playing up in Kohaku's room. They are having fun... crash... I think." Kagome smiled.

"I'll pay for whatever was just smashed." She heard Sango sigh.

"No Kohaku and Shippo will." They laughed together.

"Want me to pick him up now?" Sango sighed in relief.

"Please. I am way to tired and Miroku is sick." Kagome giggled and replied.

"I'll be right over." She drove over to Sango's and pulled in the driveway.

"Hey mommy!" Shippo said running from the door.

"Hey baby." She picked him up and swung him around. "Ready to go?" He nodded.

"Sure thing." Kohaku came out and hugged Kagome.

"Hey Aunt Kagome." She hugged him.

"Hey Kohaku. Shippo go say goodbye to Aunt Sango." He ran and hugged her gently.

"Thanks for letting me stay today and play. I had fun." Sango kissed his cheek and smiled.

"I enjoyed your visit." He smiled and she handed him a lollipop. Shippo's crazy for them, especially when they twirl. He took it gratefully and smiled.

"Thanks Aunt Sango!" He hugged her again gently and smiled. "Bye Kohaku. See ya tomorrow." Kohaku waved and smiled goodbye before he and Sango closed the door.

"Well ready to head home and see your sister?" Shippo nodded as he twirled the yummy blue pop in his mouth.

"Yum." She giggled and started the car. They were headed home.

She pulled in the drive way to see Sesshomaru's car gone and the lights still on. She unloaded all the bags she could carry and Shippo too. They managed them all. A LOT of bags for two people. They walked through the door to see the cutest sight. The living room was very neat, no not neat... spotless. She had Shippo take the bags to her room where she set hers and walked back down stairs. Shippo ran into his room and quietly closed the door. She walked back into the living room where the adorable sight was set. Inuyasha, with his arms securely set around Akio's small body, lying on the couch with Akio set on his chest. His left arm around her diapered bottom and his right secured on her back. They both slept soundly. Both of their ears twitching slightly at any noise heard, yet still they slept. She tiptoed to the couch, grateful no toys where there in the floor to grab her, and knelt down to their level. She touched Inuaysha's forehead and kissed him ever so lightly. She moved to Akio and ever so gently picked her up and set her in her arms. Aware of the warmness removed from his chest, Inuyasha whimpered. Kagome stood and kissed him. He smiled and went back to his sleep. Never opening his eyes. Kagome said goodnight to Shippo before retreating to their bedroom. Kagome took Akio and walked to hers and Inuaysha's room. She took the crib and started to roll it into the living room. She picked it up to carry downstairs. Not at all a hard task... right. She placed Akio in it after reaching the bottom and strolled it into the living room. She placed the sleeping baby beside the couch. She took a blanket from the hall closet and took it and herself to Inuyasha. She turned off all the lights. She crawled onto him placing the blanket fully over them. Her head on his chest and like automatic, his arms wrapped themselves around her. He nuzzled into her warm body and smiled.

"When did you get in?" He asked in a whisper.

"Just awhile ago. I placed Akio in her crib beside us. She's asleep. Thanks for cleaning the house." He kissed her head.

"No problem. Wanna go upstairs or stay here?" She shook her head.

"I'm comfortable right here." He smiled.

"Me too." She snuggled more and fell asleep. "I love you Kagome." She mumbled.

"I love you too... Inuyasha." They fell asleep as the soft sound of soft crickets outside the window.

-Next Day-

"Ready!" Inuaysha asked Miroku as he got the streamers ready to drop.

"Yeah man let 'em go!" Inuaysha released the streamers and they fell down the stairs banner. Sesshomaru was blowing up balloons as the kids played in the crib. Kohaku and Shippo helped Sesshomaru with balloons.

-POP- Everyone turned.

"Crap!" Sesshomaru snapped as one balloon he had blowing up BLEW up in his face. Inuyasha and Miroku died out laughing. Sesshomaru glared at them, immediately shutting them up.

Inuyasha and the rest hurriedly set up all the wonderful decorations and gifts provided by Rin and Kagome.

Kagome rushed from her room dressed in her white tank and black tie over. Her nice dirty made jeans with the made in holes. Her Nike tennis-shoes and her hair set down in their natural layers. Her make-up very little. She rushed into the living room still applying her belt. Inuaysha gawked at her. She looked great.

"Huh baby?" She ran to him kissing him passionately and bounding for the door. She rushed back and kissed Akio and Kisho's cheeks, before returning got the door.

"Love you all bye!" The door shut and she was gone. Inuyasha looked at his buddies.

"Bye love you." They all replied in union. They went back to work.

Rin's place

"Sorry I'm late!" Kagome called opening the door. "I was having trouble getting ready! Rin?" Kagome yelled.

"Here!" Kagome walked into the kitchen. Rin had made plenty of finger snacks and some green tea. Kagome smiled.

"Nice job Rin." Rin beamed with excitement.

"Hello to you too Kagome. Thank you." She placed the food on a tray and poured tea in three cups. Kagome helped her to carry them to the living room.

"So when will Sango be here?"

-Ding Dong-

"Never mind." Kagome said smiling. She rushed to the door and opened it revealing the very plump Sango. She was smiling and holding a plastic cake bowl.

"I brought cake!" She announced smiling. Kagome laughed and took it.

"Come on Sango. Rin made tea and finger sandwiches." Sango grinned. Rin knew how much Sango enjoyed sandwiches and green tea, but she totally forgot about the cake.

Rin laughed when she opened the bowl to reveal a small finger trail on the top of the cake. It was beautiful. White icing covering vanilla filling and strawberries lining the outside. Sango made it herself and it wasn't a mystery who swiped a taste of icing.

"It was a long drive." Sango shrugged taking another sample from the same spot.

Kagome smiled and cut three pieces of cake. Sango got her already half eaten piece and she was more than happy. They began to chat. Kagome rambled on and on about Akio, and Rin couldn't help but talk about how cute Kisho and Sesshomaru looked. Sango laughed and couldn't wait till her baby was born. No hers and Miroku's baby. She sighed and started to eat. She loved her friends and their stories so she listened and laughed when needed. Kagome was cut off when her cell began to ring. She answered it.

"Moshi moshi." Inuyasha's handsome voice greeted hers.

"Hey baby. We're done here. Miroku and the rest of us are heading to his place. So bring her over. Keisho and your mom are already here." Kagome squealed.

"Alright thank you baby. Love you. Bye!" Inuyasha laughed.

"Love you too. Bye." They hung up and Kagome smiled.

"What?" Sango asked.

"Rin time to take Sango to her special date." Rin grinned and helped Sango to her feet.

"Huh? Date? I don't have a date." Kagome shook her head.

"Yes you do." Rin carried the cake and plate of sandwiches and tea into the kitchen before she grabbed her coat.

"Come on!" Sango followed quite confused.

"Alright." They were off. Sango was in for a big surprise.

A/N: Okay so this chapter was different. Next is the shower. I forgot about Koga and Ayame so NOW I need to write about them and the training and the fight between Kagome and Koga. Over the power of light. Stay tuned for the next chapter: **Sango's Surprise Kagome's Grief.** Ja Ne!


	38. Sango's Surprise and Kagome's Greif

Sango's Surprise, Kagome's Grief

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"OH my goodness." Sango said as she walked through the doors of Inuyasha and Kagome's. "It's too dark!" Kagome giggled.

"Inuyasha must have gone out. Let me find the lights." Kagome flipped them on, much to her surprise, no one was there. Rin frowned.

"What tha?" She made her way into the living room and clicked on the lights. Kagome closely following, Sango at her heels.

"SURPRISE!" Sango about jumped to the roof. She stood in shock, eyes wide, and mouth hanging to her feet.

"Wh... I... It... You... Wow..." Sango mumbled. She wasn't use to people jumping out at her when she stepped through the door.

"Okay so maybe it wasn't when you came in like planned, but the foyer has no places to hide." Keisho said smiling wide.

"No problem. Now let's get this party started!" Rin shouted running for the other member.

"Mom it's beautiful." Kagome said sitting by Keisho on the couch. " One hell of a cake!"

Sango examined the beautiful white cake layered with pink roses and the words, _"Congratulations Sango!" _She smiled as tears formed in the corner of her eyes.

"It's beautiful no?" Rin asked looking at her best friend.

"Yeah it is. Thank you!" She hugged everyone who made this shower possible. She lingered with Kagome. "Thank you so much." Kagome embraced her.

"You are worth it. You had to deal with this for almost a complete nine months. Me and Rin, only three to four months." Rin laughed.

"But it was still full of pain." They all laughed.

"You know I was in labor with Kagome for four hours before she finally let go and popped out." Mrs. H said smiling.

"Ayeka!" Keisho shouted. "That's way to much information."

Ayeka laughed. "Oh yes sorry dear." Kagome blushed.

"You're still the same goofy mom now as you were then." Kagome said hugging her tightly.

"I love you dear."

"Now party hard! The guys will be back around seven with the kids." Rin emphasized kids.

The party was on it's way. Sango ate cake off the walls, Kagome laughed at the goggled adult, Rin gaged by the fact she couldn't stand so much sweetness, and Keisho sat by Ayeka and smiled.

"Ya know I think it's time for presents!" The sound of yeahs emitted from the group.

Sango sat crossed legged on the floor as best she could, presents pouring in. Kagome and Rin had bought so many gifts it was insane. Ayeka and Keisho bought her three to four gifts max.

"Okay start!" And like a two year old, Sango ripped them open.

Packages lay opened and gifts as far as the eye could see, were sprawled all over the place. A stroller, a new crib, baby bags, breast pumps, pumpkin seats, rattles, clothes, and so much more. Sango was amazed and wondered how she'd get all this home.

Kagome stood up and helped Sango to her feet. "Now how do you like all them babies?" She winked and smiled.

"I love 'em! I thank you all!" She hugged them with tears of joy running down her face.

Kagome didn't notice the time fly by. "Guys it's getting late the guys should be here real..." The door bell went off. "soon. Why ring the door bell? It's Inuyasha home too." Kagome shrugged and walked to the door.

She opened it slightly and to her surprise, it wasn't Inuaysha, Sesshomaru, nor Miroku. Her eyes widened and her face twisted in discuss. Her face turned white as she looked upon the face of an enemy. "What do you want?"

He looked at her with eyes of hate. "I want you of course." He stepped through the light. "I wouldn't be here unless I needed something." He pulled her into him and she tried to scream, but nothing came out. He took her by the throat and arms and drug her to his car.

"Let go.." She shouted in her almost quiet voice. His arms tightened around her.

"No." Her eyes brimmed with tears as the car drove away and she was still inside it.

Keisho stood. "I thought Kagome answered the door." She walked to the front door and sniffed. "NO!" She ran to see Sango and Ayeka, and Rin. "KAGOME IS GONE! HE'S TOOK HER!" Rin and Sango eyed wide and Rin looked confused.

"Who?"

"KOGA!" They shouted. Rin turned pale and watched as Sango called Miroku.

Inuyasha ran through the streets of Tokyo trying to find his love. "Kagome!" Sesshomaru decided to help.

"Kagome!" He yelled. "Inuyasha did you catch a scent?" Inuaysha shook his head.

"No." A breeze blew by and Sesshomaru lifted his head.

"There!" He shouted pointing to the East. The two brothers took off.

Kagome laid there breathing slightly as Koga pinned her to the bed. Her arms were tied tightly to the mantel and her feet strapped down. She glared at him dangerously.

"Now why the evil look?" He asked sitting away from her.

Her eyes lit like fire, she spat. "Why? Why do you want to take me away? Why are you haunting me!" She asked struggling.

"Because you are the Goddess of Light. Legend has it, whoever wields your power holds complete control." He said standing.

Kagome turned pale and growled. "Never will you get my power. I will fight you till the end if I have too!" She shouted very angered by this man.

"I'd like to see that!" He growled.

Kagome turned her head and sat laid there. _'Inuaysha come quick.'_ She thought.

Inuaysha ran as fast as his legs would carry him. Sesshomaru following close. They came upon an empty house as the scent of Kagome's became stronger. He looked up. "She's here I know it."

Sesshomaru nodded. "Yes prepare yourself." Inuyasha looked at him.

"Why? It's just that mangy wolf." Sesshomaru shook his head.

"No he's become to strong for you. You must be prepared." Sesshomaru pulled Tokojin out and readied himself. "Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha nodded and pulled out Tetsugaia out and readied himself also.

"Let's go." They said before running in.

"Well their here, let's get ready." Koga said preparing himself for the battle.

"Kagome!" Inuaysha yelled bursting through the door.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried back.

Sesshomaru looked up and snarled. "Release her!" He said.

"Nope." Was the last thing said before the two took lead and lunged for Koga.

"Die bastard." Inuyasha yelled lunging for Koga. Koga dodged making Inuyasha hit the floor. "Damn you." He mumbled standing up.

"Inuyasha stay calm and watch his movements. They aren't to hard to keep up with." Sesshomaru said taking his lead and attacking. Koga made a way to move, but was struck down my Sesshomaru's attack.

"Damn you." Koga shouted as the blade seeped into his right arm. "I will have her power."

Inuyasha shook his head. "I don't think so." Kagome cried helplessly on the bed.

"Inuyasha I can't feel my arms. The ropes are cutting into my skin. I feel dizzy." Red liquid fell down Kagome's white arms. Her head slowly making it's way to fall.

"Kagome." Inuyasha ran to aid and removed the ropes that binded her to the bed. Her arms fell limply to her sides as her eyes slowly closed. Her breathing still steady.

Inuyasha placed her down and stood. He was ready for Koga. Koga stood ready and placed his bloody arm up and his left one down. He brought them up in an oval motion and chanted. "Light becomes darkness and Darkness covers all..." Inuyasha wasn't paying attention and the oval Koga had made was beginning to suck up everything.

Sesshomaru took Kagome and held on. Inuyasha thrust his sword into the ground and held on. "What the hell? It's like Miroku's wind tunnel, before we killed Naraku and broke the curse." Inuyasha said in a calm like tone.

Kagome's eyes slowly opened and she looked at the gaping tunnel and death bed for Inuyasha. "Inuyasha..." She whispered so low.

Her body began to glow slight purple and her hair turned a silver like color. She began to float in the air. Inuaysha gasped and Koga eyed her, Sesshomaru looked at her. _'Sheykow was right. She is the Goddess of Light.'_ He thought.

Kagome's body was engulfed in a purple light, nothing was seen, until she emerged a different woman. A more powerful woman. Her hair was now silver with small light purple streaks. Her eyes were now a violet color as well as her crescent moon shaped symbol on her forehead. She had a purple kimono with black lining type dress on that held to high slits that ended at the thigh and some purple high heels. Her hair was pulled up in a half pony-tail made into a bun. Two chopsticks poking out. Her ears held silver loops and a small silver bell hanging from her left loop. She pulled her hands from behind her back and found herself holding two swords. They held this light about them that blinded the foe.

"I shall defeat you Koga." Her voice was strong and calm. "Prepare to die Koga." Inuyasha looked at her and Sesshomaru smiled.

Koga growled as Kagome's body began to fly towards him, her swords wrapped around her... prepared to strike.

**A/N: Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha nor the gang, but I do own this theme and my friend owns her Characters. Sorry this is such a ,long LONG LONG, Long update, but I haven't been able to write much. I have two chapters left! Hope you enjoy them!Again sorry! And sorry so short. Longer chapters later!

Much Love

Kagome 32 Shrine


	39. Victory and the Truth

Victory and the Truth

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Last time on BOTE:**

"_I shall defeat you." Her voice was strong and calm. "Prepare to die Koga." Inuyasha looked at her and Sesshomaru smiled. _

_Koga growled as Kagome's body began to fly towards him, her swords wrapped around her... prepared to strike._

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Koga watched as Kagome's body flew towards him. He readied himself to shield him from her attack... too late. Kagome struck his chest before he could manage to get away. Her double swords slashed into his chest making him cry out in pure agony. Red liquid poured from the gash in his chest as he stumbled to get up. His eyes flashed a sudden red as he stood. He looked rather pitiful to Kagome. She stood back as she watched the man before her change into a beast. She tilted the swords across her chest and stood back. Her face holding a calm look, her violet eyes held anger, pain, and sadness. Sesshomaru looked upon Inuaysha.

"He's transforming into a demon... an evil demon." Sesshomaru thought a moment then it clicked. _'Koga was never evil at all. The demon who really wanted Kagome's power was Naraku. Before he died he must of planted a clone heart of himself deep with-in Koga. Knowing Koga loved Kagome once, he used those old feelings to bring the demon forth. So that's what Koga's problem's been.' _Sesshomaru smiled and looked straight at the Goddess of Light.

"Koga was never the evil one." She spoke. "Naraku planted a clone demon heart deep with-in Koga. The heart that loved me and he used Koga's old feeling to generate the demon's birth. Koga... I do not plan to kill you, but I shall kill the demon who has possessed you.

"So you knew it was me all along... Midoriko." The demon said as he fully emerged from Koga's now useless body. "You served me well. Now die!" Kagome raced to save Koga's unconscious body. She took him to Inuyasha.

"Take him to Ayame. She can heal him. Do not use Tensusaiga on him, he is not dead." Her voice was calm. She turned toward the demon. "Batosu... I see Naraku did in fact bring your hideous self to life. On to the fact that I did slay you once before... right?"

Standing before Kagome, who know was in a new modern Midoriko, was a tall red eyed demon with long black hair. His body was covered in black fur as his nails were yellow and sharp. He was more of a werewolf demon, but he had bat wings. He looked nothing like Naraku, then again he did. Both hideous and ugly. She did not smile, grin, frown, or anything. Her mouth was a thin line and no emotion showed. Only in her eyes could you see what she was feeling.

Kagome's words hit Batosu's main point... his boiling point. "Midoriko! You will die this time! I will be sure of it! Damn you to Hell!" He shouted. He lunged for the Goddess as she simply moved from his attack.

"Inuyasha get Koga out of here. Sesshomaru you leave too. I need no help from anyone." She said as she gracefully moved left and right, every hit Batosu threw at her, she dodged. Inuyasha nodded and left quickly.

"Be safe Kagome!" He shouted fast.

"No I will stay and fight... Midoriko." That simple name that fell from his mouth pierced her body. He knew all along... all along and she had no idea. "You have no room telling me to leave after you died and gave all your powers to my brothers wife. After you sealed the jewel in your body and died those many years ago, you sent them to Kikyo. You knew Inuaysha would take the jewel. You knew Kikyo was going to die, but you gave her the jewel anyway. When Kikyo died, you knew she would keep her word and protect the jewel. She died with the jewel in her hands as the fires crisped her. You let her go and sealed the jewel... along with all your powers into the one woman you knew would save the world this day. Midoriko... I want to help you."

Kagome stopped. Her eyes brimmed with tears as she tossed Batosu to the ground. Her eyes never leaving Sesshomaru's. She stood there, her face still calm... no emotion but from her eyes. "How could you possibly know all of that?" She asked wiping the tears from her eyes to where she took back her posture.

His face held nothing but sadness. He wouldn't show her this though. "I knew because I knew you." He said calmly.

"I figured." She said quietly. "You do remember those many years ago when we fought side by side? The day we met and the day we fell in love?" She asked quietly still.

He was shocked as he brought his hands to her face. "Yes, but that was so long ago Midoriko. I found me a mate already. One I love dearly. She is the mother of my child and the keeper of my heart." She smiled faintly... ever so faintly.

"Yes and Kagome is the only body I can keep powers within. She is too taken by the one she loves. Tell me Sesshomaru... now that we have finally met up again... do you think you could do me one more favor before I disappear forever?"

He looked hurt for some reason and nodded. "Yes." She brought her hands to his face and smiled.

"Will you give me the goodbye kiss you never gave me the day I died? You weren't there to say goodbye and you weren't there to tell me you loved me before the demons killed me." He looked at her with the eyes full of sadness as he shook his head lightly and pulled her closer.

"I never said goodbye because I was angry for not saving you. I was too late and my heart ached as you disappeared from my life. I did come back to see you... but you were already stone and concealed in the demons. I knew you had left and I placed a small white rose on your grave." She nodded and smiled, tears falling fast.

"I never knew." He pulled her up on last time as he whispered.

"I will always love you. Goodbye Midoriko." He brought his lips upon hers in one last passionate kiss. The kiss these two never shared the day she died. The kiss that would mean that once ago, long ago, these two fell in love.

They pulled away and smiled. "I will always love you too. I am happy for you and your new family. Thank you so much Sesshomaru." She turned quickly and lunged back for the now standing Batosu.

"So you are the one who loved Midoriko. HA HA! My father slaughtered your precious woman the day she killed me. Naraku kept you busy for a reason Sesshomaru. Too bad you weren't there to save her."

Midoriko brought her two swords down upon the demon and quickly buried him in the ground. He wasn't dead yet. Batosu brought his claws through her shoulder as he grunted.

"Damn you Midoriko." She glared as she brought the sword through his chest.

"Die." His cries emitted through the air and penetrated her ears as he slowly began to fade.

He smirked. "If I die, then I am taking you with me." Her eyes widened as his claw went straight through her heart.

Sesshomaru cried out and ran to grasp her wrist before the gates of hell took Batosu and Kagome. He jerked her up as the gates closed taking Batosu with them.

"NO!" Batosu cried as the gates closed up tight.

Kagome was breathing hard as the blood spilled from her wound. Sesshomaru grasped her tightly.

"No." He whispered.

Her mouthed moved. "I love you Sesshomaru." Her eyes went blank as did the soul she held.

He kissed her forehead. "Goodbye Midoriko." He whispered as her soul faded and Kagome's resurfaced... Kagome has died.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Inuyasha had made it to Ayame's. "Ayame! I have Koga! Come here!" He yelled as he burst through the door.

Ayame came running in with little Daichi, Kenji, and Sakura close behind her. They were growing up fast. After all they were demons and it has been three months. Inuaysha eyed Sakura. _'A half-demon?' _He thought. Ayame gasped and led Inuyasha to the couch.

"Kagome said you could heal him." He turned. "It wasn't the wolf's fault. He wasn't the one who really wanted Kagome. It was a demon possessing Koga." He left as Ayame looked upon her wounded husband.

"Thank you Kagome and Inuaysha." She whispered as she went to care for the wounds. The kids peeping over their mothers shoulder. She smiled at them. "Daddy will be fine." They gurgled and fell on their bottoms happily.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Inuyasha walked towards the place he had left Kagome and Sesshomaru. The air around him smelt oddly wrong. He stopped as he saw his brother coming slowly over the hill. Blood draped Sesshomaru's clothes and his swords hanging limply to sides. His head held high and a small smile on his face. Inuaysha ran for him.

"Sesshomaru where is Kagome?" Sesshomaru looked at him.

"Batosu killed Midoriko. He ran his claw through her chest." Inuaysha's eyes widened.

"That was Kagome though!" Inuaysha yelled.

A small hand clasped over Inuaysha's wrist. "It's okay Inuyasha. I didn't leave you."

He turned around to see his black haired Kagome standing behind him.

"I used Tensusaiga on her." Sesshomaru said smiling. "I have to go see Rin. I need to see her." He said leaving them alone.

Inuaysha wrapped around Kagome and kissed her, deeply. "I thought I lost you." He whispered.

Kagome smiled. "No never Inuaysha, never." She embraced him tightly and smiled.

"Now..." Kagome looked up and confused. He continued. "explain to me what happened."

Kagome sighed and took his hand. She led him to the bench closets to them. They had found themselves in the park below the town square. Her clothes caked in blood and her hair matted to her forehead. She smoothed out her wrinkled pants she had been wearing before the transformation and her tattered tank top, she placed the black tie over back on her shoulders and tied it around her chest. She looked up at her husband and smiled.

"You wanna know what was really going on?" Inuaysha shook his head yes. "Okay then here it goes..." He grasped her hands and smiled warmly as her story began.

"Well in my body was the spirit and soul of Midoriko. She knew Kikyo would have a reincarnation... it was a matter of time for her. She trusted the jewel with Kikyo after she sealed it in her body. She formed the jewel and gave it to Kikyo to care for as the demons consoled her body. She died protecting the jewel. Kikyo protected the jewel until Naraku deceived you both and struck Kikyo taking the jewel. After doing so, had her pin you to the tree. Midoriko knew Kikyo would keep her word and took the jewel to the grave with her. Thus, knowing that Kikyo would have a reincarnation and sent the jewel to me along with Midoriko's soul and powers. All along I have been more powerful then Naraku. Now our baby also has powers as strong as mine." As she finished. Inuyasha embraced her and kissed her passionately.

"Never would I have thought this was what my beautiful wife had in store. Midoriko did us a favor. She has saved this time from the one person no one would of thought would try and kill us all." She smiled and kissed him again.

"Baby I am really tired. Let's go home and spend as much time with our baby girl and friends... no _our_ family. I miss them." Inuaysha smiled and nodded. He took her by the waist and walked with her to their home full of the family they loved.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"How could you? After all we have been through?" She shouted. He was in for one hell of a night.

"Listen baby. I told her I loved you. That you were the only woman I could love right now. My heart was yours and I loved you dearly." He said.

"But you kissed her!"

"RIN! Listen... it was a favor for me to fulfill. I wasn't there to protect her when Batosu consoled her. I wasn't there to tell her that I loved her. Rin That was 500 years ago. So long ago. I feel in love with you. I knew she wasn't coming back. I'm sorry. I love you. I just had to say goodbye. I never did before. Believe me I love you so much."

Rin's eyes filled with tears as she ran to him. Her body smashing into his as she cried in his chest. "I'm sorry baby. I love you too." He embraced her as they fell to the bed.

That night no one would have ever guessed that those two had a quarrel about a love so long ago.

Midoriko stood there. Her soul smiling upon them. Her eyes brimmed with tears as she watched the love those two shared. She watched as he hugged her closely and whispered he loved her. The young woman's head sprawled on his chest as sleep took the two lovers over. She smiled again as she took this time to pray for them and whisper a few words and left.

"I love you Sesshomaru. Kami bless your family and that loving wife you hold so close. Goodbye." A tear rolled down her cheek as she turned and walked to above where she would watch them forever.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Damn you all! Damn you all! Oh hell on earth! I hate you! I hate you!"

Yes, you heard right. It's been two months since the battle and those are the cries of our young soon-to-be mother...

"Sango keep with us now. Come on! Push!" Kagome coached as she gripped the hand of her best friend.

It would have been Miroku, but... "You stupid monk! Wake up your wife is in labor!" Inuaysha shouted.

"Me... woof... wabor... oei!" He mumbled.

Inuyasha helped the man stand as a cry emitted from the room of the hospital. Miroku stood as he watched from the window.

"One more push Sango! COME ON!" Sango screamed out as she pushed.

"DAMN YOU ALL! AHHHH!" She screamed before all went quiet.

They all waited until a small cry came from the arms of the doctor. They all cheered, but something was wrong.

"There's another in here!" The doctor shouted. "Push Sango!" She cried.

Sango cursed as she pushed again. Miroku already passed out again and Inuaysha looking at his best friends wife miracle be born. Kagome cried.

"Push!" Sango did and the doctor smiled.

"Almost now. It's almost out!" She shouted.

Sango cried. "DAMN IT! NO more sex!" That woke Miroku up. He sprung to his feet.

"Come on baby!" He shouted.

All went quiet... nothing was heard... until...

"WAH!"

"Congratulations Sango. You are now the proud parent of two beautiful babies. A beautiful young girl and a happy bouncy baby boy." The doctor said happily.

Sango let her head fall back to the pillow as the babies were cleaned up. Kagome stuck out her arms as the doctor placed the small baby girl in them. The boy was passed to his loving mother. The door opened as Inuaysha and Miroku stepped in. Inuaysha immediately walking towards Kagome and kissing Sango on her forehead.

"Congrats Sango." He whispered smiling.

Miroku ran to his wife as he automatically kissed her. Tears brimmed both their eyes. Kagome stood and took the small child to her father.

"She looks like you Sango." Inuyasha laughed.

"Good nothing like you Miroku." Inuyasha mocked.

Kagome glared slightly and then smiled. "Yes, but the baby boy?" Inuaysha walked towards Sango and sighed.

"Well okay one out of two ain't that bad." He said laughing.

Sango smiled. "What do we name our babies?" Miroku smiled warmly and took her hand in his free one.

Miroku smiled and kissed his girl upon her forehead. "Shall we name her Takara Nozomi Hisho?" He asked smiling.

Sango nodded her head and cried. "I love it. Now our baby boy?" She thought a moment and smiled. " Shall we name him Taro Yasuo Hisho?" Miroku smiles and nods also.

"Beautiful, just like you." He kissed her softly. "So what do you think?" He asks Kagome and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha had his arms wrapped around Kagome's waist. "I say it's nice. Both names. Well done monk." He approved. Kagome smiled and nodded.

"Yes beautiful." Inuyasha and Kagome said their goodbyes smiled and hugged each other and left.

Sango smiled happily. She examined the beautiful babies her and Miroku brought into this world.

Takara had beautiful brown hair and matching eyes. Her nose like her fathers and her grip and attitude like her mother. Her smiled beautiful as her mother too.

Taro had the looks of his father and the smile of a true man. His black hair shines like his father and his eyes violet as Miroku's. His nose upon his moms side.

They were both beautiful. Miroku smiled warmly. "Look what Kami has blessed us with." He spoke gently.

Sango began to cry as the words of her lover came so true. "Yeah." They stayed there awhile before being released into the world they fought twice and became true heros of this day.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Koga awoke from his small sleeping phase as the eyes of his children and beautiful wife greeted him. "Ayame? Daichi, Kenji, and Sakura? What are you doing... where am I?" He asked.

Ayame smiled. "Inuyasha brought you here. A demon had possessed you and tried to kill everyone." She explained what Inuyasha had told her and she smiled. "But you are safe now and everyone is okay. Kagome called a few hours ago and said she was worried and I told her you were fine. She said the battle had ended and the demon was killed. Her powers faded and the world is back to normal."

Koga smiled. "Good. That is the way it should be." He pulled her into a kiss and the kids jumped on him.

The family sided as a happy one as the five finally had come to a rest. The family was now a true family and the Goddess of Light was no more. The battle had come to an end and all was well.

So much for the Beginning of the End.

A/N: Okay one more chappie and it's all over! No more Beginning of the End. Lol. But that's okay. Then I can finish Casino and other stories! Yeah! Well ttfn: TA TA FOR NOW!

Kagome 32 Shrine

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuaysha nor the gang. I own characters I come up with and this theme. SO LONG. The name is of many, but I did not steal so NO sueing! Arigato.


	40. The Beginning of the End

A/N: This is the end.** DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own Inuaysha or gang/co, but I do own my theme and chapters. I own the characters I added... no they were borrowed by my friend, but I had permission to add them. _Well everyone... last chapter. This is it for The Beginning of the End. I hope you all enjoyed it. So enjoy this last chapter and stay tuned for Casino. That shall be completed.

**Special thanks to:**

_SlummyRedDragon_

_Inuyasha'and'Kagome'4'eva_

_Hearii-sama_

_MikoKriszty_

_Inuaysha'swife15_

_Sexi socks_

_InuKag909_

_KumiAkitsuri548548_

Thank you for the reviews and thanks to those who also reviewed. Arigato!  
On with the chapter!

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

The Beginning of the End

"Give it back Kenji!" The young Akio shouted. "Kenji give me back my ball!" She whined.

A hand shout out and grasped Kenji by his collar of his hoodie. "Give Akio back her ball now." Akio smiled as her older cousin Kisho flipped Kenji back.

"Fine here have it!" He threw the ball and Akio caught it. "I was only playing with her.

"She didn't want to play." Kisho said sticking his hands in his pockets.

Akio hugged her cousin. "Thanks Kisho." He smiled and hugged back.

"No problem. That's why I am here." He said.

Kenji laughed and tagged Kisho. "You're it!" Kisho growled.

"Not for long." The chase began.

Akio sat down and smiled. "They will never grow up." She whispered.

Five kids approached Akio as she sat quietly.

"Akio!"

"Akio hey!"

"Sister!"

"Akio!"

"Yo."

She turned and smiled brightly. "Hey guys."

Shippo is the oldest of the bunch and he had his girlfriend accompany him. "Hey lil' sis. Shouldn't you be around adults?" He asked smiling.

"Mom said I could come down and play." She said smiling. Akio's eyes widened and she jumped up. Her back, silver tipped hair swaying in the wind. "Sayoko!" Shippo smiled as his little sister jumped in the arms of his girlfriend.

It has been six years since the battle and the chaos ended. The kids have grown up, Akio, Kisho, Taro, and Takara are now six. Daichi, Kenji, and Sakura are seven and Shippo is now fourteen.

Akio smiled and hugged Sayoko. "Hey little one. How are you?" Sayoko asked as Akio smiled happily at her brothers girlfriend.

"I am fine. I was just playing with my new ball daddy got me." She picked up her silver and red ball to show Sayoko.

Shippo laughed. "Yup dad and I went to grab a few things last night for mom and he spotted that ball on the shelf. He could see Akio playing with it so he got it. Needless to say, she was thrilled." Sayoko giggled.

"How about we all play a game of catch? I will start off and we pass it around?" Sayoko suggested.

Akio nodded. "Yeah! How about it guys?" She looked at the other four.

"I'm in." Taro and Takara said.

"Me too." Daichi and Sakura chimed in.

"Count us in." Kisho said dragging Kenji over. "Caught him." He said panting. He winked at Akio.

Shippo smiled. "Yeah I guess I'll play too." Sayoko smiled and they all formed a circle.

"Okay let's play. Here ya go Akio."

Akio caught the ball and tossed it to Kisho. "Here ya go Kisho!" He caught it with ease and passed it on. The game was underway.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Near by where the proud parents of the lovely group of kids.

Kagome was perched in Inuaysha's lap and they were sitting close to the glass door. She had a book in her hand, no a diary. She was reading it. The group was perched under the shade of the balcony of Inuaysha and Kagome's home. Sango was also perched on Miroku's lap as they sat close to the pool. Ayame was standing behind Koga as she had her arms wrapped around his neck from behind. Sesshomaru and Rin stood next to one another by the glass door too. He had his arm wrapped around her waist. Her head upon his shoulder. Kagome and Inuaysha had smiles spread across their faces, actually they all did.

"They have grown up so much in the past six years." Kagome said smiling.

"Yes. It's amazing, they are best friends. They are always looking out for one another." Ayame said smiling.

Koga and Ayame had come to terms with Kagome and Inuaysha. All had forgotten the past life and moved on to the new life they had created. Sango smiled brightly and stood. She kissed Miroku gently and walked to the grass.

"It looks like fun. I wanna play too." She said running towards the circle of kids. "Can I join?"

"Yeah come on Aunt Sango!" Akio and Shippo shouted together.

Miroku stood. "Yup does look like fun. And Sango's butt looks mighty fine when she runs." Kagome threw a patio pillow at him.

"Same ole Miroku." Ayame and Kagome said.

Miroku smiled. "Hey we're married now. Doesn't matter. Ha Ha!" He took off after Sango. "Wait up baby." Sango smiled and twirled around.

"Come on!" She motioned for the others.

Rin took Sesshomaru's hand. "Come on Fluffy let's go play!" He grunted.

"I do not play ball." He said.

"Please?" She gave him the puppy face. "For me and Kisho?" He couldn't help but smile.

"Fine." They took off to play ball too. Kisho's tail began to wag as he saw his parents come down to play too. Akio smiled.

"Happy Kisho?" He looked at her and grunted.

"No." Akio kissed his cheek.

"Yes you are." She said smiling.

Akio was the only person Kisho was warm too. He wasn't like that to anyone but Akio. She was his best friend and cousin and he loved her dearly. He would do anything for her, no matter the cost.

Sesshomaru smiled. "Now what are we doing?" Kisho threw him the ball.

"Just pick a person and toss the ball dad." Kisho said smiling. Sesshomaru nodded and passed it on. Who knew the all mighty Sesshomaru could laugh.

Ayame and Koga were the next to stand. They both smiled and looked at Kagome and Inuaysha. "Maybe we should cherish the times we have with each other. Who knows when the good times disappear?" Ayame whispered. Kagome warmly smiled upon her friend.

"Yes yes." She nodded. Koga took his wifes hand and they headed for the group also. It was getting rather big.

The only couple left was Inuaysha and Kagome. She looked at him for a second and then back to group.

"Inuyasha, look." She said. "Look at the family we have. The friends we are surrounded by. Who could be any more lucky then us?" She said.

Inuaysha wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. "Yes. We are lucky. Luckier then we have ever been." He said dipping his head in her neck as she leaned back.

"I know. I really am glad to have them apart of our family and my heart." She whispered.

Inuaysha grinned. "Ya know it does look like fun. Should we head down and play as well?" Kagome turned her head and smiled.

Her lips found his and they shared a gentle heated kiss. "Yes. That sounds great." She replied.

Inuyasha stood with his wife in his arms. He twirled her around a minute and then set her down. As she slide out of his arms, he planted a quick kiss upon her lips. He took her hand and readied to lead her to the group.

"Wait." She said smiling. She set the diary down. Her hands trailing the lining of the red cover. She smiled warmly and turned. "Okay come on." She said tugging him down the grassy hill.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Akio shouted as Inuaysha swooped his baby girl into his arms.

"Can your mommy and daddy play also?" Akio hugged his neck.

"Yeah!" The kids all laughed as they watched their parents fumble to catch a ball.

"Ya know fighting demons was easier than catching this rubber thing." Koga said as it hit him upside the head for the fifth time.

"You're funny daddy!" Sakura said as she doubled over in laughter. Koga grinned and swooped his small hanyou baby girl into his arms. "AHHH! Mommy save me. Daddy has me!" She laughed.

Ayame giggled as she watched her beautiful family playing.

Miroku kissed Sango as she tackled him. Their two kids playing along. Sesshomaru and Rin were attacked by their small boy as well. Sesshomaru laughed as his small boy hugged his neck. Rin giggled in excitement.

Akio took fun in getting her parents to play too. She then ran to take Shippo and Sayoko down too. The group laughed some more.

Kagome and Inuaysha watched their small child and teenage son as they played with Sayoko.

"Their growing up so fast." Kagome said as a tear slid down her face.

"Yes." He agreed. He hugged her close as a breeze blew past them.

Laughing echoed through the air as the wind blew about the happy family. The wind trailed the laughter above them to the balcony. The diary was blew open. The wind whispering through the pages landed on the last page newly written upon.

In black ink was the sentence so clear to the family below...

"_and thus the battle ended and the new lives of those loved dearly began. All I can say is this was not the end, but the beautiful Beginning of the End."_

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

A/N: So how do you like it? I am finally finished. :sobs: I can't believe I finally finished! I thought I would never get it done. Thank you Lord! I am sorry for making you readers wait so long, but thus, I have finished. I am literally crying right now. For finishing and for finally feeling the weight of sadness being lifted away from me. I am so glad I am done. Now I must finish Casino. Arigato and thank you for those who have reviewed.

Your writer and friend,

Kagome 32 Shrine -aka- Jamie


End file.
